The Seeker and the Girl Who Lived
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: Sophia was only a baby that fateful night Godrics Hollow was attacked, an attack that she survived along with her twin brother Harry. With the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts in their 4th year, Sophia catches the attention of International Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Can love blossom with a war looming on the Horizon?(Story better then summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. It has been a looooooong time since I have written anything on this site and I am sorry for all those who stuck by and hoped for updates. Currently, I have deleted most of my stories due to the fact I have lost interest and ideas on how to continue them. I have saved a few on my computer, in case one day I do decide to take them up again. I have a really good idea for this story and I will try my hardest to be an active updater. If you want any visuals, I have my story posted on tumblr and have posted character photos and outfits for the main character Sophia Potter. I hope you all enjoy this story and PLease remember to review. Reviews make me want to update faster and more often :)**

**Tumblr: **blog/theseekerandthegirlwholived

_Sophia's footsteps echoed on the stairs as she climbed them. Her eyes took in her surroundings as they adjusted to the lack of light. The dark mahogany walls were covered in dust and spider webs, the old floorboards creaking under her weight. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a light coming through the crack of the door down the hall. Sophia strained to listen as the distinct sound of voices reached her. She quietly crept down the hall towards the door, staying near the shadows as she moved._

"_My lord perhaps if we were to do it without the boy and girl, "a man she instantly recognized as Peter Pettigrew said, his voice shaking as the man stood in front of the arm chair, cowering in fright._

"_NO, THE BOY AND GIRL ARE EVERYTHING. IT CAN NOT BE DONE WITHOUT THEM. AND IT WILL BE DONE AS EXACTLY HOW I SAID," a raspy voice said from the arm chair. Sophia tried to get a look at who was sitting down but all she could see was a withered hand. A second person came into view kneeling beside the arm chair. His dark black hair lay scraggly on his head, his face dark from the shadows in the room._

"_I will not disappoint you my lord," the young man said sharply. As Sophia kept listening, she felt something slither by her feet. She quickly covered her mouth, biting back a scream as the large snake slowly went past her and into the room. As the snake went into the room, she heard a strange hiss come from the snake and heard exactly what she was saying to her master._

"_Nagini tells me that we have a very special guest. The Potter girl is here," the voice from the arm chair rasped. Peter moved to the door looking at Sophia as she stood frozen with fear. "Step aside Wormtail so I could give are guest a proper greeting." The man moved out of the way._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA," and a green light filled the room._

Bolting up, Sophia gasped as her hand flew to her wand by the bed side table. She quickly surveyed the room, no longer finding herself in the dark, dilapidated home, but back in the burrow, in the room she shared with Ginny while staying over for the summer. Sighing in relief, her hand grazed at the scar on her forehead, a dull ache thriving once again. It always did when she had that particular dream. They had started a month ago, not only for her but her twin brother Harry as well. She tried not to let her mind stray to what it could imply, but the frequencies were starting to unnerve her.

She looked at her wristwatch, noting the time was 5:30 a.m. Knowing it was time to get up, she sluggishly pulled herself out of the warm bed and headed to the bathroom with her things. After a quick shower, she dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a maroon sweater and her favorite pair of dark brown ankle boots. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting the dark bags under her brown eyes. She quickly threw her red hair up into a ponytail and headed out and down the stairs, already smelling breakfast.

"Good morning dear, did you have a good sleep?" Mrs. Weasley kindly asked as Sophia took a seat at the table with Ginny. "Oh yes I did Mrs. Weasley," she lied easily, a smile quickly gracing her features.

"I can't believe were actually going to the Quidditch cup today." Ginny bounced in her seat in excitement. The Quidditch World Cup had been all the talk since her and Harry had finally arrived late last night. When she received the letter for Ron that his dad had gotten tickets for the whole family, including herself, Harry and Hermione. The entire month before they were to leave, Sophia couldn't contain her excitement, even when forced to by her aunt and uncle. She loved quidditch dearly, almost, if not more, than her brother.

"I know what you mean Gin, Fred and I have a bet of 2 sickles. I'm betting on Bulgaria," Sophia said as she shoveled a pile of eggs into her mouth.

"Oy and mum calls us pigs." George said, taking a seat with Fred next to Sophia. Swallowing her food, she quickly stuck her tongue out as the fireplace erupted into bright green flames. Everyone turned and as they died down, Sophia quickly stood up and ran up, enveloping her best friend into a hug that was eagerly returned.

"Hermione it's so good to see you. I've missed you all summer." Sophia pulled away as Hermione fully entered. "Wheres Harry and Ron?" she questioned, noting the absence of 2 of her friends. "Still asleep most likely." Sophia said, sitting back down, quickly slapping Fred's hand away as he reached for a piece of her bacon.

"Ouch love, weren't you taught to share." Fred said, his father laughing behind his cup of coffee.

"I'll go wake them up," Hermione volunteered, seeing down her bag by the others near the door.

"Good luck. I tried and Ron nearly bit my head off." Ginny warned as Hermione made her way upstairs.

About 20 minutes later, she noticed both Harry and Ron trudge down the stairs, both still trying to wake up. She noted the identical bags under her brother's eyes and when they saw each other, they shared a knowing nod.

"Alright everyone. Hurry up and eat, we need to get going if we don't want to be late." Arthur said as he stood from the table. Everyone quickly dug into their breakfast, quickly polishing it off. After saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, everyone gathered their stuff and stated out of the house.

"I wonder what the big surprise is going to be at Hogwarts this year. I tried getting it out of Charlie but he wouldn't let it slip," Ron said as he caught up with Harry and Sophia.

"I just hope we can have one normal year at Hogwarts this time." Harry replied, looking at his sister, who shook her head, agreeing. Hopefully they would get jus that but knowing their luck and the strange dreams that haunted them, they wouldn't

After meeting up with Amos Diggory and Cedric, the group finally reached a small hill. Sophia and Harry noticed as everyone crowded around an old boot on the ground each taking a hold of it. "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"That isn't just some manky old boot mate-"George said, slapping Sophia and Harry on the shoulders as the twins moved past them.

"-it's a port key." Fred finished as they too grabbed ahold of the boot. Both Harry and Sophia knelt down, still examining the boot. There was no possible way this was how they would be getting to the cup.

Arthur noticed the 2 as Amos counted down. "Harry! Sophia grab hold he yelled and as the 2 grabbed hold, a scream tore out of Sophia's mouth as she felt a sensation around her navel pulling and in an instant they were gone.

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia groaned as her body hit the ground with a thud. She was lucky she landed on grass and not something harder. She looked, noticing her bother next to her on the ground having rolled on to his back, hearing the other groans and grunts from the rest of their friends. She looked up and noticed Arthur, Amos and Cedric all land perfectly on their feet. She knew now she wouldn't be particular fan of port key transportation.

"All right up we go," Sophia was quickly hoisted up to her feet by Fred and George. She swayed on slightly until finally she felt steady enough to move. She grabbed her bag and quickly made her way over to the others. Her eyes widend as she took in the site in front of her. For miles all she could see were tents and people, all celebrating and enjoying being at the cup. They headed down and weaved their way through the throngs of people. Brooms whizzed past in the air, merchants shouting and bargaining with buyers, children running around laughing and Sophia couldn't have been happier. They finally came to a stop outside a tent that looked like it could hold 2, possibly 3 people at max. She gave Harry a confused look, both thinking the same thing: How were they all supposed to fit in there They made their way in and couldn't believe what they saw. The inside had been enchanted to be bigger than it had looked on the outside. The tent roof was higher, there was a small siting area with a kitchen nook and even bunk beds for everyone.

Sophia made her way over to a pair of three, seeing Hermione and Ginny already staking their claims on 2 of the bunks. "Isn't this incredible," Hermione exclaimed in pure glee as she unpacked her knapsack.

"4 years and magic can still astonish me," Sophia replied, laying back on the top bunk, a smile firmly plastered on her face.

Later that night, the group headed out towards the pitch following the large crowds. Everyone was decked out in their favorite teams color, including Sophia. Her, Harry and Ron were decked out in black and red, the colors of the Bulgarian team while everyone else were sporting the green and white of the Irish.

"I can't believe we're going to finally see Viktor Krum play," Ron couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice at the thought of meeting his quidditch hero.

"I know, I mean actually getting to see him in person is exciting." Sophia shared in the enthusiasm that Ron eluded. She had been a big fan of the young seeker since he has made the team last year, becoming the youngest seeker in history at the age at 17. Being only 18 now, he had long and bright future ahead of him. She marveled at his skills, the way he zoomed through the air, full of grace for a man his size and his quick reflects in catching the snitch. It was just a bonus to Sophia he was a good looking bloke. His body, built like it was carved from stone, was strong and solid, the body of a beater not a seeker, most would say. His face was rugged and manly, his nose slightly crooked from taking one too many bludgers to the face but that only added to his appeal. Sophia wasn't of course as in love as most girls were, but she was a woman of course, she could appreciate a good looking man when she saw one.

The large group started their way up the stairs, climbing higher and higher up the pitch as they did. Sophia glanced down the railing, suddenly getting a small case of vertigo as she saw how high up they actually were. "Blimey dad how high up are we," Ron asked as he looked over the railing as well.

"Well put it this way if it rains, you'll be the first to know," Sophia instantly felt anger as she heard the voice, knowing exactly who it belonged to. She looked down with the others, seeing Lucious Malfoy and his son Draco. She noted the arrogant smirk on the younger Malfoys face as he went on, "Father and I are in the Minsters box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." He quickly silenced with a sharp jab from his father's cane.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people," Lucious spat out. Sophia glared slightly, her brother gently tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. He quickly came to a stop as Lucious reached his cane up, trapping Harry's foot with it. He looked up at both of them, disdain clearly in his eyes. "Do enjoy yourselves, won't you? While you can," with one last look, he moved the cane, freeing Harry's foot.

"Come on all, we don't want to miss that start of the match," Arthur said, ushering them up the stairs and as far away from the Malfoys as possible. When it seemed like they were as high as the clouds possibly, Arthur and Amos led them through and out to the seats. The roar of the crowed was deafening as Sophia took in the sight. They were at the very top of the pitch, probably one of the best seats in her opinion. She moved down, squished between harry and Hermione as she joined in on the cheering. She gasped as brooms whizzed past her head and on to the field, white and green blurring past her. "It's the Irish," Fred and George cheered. Sophia laughed alone with the others as sparks flew up into the air, forming into a giant dancing leprechaun, the chants for the Irish growing.

"Here come the Bulgarians," George yelled as he noticed the red and black riders wiz through the leprechaun. Sophia cheered with Ron and the others as they flew into the pitch. Her eyes immediately went to one particular rider. He whizzed ahead, showing off for the crowd as they all chanted his name.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as they all watched on. "That sis is one of the best seekers in the world," Fred replied cheering along with his brother. "He's also one of the youngest. He made the team last year when he was 17," Sophia said over the crowd's noise. She screamed his name with everyone else as his face was projected in the stands. He really was a good looking man, Sophia thought as all the players got into position.

"Good evening," everyone slowly quieted down as the Minister of Magic Fudge started to speak, "As Minster for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin." And with that, the match began.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia sighed as she flopped down on the chair in the tent later that night. She was completely exhausted from the constant excitement and the sheer energy she had during the entire match. It had been one hell of a game and she was sure Bulgaria would come out victorious. But the Irish came back strong near the end with the game ending with a score of 170-160, the Irish taking the victory. . The only solace was that Viktor caught the snitch for his team, ending the game on his terms.

Sophia laughed as the others continued to tease Ron. "Honestly Ron, I'm surprised you're not sobbing like all his other fan girls," Sophia said. Harry quickly shot her a look, a knowing smirk on his face. "Really and you're not one. It's not my side of the bedroom that has a poster of Viktor Krum on it," Harry quickly ducked a pillow that was thrown at his head by Sophia, the twins quickly declaring a pillow war as they 2 grabbed their own.

Fred smirked as he heard distant sounds coming from outside the tent. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." He commented, attacking Ron with a pillow. Arthur quickly rushed up, putting an end to it. Sophia noticed the panic on his face and immediately stopped. Something was up and from the look it wasn't good. "Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here now!" He said, quickly gabbing a hold of his wand. Sophia did the same, rushing out after her brother and Hermione.

The sight that greeted her was something straight out of a nightmare. Flames surrounded the area, people running all around as they tried to get away from the destruction. Her eyes were soon drawn towards a group of people in the distance, their faces covered with skull masks and wearing black robes. She saw a few send curses at people trying to run while others continued to increase the fires around them. She faintly heard the screams of people, making out the words "Death eaters."

"Get back to the portkey and stick together." Sophia was brought back to reality as Mr. Weasley shouted over the crowd. The next instance she was being pulled by Hermione as they took off towards the tree line where the portkey would be located. Sophia tried to keep up, her hand clinging tightly to her brothers and Hermione's but too many people were pushing and shoving in the chaos to evacuate.

"Hermione," Sophia shouted as she lost her grasp on her friend's hand, being dragged back by the rushing crowds.

"Sophia," Harry yelled as he too was pulled away. She tried to get to her brother but there were too many people to get through. By the time she did, she couldn't see any sign of the Weasleys, Hemirone or her brother.

As she turned to run out of the camp grounds, a scream tore from her throat as she fell to the ground, her body convulsing in pain. She had never experienced a pain like this before. It felt as if her bones were being broken and her entire body was being stabbed by a thousand knives. She blinked back her tears and saw a hooded figure looming over her, his wand pointed straight at her. Sophia tried to reach for her wand but she knew in her current state there would be no way to grab it.

As the dark figure raised his wand in what she believed would be the killing curse, he was suddenly thrown back by a burst of red light. She looked up and saw a broom blur past her, another red light shooting from the rider's wand. She looked closer and finally saw the rider clearly: Viktor Krum. The seeker regarded her as she quickly grabbed her wand, pulling her sore body from the ground.

"Go, vun."He yelled over the chaos, his thick accent heavy as he sent another curse at another one of the black cloaks. Sophia took off running, her body filled with a new sense of adrenaline as she broke through the tree line. She kept running, stumbling every so often over exposed tree roots or holes. She didn't slow down until she saw a group of red hair in the distance.

"Sophia," Hermione yelled as she got closer. Sophia slowed down, every ounce of adrenaline leaving her body, replaced with intense pain and exhaustion. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Hermione and Ron kneeling beside her, and the screams from the camps.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? It's been hours. What if something's seriously wrong with her?" Sophia's eyes fluttered slightly, hearing her brother's words. For a moment she didn't understand who he was referring to until she felt the dull ache take over her body. Everything suddenly came flooding back. The screaming, the fires, the figures in the skull masks, and the excruciating. She groaned, her body shifting, the bed slightly dipping as someone sat on the edge of it beside her. She slowly opened her eyes, her brown eyes focusing on the concerned green ones of her brother.

"Sophia, thank god you're awake." Harry said as he gripped his sister's hand tightly. She looked and noticed Hermione standing by the door, Ron no doubt letting his parents know she was awake.

"What happened, I feel like I got dipped in hot oil," Sophia groaned, slowly sitting up with the help of her brother. "They said as soon as you reached the portkey you collapsed. Fred brought you back," Harry said. He then went on to explain what had happened to him, the dark mark and the man he had seen.

She gently rubbed her scar as he finished. "No wonder my scars throbbing. Did they catch any of them," she asked, receiving a head shake from Hermione. "I'm afraid they got away. We're just happy you're safe. We think a death eater put the Cruciatus curse on you. It's a miracle you got away with your life," Hermione replied, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked, curiously. Sophia tried to recall her last moments before passing out. The pain, the screaming, and then a voice telling her to run. It finally hit her, remembering she had been saved by Viktor Krum. If it had not been for him, she probably would have been dead right now.

"Umm I don't know. A wizard threw a hex at him, gave me the chance to get away." Sophia said, holding back just exactly who the wizard was. She knew they would probably think she was mad. But she knew what she saw, what she heard. His accented voice telling her to run, risking his own life to help her. If only she could thank him for what he had done. But that was a long shot and Sophia knew that.

She laid back, her eyes slowly closing as exhaustion took over her body. The last thing she thought of before drifting to sleep was Viktor Krums face.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next one as we speak and I will post it when I receive 3 reviews. I love to hear what you all thing of my stories. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping off of the train, Sophia couldn't help but smile. Everything she had been worried about was suddenly forgotten as she looked up, seeing the large castle looming in the distance. She had never felt more peace then she did when she came to Hogwarts. This would always be her true home. "Feels good to be home, huh Sop," Harry said, smiling softly he too gazed up at the castle. "Yeah it sure does."

"Oy, guys come on. We'll miss the carriages," Ron said as he and Hermione followed the rest of the student body. They all boarded a carriage with Neville, Dean and Seamus, all of them starting to catch up and see how their summers had gone. Soon, the carriages pulled up to the castle and the students disembarked.

"Wonder what's going on?" Neville said as he noticed students rush to towards the walls of the castle, looking out towards the black lake. The 4 hurried over and looked out as well. Sophia's eyes widened as she noticed a large carriage in the air being pulled by what looked like a team of flying horses. She watched as it landed, Hagrid barley getting out of the way before he was crushed.

"What's that in the black lake?" Ginny questioned, all of the student's attention squarely on the water. People started gasping in amazement as a ship slowly ascended towards the surface. As it broke surface, the sails were set loose, the fabric white with a large red crest on it. "That's the coat of arms for Dumstrang academy. What would they be doing here?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe this is part of the surprise your brother mentioned Ron." Harry said as everyone was ushered into the great hall by Professor McGonagall's. After the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the podium, everyone going silent in the great hall. "Well now that were all settled and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Sophia heard the large doors creak open and noticed Filtch hobble his way to the front at Dumbledore continue, "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guest as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-"he stopped as Filtch finally made it to him, whispering something to the headmaster. After they finished, Filtch quickly made his way back down as Dumbledore continued where he had left off. "So..Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." People instantly started to whisper, most familiar with the event.

"What's that?" Sophia asked confused, looking over at the twins, who both had identical smirks on their, faces. From the looks of it, they would be up to something regarding this tournament, whatever it was. "Now for this of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament bring together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted." Dumbledore explained, his voice low and serious, showing the severity of becoming a competitor.

He smiled slightly, that twinkle in his eye returning as he continued. "But more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." Sophia along with everyone else looked to the doors as they opend, seeing a group of beautiful women all dressed in blue walk in. They moved down between the tables, stopping occasionally, softly sighing as soft music began playing. Sophia looked up noticing their headmistress follow behind. She had to be part giant. "That's one big woman," she heard Seamus comment. "No kidding." Sophia muttered softly. She watched as they finished their entrance, the entire hall erupting in cheers, mostly from the boys. She looked at Ron and Harry as they joined in.

"Boys, honestly," Hermione whispered to her best friend as she rolled her eyes. Dumbledore made his way to the large headmistress greeting her with a kiss on the hand. She took a seat at the head table and Sophia couldn't help but smile as she noticed Hagrids eyes follow her.

"And now are friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Dumstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff." Everyone turned to the great hall doors as they opened up. A group of men marched in, carrying staffs, banging them on the ground in a sort of choreographed routine. Sophia quickly stood, trying to get a look as they ran to the front. They all lined up on each side and as Sophia sat down she heard whispers.

"Blimey that's him! Viktor Krum!" she heard Ron say, his voice full of adoration. At hearing his name Sophia turned around and watched as Viktor Krum marched past his headmaster, his eyes cast forward in a focus of determination. She couldn't believe he was actually here. Blushing slightly, she turned away, not before catching the small smile Hermione was shooting her way.

After the tournament had been discussed and the arrival of mad eye moody, Sophia couldn't wait to dig into her dinner. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the large goblets in front of her filled with food. She ate, looking around her surroundings. She noticed most of the baubton students sat themselves at the Ravenclaw table and the Dumstrang with Slytherin. No surprise there. From what Hermione had said, Dumstrang was notorious for dark arts. Her eyes moved to Viktor, seeing him sitting down with 2 of his friends. She held back from laughing as she noticed how uninterested he looked at whatever Draco was boasting on about.

"I can't believe they put that stupid age rule on," she heard Ron grumble, shoveling a spoon full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "They probably need it. From what Dumbledore says, this won't be a walk in the park." Sophia explained as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I just can't believe Viktor Krum is actually here. I mean _the_ Viktor Krum," Ron gushed. Hermione looked at him in astonishment, "Honestly Ron, he's just a guy." He looked at her as if she had just grown 2 heads. "Just a guy. No I'm just a guy. That is one of the best seekers in the entire world. No offense to you Harry of course," Ron said as Harry brushed it off. As Hermione and Ron bickered back and forth, Sophia could swear she felt eyes on her. She looked up, her eyes locking with a deep brown. Viktor stared at her, his gaze intense as their eyes stayed locked. Had he recognized her from the Cup? Or was he starring at her scar like everyone else? She self-consciously brushed her bangs over the scar, quickly looking away and down at her plate.

"You ok Soph?" Harry asked, noticing his sister's quick change in moods. "Um yea just tired. I think I'm going to head up to bed." She stood, her plate quickly vanishing. "Do you want us to come with you?" Sophia quickly shook her head at her brother's suggestion.

"No I'll be fine. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said her byes and made her way out of the great hall. What she failed to notice was someone rise as well, quickly making his way out after her. As she reached the stairs she heard a pair of footsteps hurry behind her.

"Vait." She stopped and turned around, coming face to chest with Viktor Krum. She looked up at him, the seeker having a foot difference from her. Being close to him in person was definitely different from seeing him performing on his broom. She could see his body, large and solid, from years of quidditch. His face was rugged, yet had a slight delicate edge to it that added to his all-around handsomeness. "Um hi." That was all she could come up with, her brain trying desperately to catch up to her mouth. He looked down at her, his face softened from before, no longer set in concentration.

"You are girl from zee match. The girl I saved," he spoke, his accent thick. She could tell he was struggling slightly, English was definitely not his first language. "Oh I didn't know if you had recognized me or not. Yeah I am. I actually need to thank you I mean if you hadn't have, I probably would have been dead." Sophia said, smiling slightly.

"Your scar. You are Sovia Potter, zee girl who lived, no?" he questioned, nodding to the scar on her forehead. A small blush crossed her face. She was used to people asking about her scar over the years. Many marveled at it, how she, a small child and her brother could have survived. It always made her self conscious. But the way he asked didn't make her feel uncomfortable. He wasn't asking because he was astonished and wanted to know how in the world she survived. He seemed like he was just..asking.

"Yeah that's me. I guess my brother and I are better known then we thought," she joked. Viktor laughed a little, the sound deep and smooth. Sophia noted how much she liked hearing it.

"Yes, you both are. I am happy to zee you are zave. We did not have good first meeting. My name iz Viktor Krum. It is pleasure to meet you" He gently took her hand, bending down slightly and kissing the top of it. If she had been blushing before, she was red as a tomato now.

"Well I'm Sophia Potter but you already knew that I guess. It's nice to meet you as well Viktor," she smiled back at him. She probably looked like a love sick girl at that moment. "Um well I um should go it's been a long day and you know classes starting and all," as she rambled she turned up the stairs, stumbling. She caught herself, not before hearing a small chuckle come from the Bulgarian.

"I do hope to zee you avround, Sovia. Good night," with one last glance he turned and made his way back into the great hall. Sophia watched him walk in, the smile still stretched across her face. She quickly made her way up to the common room and into the girl's dormitory. After changing, she climbed into bed, closing the thick curtains around her. She was out in an instant, the smile still on her face.

**_Thank you all for the reviews and I'm so happy your enjoying the story. Now lets up the ante shall we. I will upload the next chapter when I get 5 reviews :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late update. I know how you all were hoping it would be out as soon as I got the reviews and I am very sorry. I have been dealing with college stuff and getting ready to start soon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am sorry that it is a tad bit short.**

Sophia quickened her pace as she moved through the corridors, brushing past students as they hurried to their classes. She couldn't be there, she needed air and she needed it now. Everything that had just happened had affected her in a way she wish didn't. She knew it had to Harry as well but he was good at masking his emotions. But Sophia was not so lucky in that category. As soon as Defense Against the Dark Arts had let out, she quickly made an excuse about needing to be alone and took off, her brother and friends calling after her worried.

But they couldn't blame her. Not only had she witnessed 2 of the worst curses known to the wizard world, she had been forced to watch Moody perform the killing curse, the curse that had torn her and her brother's life apart. Sophia had heard great things about Made eye but after that act, she didn't know what to think now. She knew he was a little mad but he was also one of the greatest auorors in history. But performing curses that were strictly forbidden in a class full of students? Sophia didn't want to think about any of it. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.

She made her way outside the castle and headed down the grounds towards the black lake. Her feet carried her along the ground towards her destination, her feet almost hardwired by the direction. She had come down to her "spot" last year when all the other students went to Hogsmead. It was right next to the lake, shaded by trees from the small, unforbidden forest near the lake. It was clam and quiet, a good place to go and think. To be alone.

She finally arrived and slumped to the ground, her back pressed against the hard bark of a large tree. She finally stopped struggling and let out everything she had been holding in. She hugged her knees close to her chest, quietly sobbing into them, her tears dampening her robes. Seeing the curse performed right in front of her only made things absolutely real for her. She wanted to stop crying, to shake it off and hold it in like her brother, but she just did not have it in her and she hated it. Feeling weak and powerless and small.

"Sovia?" She heard a pair of heavy boots rustle the foliage near her as the soft, thick accent hit Sophias ears. She quickly looked up, seeing Viktor standing in front of her, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The young witch reached up and quickly wiped at her eyes, not wanting to show any weakness, especially in front of Viktor Krum.

"Oh um hi Viktor. How are you doing?" She asked, forcing a smile onto her face. He frowned slightly, kneeling down in front of her, his eyes searching hers. "You are crying, no?" He questioned, noticing the red blotches on her cheeks and her eyes glossy and bloodshot.

"No just bad allergies is all." Sophia tried to shrug it off but looking at Viktor she knew he wasn't buying any of it.

"It iz all vight. You can talk to me. I have been told I am good lizener." He said softly. He moved closer and sat down beside her. His arm brushed against her leg, a small bolt of electricity shooting through her at the small contact. "Please talk to me." He reached over and took her small hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. Sophia took a shaky breath and started to tell him about everything that had happened in class. True to his word he listened, his thumb every now and again rubbing against the top of her hand soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I must sound like some weak, pathetic girl." Sophia replied, wiping away the new tears that came down her cheeks. She felt a soft hand touch her cheek, gently moving her face to look at Viktor. He smiled sadly, brushing her cheek.

"It iz all vight to cry, to be upset. It does not make you veak. It makes you human." He said softly. Sophia could not believe she was hearing _the_ Viktor Krum speak to her like this. For as long as she had been a fan, she had always seen him as some sourly, burly brute, not someone who could say such comforting, gentle words.

"Who knew you were so sensitive?" She joked, a small laugh escaping her lips as the air around them grew lighter. He smirked a little, straitening up and puffing his chest out. "It iz between us. I have reputation to keep." He said, winking down at Sophia as she broke out into a laugh and a smile. He smiled back at her. "There iz zat smile I like to zee. Beautiful girl's zhould not be crying." He said standing up. He held his hand out for Sophia who took it, letting him help her up.

"Thank you for listening Viktor. I really needed that." Sophia smiled up at him as he returned it. He lifted her hand up, placing a soft kiss on the palm.

"You are velcome. I must go. I vell see you around." He let go of Sophia's hand and started to make his way back towards the Dumstrang ship, all the while, Sophia's eyes never left his retreating form. She leaned against the tree, her fingers lightly tracing over the area that Viktor had kissed with one thought on her mind. She was slowly starting to fall for the young seeker, hard and fast.

_**So I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5. I am currently working on the next chapter and will post it when I recieve 10 reviews. This will hopefully give me time to finish it in a timely manner :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello everyone I'M BACK! I know I have been gone for a long time and have not updated and I apologize greatly. For a while, I had lost my writing mojo. I tried and tried but I had trouble continuing this story. Plus with full time school and a job, my time was dwindled from my writitng. However, this last week I had taken a trip to Universal, specifically the Harry Potter world. I had a blast and somehow being there turned something on and before I knew it, I had busted out 5 chapters on the plane ride home. Now that I'm back, I will be continuing this story and the future sequels it may have. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer. I do not own anything except for any orignal charecters of my own making.

The week had passed quickly and before she knew it, Sophia was making her way into the great hall,taking a seat with her brother, Ron and Hermione as they awaited the champion choosing. She looked around, noticing the excitement in all the students' eyes as they discussed the tournament while those who had put their names in the Goblet watched the cup anxiously.

Her eyes wondered until they landed near the Slytherin table where she saw Viktor sitting with the other Dumstrang students. He sat straight, his face a mask of indifference as he stared at the cup. He must have felt eyes on him as he turned his head, locking eyes with her. She gave him a small smile and he returned one as well before he returned his eyes back to the front of the great hall.

"Sophia." She was brought from her thoughts as she felt a small tap on her arm. She turned, seeing her brother and Ron starring at her.

"Huh. Sorry got a bit lost there. What did you say?" She asked, ignoring the small smile Hermione was giving her.

"Who do you think's going to be chosen?" Harry asked as more students filled into the hall. She shrugged her shoulders a little. "Don't know. Maybe Cedric. He seems like he'd make a good champion."

"I hope Viktor's chosen for Dumstrang. I mean can you imagine it. It would be brilliant." Ron went on, Fred and George sitting behind him and making kissy faces as Sophia tried hard not to laugh.

As all the students made their way in, Dumbledore made his way towards the large cup, signaling for everyone to take their seats. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The Champion selection," with the wave of his wand, the flames in the Great Hall extinguished, leaving the room in darkness except for the blue glow from the Goblets flames. After a few silent moments, the blue flames turned a dark red before a charred piece of parchment shot out, Dumbledore expertly capturing it in his hands. "The Dumstrang champion is Viktor Krum." As the words were read, a loud boom of applause shot through the room as the students of Dumstrang cheered for the seeker. He smiled and made his way to the headmaster, taking the paper and walking through the door he was pointed towards. Sophia smiled, clapping along, taking in the excited applause from her best friend.

The Goblet repeated the process 2 more times, Fleur Delacour being named for Beauxbatons and finally Cedric Diggory being chosen as the Hogwarts Champion. As Dumbledore went on talking about the tournament, Sophia noticed something odd. The blue flames slowly turned red once more. Dumbledore turned and as he did, a piece of parchment shot out as it had done 3 times before. He clutched the paper, the room as silent as it could be as he uttered the words on the charred parchment: "Harry Potter."

At the mention of her brother's name, all the air left Sophia's lungs. No this had to be a mistake, her brother never entered his name, and he couldn't have even if he wanted to. As his name was called louder, and the whispers grew, she looked at her twin brother, the shock and fear mirrored in his eyes. It wasn't until Hermione forced him to move that he did when Sophia finally lost it.

"No this is a mistake." She yelled as she moved to her feet. She watched as her brother took the paper from the bewildered headmaster, disappearing behind the door the other champions had a moment earlier.

"No this can't…"Sophia panicked. Hermione tried to reach for her hand but in an instant she had fled from the great hall, from the accusing students and the awful truth she would have to come to terms with. Her brother was a triwizard champion.

* * *

Later that night, Sophia and Harry sat in front of the dimming fire in the Gryffindor common room, neither able to sleep well. She couldn't believe Crouch was forcing Harry into the tournament, even though he had not even entered and was underage. She could have strangled him if she had the chance. The one question, however, that kept bothering the both of them was who could have put his name in.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the dreams we've been having about _him?" _Sophia questioned, hugging her knees as she looked at her twin brother, his face still quite pale from the notion of being in the tournament.

"Honestly I don't know but whatever this is, it can't be good. Until we figure any of this out, I just have to try and survive through this. I just need to try and convince Ron that-" He paused when he heard a small sniffle, looking at his sister and noticing her eyes welling up with tears. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her in a hug as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why Harry? Why does horrible stuff always happen to us why?" She buried her face against her brother's shoulder, hoping at any moment she'd wake up and this would all be another awful nightmare.

"I don't know Soph. But I'm going to get through this. Remember everything we've gone through these last few years and we made it through. We can do it again, I promise." Harry kissed the top of his sisters red hair, hoping he could keep this promise to her and to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I dont own anything except my original characters.

"You don't have to come with me to this you know I'll be fine really." Harry said as he and Sophia walked down the corridor after classes. A few days had passed since the champions choosing and the whole school was buzzing about the 4th champion. Many believed the lies that Harry had somehow gotten through the age line and had somehow enhanced his way into the tournament. Harry didn't care about what other people thought, only what his friends did. While Hermione believed him, Ron was not so easily persuaded. He was adamant that Harry had entered his name and it took Sophia everything she had not to start smacking him with her potions book.

"Were in this together remember. Besides, I'm not going to let that daft and deceitful woman right up lies about you just to sell her bloody column." While Sophia did not read Rita Skeeters writing, Lavender did and always had a couple lying around the dormitory. She had read a few one day, noting the vicious lies and rumors she would write, all just to sell the paper. She knew she would be foaming at the mouth to get her hands on her brother, the boy who lived, the youngest tri wizard tournament and she would not let her twist his words around for her own game.

The 2 siblings finally made it to the room that had been chosen for the press photos and interviews. The 3 other champions were already there. She gave a small hello to Cedric which he returned and took note of Viktor. He was dressed in the normal Dumstrang attire including the long fur coat, clutching a staff in one hand. When he had seen her, he walked over and bowed slightly, a hint of a smile touching his lips.

"Ello Sophvia. It iz good to zee you again." He replied as he straightened up to his full height, towering over her. She smiled softly, her eyes running over him slightly. _Bloody hell he cleans up nicely,_ she thought to herself before quickly shaking that thought away.

"You too Viktor. Congratulations on being chosen. Um about my brother and all.." she awkwardly shifted from one foot to another, wondering if he too believed the awful rumors.

"You do not have anyzing to apologize for. I do not velieve he put hiz name in zee goblet even zough Karkaroff does." Viktor answered, easing her fears some. She didn't understand why she felt so relieved that he believed her and harry but before she could ponder any more, a bright flash erupted, blinding both Viktor and Sophia.

"Well isn't this just lovely." A nasally high voice exclaimed. As Sophia's vision began to improve, she saw just were the flash and voice had come from and her body fell rigid. Rita Skeeter stood before the 2, her photographer holding the camera as a magical quill took down notes. "The girl who lived coming to the support of her dear twin brother. And is there a little romance going on between the handsome Bulgarian and the other potter." She said, her eyebrow raising as the quill continued to scribble.

"I came to support my brother and was having a conversation with my _friend._" Sophia gritted out, putting extra emphasis on the word friend, even though she had a sneaking suspicion it would be ignored.

"Well isn't that just sweet. Maybe after the champion's interviews, I could get one of the emotional sister and her words on her brother's entrance into the tournament." Before Sophia could utter a remark, the reporter walked away and over to her photographer as he started placing the champions for the group photo.

"Good luck." Sophia said softly to Viktor as she glared daggers at the woman's back. Viktor nodded, gently squeezing her arm before being ushered over to the others. Sophia took a seat near the back, her hand brushing against where he had touched her, a small smile gracing her features as she watched the rest of the procedures. She was a goner for sure.

* * *

A few days had passed since the dreadful interviews when Fred slammed down a daily prophet in front of Sophia during breakfast, spilling her pumpkin juice in the process.

"Fred! You bloody idiot you spilled my pumpkin juice." Sophia said as the juice quickly vanished from the table.

"It seems like our little brother isn't the only one in love with the Bulgarian seeker now is he." Fred teased, his eyes wiggling up and down suggestively as Sophia rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked from across the table sitting beside Hermione. Fred leaned down and slipped through the pages of the prophet, finally stopping on a page. Sophia looked at the photos and realized they were from the champions interviews. She took note of a photo of her and Viktor when her eyes winded at the title. "Harry Potter's sister in love with the competition." She quickly picked it up, her eyes scanning the words:

"_Like mother like daughter, it seems the potter women have a thing for quddith players. Sources have noted that it seems the dumstrang champion and seeker for the Bulgarian qudditch team Viktor Krum and Sophia Potter, the twin sister of unlikely triwizard champion Harry Potter have grown extremely close since the arrival for the tournament. No word yet on how Harry Potter is taking this betrayal."_

After she finished reading it, she balled up the paper, muttering curses under her breath. "That awful woman. Honestly, she's so daft. Viktor and I are just friends alright." She said as she looked around the table at her friends, the shit eating grin still on Fred's face.

"I don't know. You and he have been growing a little closer and the way you look at him sometimes doesn't help your case." Hermione finally interjected, Sophia's cheeks growing red.

"You're not helping Hermione." She said as she heard laughter, she looked and saw the same daily prophet opened in front of Draco and his friends. He looked over to where her and Harry were, smirking as he lifted the paper up. "You must be crazier than lovegood to believe you have a chance." The students at the table started laughing as Sophia glared daggers at Malfoy.

"Don't listen to that bloody git alright." Harry said as Sophia pushed her food away.

"I'm not that hungry anymore." Sophia stood and grabbed her bag, making her way out of the great hall, all the while not noticing the pair of brown eyes following her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters._**

"Dragons!" Sophia jumped a little as her brother took a seat across from her in the library, startling her from her potions homework. "Dragons? Harry what the bloody hell are you talking about?" She questioned as she set her quill down beside the parchment.

"That thing Hagrid wanted to show me last night were dragons. Live, fire breathing dragons. There the first task. They have one for each of us." Harry said, still in disbelief at what he had seen last night. It would be a miracle if he could get past this one.

"Dragons! Do you even know how to fight one of those?" Sophia asked, her potions homework forgotten at the moment. She watched as her brother shook his head, sighing deeply. "Not a clue."

"Will figure it out. I know Hermione will help. Ron would to if he wasn't so thick headed at the moment." Sophia tried reassuring her brother but even she was a little worried for the upcoming task and she wasn't even involved.

"I'm going to go find Cedric, warn him about it. Fleur and Viktor already know." With that said, Harry stood from his seat and made his way out of the library. Sophia stood up and walked to the shelves, her fingers skimming through the spines of the well-worn books.

"All right where's the dragon section."

"The Hungarian Horntail is one of the dragons being used. Honestly who chose these dragons?" Hermione quipped as she and Sophia scoured through a couple books as they sat out in the courtyard one afternoon. They and Harry had spent the last 2 weeks researching everything they could on dragons. Their temperaments, their strengths and their weaknesses. But the more they researched, the more worried Sophia became. Harry had tried reassuring her after his talk with Moody but it till hadn't eased her nerves one bit.

"I just want this to be over. I hate feeling this worried all the bloody time." Sophia said as she closed a book on the Chinese firebolt, another pretty nasty dragon that was being used in the tournament. As she looked up, her eyes landed on something that piqued her interest quite a bit. Down by the lake she noticed Viktor. He was dressed casually in just a pair of dark black pants and a grey muscle top. It looked like he was exercising by his stretches but she wasn't sure. She noticed a group of girls nearby watching and giggling, talking amongst themselves. Her and Ginny had noticed that they had been following Viktor around since his arrival and dubbed them his fan club. Ginny had even made a joke at how surprised she was that Ron wasn't among them.

"I think your drooling Soph." She quickly looked away and at her best friend as Hermione laughed. She had noticed the way she looked at Viktor, even though she kept denying it. Her best friend had a crush on the Bulgarian. She found it good. It was nice to see Sophia be excited and happy about something, after everything that had happened to her and Harry, she deserved it.

"I'm not drooling." The redhead said, subtly wiping at her chin, just in case. Hermione shook her head, closing up the book in her hands and adding it to the stack they had. "Sophia, your my best friend and you can tell me anything. I know you like Viktor and before you go denying it, I've seen the looks and those are more than just friend's looks." Hermione said as Sophia sighed, flopping back onto the soft grass.

"Ok maybe I have a little crush. He's just so…. I can't explain it. He's sweet, handsome, caring. But look at him? He's the youngest seeker in the world. He has women throwing themselves at him and following him around. I'm just some awkward 4th year. Why would he want me?" Sophia finally admitted. As the words came out of her mouth, she didn't know if they were directed at Hermione or herself. It was the truth. He was this world renowned star who was older than her. All she was known for was being the girl who lived.

Hermione looked at her friend sadly, gently squeezing her hand. "You don't know that. He may have the same feelings for you. Just wait and see. You have a whole year to find out." She smiled, hoping to give her friend some sort of confidence.

Sophia looked back to where Viktor was, smiling a little. "Maybe."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.

The day of the first task had finally arrived and Sophia could barely eat anything all day. All she could do was worry. Harry tried to play it off, trying not to let the nerves get the best of him but Sophia could see right through him: he was terrified. When the time came for the task to begin, Sophia joined her brother in the champion's tent, hoping to give him some support before the task began.

"I can do this I mean I just have to retrieve the egg. You moved my fire bolt out of the trunk right?" Harry questioned as he sat down in front of his sister. Sophia nodded, smiling a little as she tried to keep her nerves at bay. No use in adding extra pressure on to her brother. "Yes it's out. Don't worry Harry, you can do this I know you can." Sophia squeezed her brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm going to step out and get some air." Harry stood from the cot, making his way out of the tent. Sophia looked around, noting the other champions. Cedric was sat talking with Amos, his father beaming proudly from ear to ear. Fleur was stretching out, Madame Maxine talking to Karkaroff while Viktor sat on one of the cots, looking like he was deep in thought. She took a deep breath and moved over to where he was sitting, noting the way Kararoffs eyes followed her every movement. Ever since his arrival, she had not had a good feeling about the brooding headmaster. She didn't know why, but she knew she couldn't trust him.

"Nervous?" Sophia asked when she was near him. Viktor raised his head, his body relaxing when he took note of who was talking to him. "A little bit yez. And you? You are nervous vor your brother." He asked as she shook her head.

"Yeah I am. I'm nervous for all of you. I want you all to make it out in one piece." She said, sitting down beside him. He smiled, nodding his head a bit. "Do not vorry about me скъпа I vill be alright." He said. She looked at him a little confused with the Bulgarian word. "What does скъпа mean?" before he could answer, the tent flap opened and Dumbledore and Crouch made their way in.

"Miss Potter, I believe its time to get to your seat." Dumbledore said kindly, giving the girl a small smile. "Of course professor. Good luck." She whispered to Viktor as she made her way out, not before giving her brother one last hug and good luck before leaving the tent. Sophia headed up into the stands full of cheering students, finding were Hermione and Ron were. She was still upset with Ron, even though the stubborn git was slowly coming back around.

"Hows Harry?" Hermione questioned as she took her seat. "Nervous, but that's expected. It's not helping that Fred and George are placing bets on who gets set on fire first." She said loudly enough as the 2 twins passed by her with the betting box.

"Hey love its all in good fun. How else are we going to open our shop?" George said as he ruffled her red hair. She slapped his hand away as the cannon went off, signaling the start of the task.

* * *

As soon as the task had ended, Sophia raced down from the stands and back to the tent, eager to see her brother. However, she could not find him in there when she entered. The only 2 people around were Viktor and Karkaroff. The other champions must have been up in the hospital wing, getting looked at. She was about to leave but seeing the exchange between student and headmaster made her stop. She didn't understand what they were saying, both talking in Bulgarian but from the way both their postures were, it couldn't have been good. Viktor had been named as first place jointly with Harry. He probably would have been the only one if the other eggs had not been destroyed during his bout with the Chinese firebolt but Sophia thought he had performed brilliantly.

"Vhat do you vant?" she was brought from her thinking by the booing voice of Karkaroff, seeing both set of eyes on her. Viktors was apologetic while Karkaroffs was looking at her as if she were a piece of dirt on his boot.

"Oh um I was looking for my brother." She replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The look she was getting from the headmaster made her nervous as he continued to sneer at her.

"He iz in zee hospital ving. Go." He dismissed, turning away from the young girl. After taking one last look at Viktor, she turned and quickly walked out of the tent. Sophia was half way up to the castle when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Viktor making his way over to her.

"I vanted to apologize vor Karkaroff. He vas out of line and should not haff talked to you in zhat vay." Viktor replied. Sophia shrugged her shoulders, giving him a small smile.

"It's alirght Viktor. He was just upset I guess. You did brilliant out there by the way. At least you got first place with my brother." She noticed the slight drop in his shoulders, as he sighed deeply. "I vish Krkarfoff thought the same thing." He said quietly. So she was right in thinking that was what he had been upset about.

"Well then he's an idiot to think that. I should um go check on my brother. Congratulations again." Sophia turned and made her way into the castle, the smile never leaving her face as she made her way to the hospital wing. However, she did not notice the set of dark eyes following her, the person taking a quick swig from his bottle before turning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was in an uproar as everyone celebrated. Everyone sat around, discussing the first task and everything that had happened. Sophia smiled as she looked at her brother and and Ron, the 2 finally getting over their fight and making up. "Honestly and they call us difficult." Hermione had said, causing both Ginny and Sophia to laugh.

After a few moments, she saw both boys make their way over to them. "Hey Soph, been meaning to ask you. Since you and Viktor are in love can you get me his autograph?" Ron and Harry barely had time to duck as a pillow was thrown in their direction.

Скъпа-sweetheart

Thanks for the reviews guys. I will post the next chapter when I reach 5 reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.

It had been a few weeks since the first task and things were going relatively normal as winter started to move in. Ron and Harry were best friends again and Hermione and Sophia weren't stuck with choosing sides. The Hogwarts students hatred for Harry disappeared (of course not were the slytherns and even a few Huffelpuffs were concerned). Sophia hadn't seen much of Viktor. Karkaroff kept occupying his time, working with him on strategies for the upcoming tasks. She knew her intuition about the headmaster's dislike of her. Sophia tried not to let her mind wonder to the Bulgarian, spending most of her time trying to help her brother in figuring out the clue in the egg.

Sophia sat at a table in the library, trying in vain to do her defense against the darks arts homework to no avail. She had had the dream again, the one in the graveyard. It had been more vivid this time, felt more real. But the thing that scared her more was when she had startled awake, a searing pain tore through her scar. It took everything in her not to scream out and wake the other girls as she curled in bed panting. As soon as she had woken up, she immediately set off writing to both Sirius and Remus. She hoped they would be able to shed some light on the nightmares that plagued the both of them.

Her eyes moved over the same line for the 15th time in her textbook before she heard a noise nearby. She looked around, wondering if a book had fallen off the shelf when she heard it again. She stood to her feet and made her way around the bookshelf, surprised at what she had seen. Sitting on the floor against the wall, a spilled stack of books beside them, was the handsome Bulgarian who had been occupying her thoughts.

"Viktor what are you doing back here?" she asked as he looked up from an open book in his lap. It was a strange sight to see the bulky athlete in a library with a book of all things instead of on a broom.

"I am trying to vigure out zee clue. I needed to be on my own to zhink." He replied, rubbing a hand down his face as he closed the book in frustration, reaching for a new one. Sophia walked over, sitting on the floor in front of him, her hand picking up one of the discarded books. She glanced back over at the boy sitting in front of her, noting how his eye brows crinkled slightly in concentration as he read the words, his jaw line tensing up a bit. Even when he was tired and frustrated he looked handsome. She could see why he was followed by girls everywhere he went.

"Sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better, Harry has no clue about the egg either. He's given both of us a headache every time he opens that blasted egg." Sophia joked, noting the small smile that appeared on the Bulgarians face.

"I guezz that iz a good think." He said as he looked back down at the book. They both sat there in a comfortable silence, Viktor with his research and Sophia with her thoughts.

"Are you veeling well?" She jumped a little startled when she heard his voice, looking over seeing his focus on her and not the book anymore. "Um yes I am why do you ask?"

"You ave dark circles under your eyez." He took note. Sophia pushed her hair back, forcing a smile on her lips. "Yeah I'm fine just trouble sleeping. Snape loves to pile on essays and with helping my brother.." she was luckily saved from her awful lie as Ginny rounded the corner.

"Oh um sorry didn't mean to interrupt. McGonagall's called a meeting for all the 4th year students and up." She said, looking from both Sophia and Viktor. Sophia was thankful for the interruption and grabbed her bag as she stood to her feet. "Well Viktor I hope your able to figure the clue out soon. I'll see you later." Before she could walk away, Viktor's hand gently grasped hers as he stood to his feet.

"I know you love your brother but he vould not vant you to make yourself ill in order to help him. Take care ov your zelf скъпа."He bowed polity, placing a small kiss on her hand. He kneeled down and collected his books moving past both her and Ginny.

Ginny broke out into a smile, looping her arm through her friends as they made their way out of the library. "So I'm going to be a bridesmaid right?"

* * *

"A ball! Are they mad? Why does there need to be a ball?" Sophia snickered into her pumpkin juice, having heard this for the 5th time in the last 2 weeks from Ron. Ever since the announcement of the Yule Ball, that was all anyone could talk about. For the girls it was what to wear, who would ask them while the boys grumbled about wearing dress robes and how to ask a girl out.

"Honestly you 2. We've faced trolls, giant spiders, dementors and the whomping willow and you're afraid of asking someone to a little dance?" Sophia questioned to a resounding "Yes." from both boys. She rolled her eyes, finishing her drink as she set down the cup. "Boys." She muttered Hermione laughing a little along with her friend.

"I think Neville might be the only one excited. He stays up in the dormitory practicing his dance moves. It's quite funny actually." Ron said as Hermione hit his arm. "At least he has the courage to ask someone. He asked Ginny the other day." Ron's eyes widened as he went to reply but he immediately froze, starring at something just behind Harry and Sophia. "Ron are you alright?" Harry asked but still he remained silent. It wasn't until a throat cleared and Sophia turned around that she saw what had made Ron freeze up.

Viktor stood in front of her, smiling softly, not taking note to the whispers and stares from the other students in the Great Hall. He reached down and gently took Sophias hand, holding it in both of his. "Sovia, would you do me the honor and accompany me to the yule ball?"

Sophia could have sworn her brain had stopped working. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hear he was, Viktor Krum, asking her out to the ball. She would have pinched herself to see if she was dreaming but the small jab in her side by Seamus told her she wasn't. She slowly shook her head, trying to regain the ability to speak. "I would love to Viktor." She said, her face breaking out into a grin.

The young Bulgarian smiled, kissing her hand softly. "I am glad you said yez." He let go of her hand, turning and making his way out of the great hall, probably heading back to the dumstrang quarters. Sophia sat there, still in shock before she was suddenly crowded around by half the girls in Gryffindor house.

"Harry…your sister just got asked out by Viktor Krum, the greatest seeker on the planet." Ron said, he too in shock as he watched Katie and Angelina hugging the still stunned girl. Harry too watched, unsure of how to react. Harry knew he would need to write to Remus and Sirius.

* * *

Viktors POV

"Zee and you ver nervous for nothing." Alexander teased, gripping my shoulder as we made our way outside the Hogwarts castle, the smile still evident on my face. When we had been informed about the ball, the only person who had come to mind was Sophia. When I was not concentrating on the tournament, my mind would wonder to the young Potter girl. I did not mean to get as close as I had, only wishing to say hello when I had recognized her from the night of the qudditch cup. But seeing her that day by the lake, her eyes red from crying had pulled on my heart in a way I had not experienced, not even with previous girlfriends. There was something about her. I was drawn not only to her subtle beauty but her good heart. I saw how kind she was in the way she treated her friends and the love she had for her brother. I had gone back and forth on whether or not to ask her but when I had overheard a Ravenclaw boy discussing his idea of asking her out, I had decided to go for it.

Walking on to the ship, I noticed Karkoroff walking over. I immediately straightened up, as he stood before us, Alexander taking his leave when he was told. "So I ave heard you ver asking zee Potter girl to the yule ball?" Ever since the day of the first task when he had seen Sophia and I talking, Karkaroff had been questioning my relationship with her. He had told me to keep my head straight, to not lose focus on what was important, winning the tournament. "Zhat girl vill mess with your mind to help her brother," he had said one day during my training exercises.

"I did and she said yes. Iz that a problem?" I challenged my headmaster. I did not care that he was my headmaster. I respected him of course but when it concerned my private life, he did not have control over that. I saw the small hint of a sneer on his lips, his body rigid in disapproval. "No it iz your choice. But remember vhy you are here Viktor." Without another word, he moved past me, making his way off the ship. I let the smile return to my face as I made my way into my dormitory, Sophia's shocked face still etched in my mind.

Alright another chapter out! Thank you all for the reviews. Sooooo…..how about 10 reviews and I will post Chapter 11. Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it very much. Soo I'm hoping to get at least 20 reviews before posting the next chapter.

Sophias POV

I watched as the snow fell softly, curling up by the window in the girls dormitory. I could hear the other girls still asleep, the clock telling me it would be another hour before any of them would wake up. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass, watching the window fog up from my warm breath. The nightmare was still evident in my mind, making me shiver not from the cold. It had been the same only I was not in the house but the graveyard. My feet moved without direction until I came across a body lying on the ground. At first, I did not recognize it until my eyes landed on the face. Brown eyes stared up at me, dull and lifeless before I shot up in bed, sweat sticking to my brow and my scar throbbing painfully.

I quickly rubbed my eyes, hoping I could erase the image of Viktor's lifeless body out of my mind before I would have to start getting ready. Today was one of the Hogsmead trips and I would be going into the village with Ginny and Hermione to pick out dresses for the ball. Ginny had already been sent one from her mother, a gift after she had heard her only daughter was going to her first ball, but she had wanted to tag along to help Hermione and I find dresses. I had been looking forward to the trip ever since Hermione had been asked by Alexander, a dumstrang student, a few days before. I had been surprised, having thought Ron would have asked her. Sadly, him and Harry were still dateless, the ball only 2 weeks away.

I stood up, deciding to start getting ready as I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower. I hoped the warm water would help relax me but the small throbbing in my head told me it would not be an easy fix. After the shower, I quickly did a drying spell on my hair, pulling it up in a loose ponytail as I pulled on my jumper that Mrs. Weasly had made me the year before, pulling on some jeans and boots before heading down to the common room. The fire burned lowly, the room quite with everyone still asleep.

I knew it would be at least an hour before the girls had woken up so I decided to head up to the owlery and see if I had gotten a letter back from Remus or Sirius. It was likely Remus would write but I could never be certain if Sirius would. I knew how dangerous it was for him to take the risk and I knew whenever Harry and I received letters, it could cost him dearly if they were intercepted. I cherished every letter, keeping the stack of them hidden away in a secret compartment in my trunk, bringing them out only when everyone was asleep and the curtains around my bed were securely shut, rereading them over and over until I had them memorized.

The chill air hit me hard as I stepped outside, wrapping my arms tightly around myself as I quickly made it to the owlery, making sure not to slip on the ice. I moved in, being greeted by the hoots from the owls already inside. I whistled softly, smiling as Hedwig flew down. I stroked her soft featers, giving her a treat as I took the letter from her. I was just about to open it up when the door opened suddenly. I quickly stuffed the letter into my pocket, turning around to see the same face I had seen earlier in my nightmare. This time however he was not lying on the ground, his eyes cold and dead, but warm and lively.

"I am sorry to startle you. I saw you valk in and vanted to say hello." Viktor replied softly. I smiled, pushing a few loose pieces of hair behind my ear as I walked over, walking outside with him. His English was slowly starting to get better over time, his accent still strong. I saw he was dressed for the weather, bundled with a large brown cloak with fur lining. I knew I would have to grab something warmer before heading into Hogsmead.

"No its ok. I was just checking if I had any letters in." I said, crossing my arms as we made are way down the steps. "Woke up early and I just couldn't go back to sleep."

"Are you going into Hogsmead today?" Viktor asked, making conversation as we continued to walk with no real destination in mind.

I nodded, kicking up little bits of snow as we went. "Yes actually. I'm going dress shopping with my friend Hermione for the yule ball." At the mention of the ball, I noticed Viktor's smile widen a little more. "Yez. I heard Alexander asked your friend. He finds her quite interesting. I cannot vait to see vhat you look like. I know you vill be beautiful in vhatever you choose."

My cheek flushed red, looking up at Viktor as we continued to walk. His words touched me deeply. I had never been too confident with guys I liked but with Viktor, it almost felt natural. Being around him, I didn't feel awkward or embarrassed. I felt….normal.

"That's very kind of you to say. I'm sure you will be as equally handsome. I bet every girl will have their eyes on you." I teased, gently nudging him with my shoulder. His deep laugh sounded like music to my ears as he chuckled.

"Vell I vill haff to vorry about every boys eyes on you. I vas surprised you had not been asked before I had?" he voiced his question. I shrugged, digging my hands in my pockets to warm them up. "Well I mean with who I am, it tends to intimidate people away." I say, feeling my scar tingle a little. I noticed Viktor stop beside me, turning fully to face me.

"You should know, I am not easily scared avay."I shivered slightly, by both his words and the cold. Instantly, he shrugged out of his coat, wrapping it around my body. "Won't you be cold?"

He smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, the muscles in his arms tensing as he did so. "I am born and bred Bulgarian. I am used to zee cold." The rest of the walk was made up of small talk about our lives as I held the cloak tightly around me. It smelled of spice, broom polishing and something I could only describe as pure masculinity. I had learned a little bit of his home back in Bulgaria, playing qudditch, his parents, and his siblings. I smiled as I heard the happiness in his voice as he went on about his little sister Ivana, telling me of how in one years' time she would be on her way to the sister school of dumstang to start her magic studies. It warmed my heart to see this brute of a man showing a different side that most probably never saw. I had talked about my life before I had learned what I was, finding it amusing how confused he had looked when I mentioned anything muggle. I took note of his hardened eyes when I had mentioned the durselys and noticed his eyes soften when I talked on about the weasly family.

"…and when I had asked what was so funny, Harry pulled me in front of a mirror and my hair was completely green. After that I never take anything edible from Fred or George." I explained, Viktor laughing from the story. "Hey it's not funny, my hair was green for 2 weeks." I said, unable stop my own laughter.

"You veally care for zhem." He said as we walked closer to the large doors of the castle. I nodded my head, watching as the snow continued to fall lightly around us. "I do. Honestly there like my own family. It's nice to feel like you belong to something full of love and warmth." They stood outside the doors, both in a comfortable silence before I shrugged off his cloak, immediately missing the warmth it had given me.

"Thank you for walking with me Viktor. I really enjoyed spending time with you." I said as I handed the cloak back to him. He took it, pulling it around him before he took my small hand in his.

"The pleasure vas all mine malko gŭlŭb. I look voreward to zee ball." He bowed lightly, placing a kiss on the top of my hand, turning to leave when he finished. I ran my fingers over my hand absent mindedly as I watched him walk away. Maybe I should brush up on some Bulgarian, I thought to myself as I made my way inside.

Once I got back to the common room and saw it was still deserted, I sat in the vacant arm chair beside the dying embers, pulling the letter out of my pocket. I smiled softly at the scrawled lettering, instantly recognizing it as Remuses handwriting.

'_Sophia, I'm glad to hear from you after your last letter. I'm very sorry for what you and especially Harry are going through at the moment. You and harry were both right in believing this has something to do with the dreams you've both been having. I and the order have been working to try and figure out how Harrys name could have been chosen and if any of you know whose followers could have had anything to do with it. Mind you, also keep a wary eye on Karkaroff. He is not one to be trusted._

_Now this was not all I wanted to discuss. A little birdie has told me you have seemed to catch the attention of one Viktor Krum,' _I rolled her eyes, knowing that little birdie had to have been Harry as I continued to read, '_Seems you and your mother both fancy qudditch players. Padfoot wanted me to pass along a message: "If the Bulgarian bloke makes you cry, to hell with dementors I will hex him in person." It seems like he is not joking either. I'm happy for you but promise to be careful. Both in school and around this Viktor fellow. I feel as if I would be letting James down if I didn't tell you that._

_Please keep in touch, you and Harry both. Stay vigilant and most importantly, stay safe._

_Love Moony and Padfoot.'_

I smiled faintly, my eyes wondering over the letter once more before tucking it away in my pocket. I knew when it came time to boys I would miss the presence of having parents. Having my mother gushing over some crush and giving me advice while my father sulked, grumbling over how I needed to stop growing up. While I would never have this sort of interaction with my parents, I felt a little better knowing I would have them with people who were pretty close.

malko gŭlŭb-little dove


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said I wouldn't post the next chapter until I got at least 20 reviews but I couldn't wait! I was way too excited to post this up and have you all read it. So, for chapter 13, I will post it when I receive at least 6 reviews. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.**

The 2 weeks seemed to flow bye until it was the day of the yule ball. Classes had been canceled for the day as the Castle was decorated for the event. Large green wreaths decorated the corridors as garland wound its way around the stone pillars while candles flickered throughout the castle. The most emphasis was put on the great hall. No student had been let in after lunch as staff continued to filter in and out, the doors shutting close behind them so as not to give away any inkling to how the great hall looked.

But students weren't concerned with that at the moment. Most of the students were locked away in their respected common rooms and dormitory's, preparing for the ball. Sophia sat on her bed, watching the chaos that was the girl's dormitory. Clothes littered the room, Sophia unable to even make out the floor underneath. The room was loud, excited chatter coming from all over as the girls discussed the ball that would be taking place in a few hours. Lavender was seated with Pavarti in a deep blue dress as Padame did her hair into an elegant bun, the 3 discussing their dates. Harry and Ron had finally been successful in finding dates, asking the 2 Patail sisters to go with them. Ron however was still in a sour mood that Hermione had been asked by the 'bloody pumpkin head' as he liked to describe Alexander, a dumstrang student. However, when approached about the subject, he would deny his jealousy.

"Are you excited Sophia?" Sophia looked to her left as she saw Hermione on her own bed. Ginny sat behind her, working on her hair, her pink dress laying on the bed beside her. When the girls had gone dress shopping and Hermione had tried the dress on, both Ginny and Sophia had been speechless. It had been a unanimous vote to get the dress.

"Yes I am. Just a bit nervous you know. Mcgonegall told me that because I was Viktor's date, we would be making an entrance with the other champions and be the first to dance." She said a little unsurely. Sophia had always hated being the center of attention, giving the amount she had received in the wizarding world. And now to have all eyes on her and Viktor made her palms sweat.

"Don't worry Soph, you'll be fine out there. Your dancing has gotten better. Plus you're going to look gorgeous. Viktor won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Angelina said as she walked by, giving the girl a quick wink as she disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

"She's right. Now you better get ready so I will have time to do your hair." Ginny said as she started to pin up Hermione's curls. Sophia nodded, reaching into her trunk and pulling out the garment bag that held her newly purchased dress before following Katie into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Harry and Ron waited anxiously down in the common room, both pulling at the collars of their dress robes. It felt weird being dressed up, something neither of them was used to.

"Honestly, what could be taking them so long? How long does it take girls to get dressed?" Ron gripped as he fixed the ruffles on his robes. He still couldn't get over how ghastly they looked, reminding him of something his old aunt Muriel would be wearing.

"Don't know." Harry replied as they continued to wait for Sophia and Hermione. They would head down to the great hall together and meet up with their own dates once there. Even though Pavarti was a nice girl, he still couldn't get over the fact he hadn't plucked the courage up to ask Cho Chang before Cedric had asked her.

A quick jab to his ribs brought harry from his thoughts and before he could ask Ron why he had done it, he froze, unsure of what he was really seeing was his sister. She reached the bottom step that led to the dormitories, unrecognizable to Harry. For as long as he could remember, he had only ever seen his sister in jeans, their school uniforms and never anything like a dress or skirt. Now she was dressed in a floor length, light teal gown. The material fell around her, giving her a shape that was mostly hidden by her school robes. The dress was short sleeved with intricate designs on the top, a beaded belt wrapped around the waist. Her hair was let down in loose curls, her face glowing with light amount of makeup. All he could think of was how much she looked like their mother in that very moment.

"So…..how do I look?" Sophia asked nervously, taking in the still frozen looks from her brother and friend.

"You look like a girl." Were the first words out of Rons mouth. She gave him a small shove, laughing a little as her eyes looked back at her brothers. She saw him shake his head slightly, smiling as he took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

"You look beautiful Soph, just like mum," He said softly, his voice filled with emotion. Sophia smiled more, her eyes glossing over with tears slightly.

"Is Hermione coming down?" Ron asked suddenly as Sophia blinked back the tears.

"Yes she's still getting ready. She told me she would meet us down there. Now come on you too, we have a ball to be getting to." She looped her arms between there's and made their way out of the portrait and down towards the great hall. As the trio made their way to the great hall, both harry and Ron couldn't help but notice the way the male student body took notice of Sophia. Harry could feel his blood boil slightly, noticing a slythern 7th year openly check her out. If it hadn't had been for Sophia's arm in his, he would have hexed the boy. Ron felt the same way, his hand itching to reach for his wand as well.

The 3 finally arrived outside the great hall, seeing students milling around the partially open doors. Sophia looked around, not used to seeing everyone dressed up so nice when her eyes locked on to a pair of dark eyes, her breath hitching as she took him in. Viktor was stood with a couple of his fellow classmates, all dressed in similar dark red dress robes and fur lined cloaks. He looked so handsome, the dress robes making him look older, more commanding than he usually was.

On the other side, Viktor was floored when Alexander patted his shoulder, pointing towards the staircase. Viktor had seen many beautiful women in his time from witches to veelas but what he saw in front of him instantly changed his opinion of what true beauty was. He looked at Sophia, her lithe body clothed in a flowing teal green dress, the fabric clinging to her body and showing off the subtle curves of her figure. Her flaming red hair, usually pulled back by a ponytail, was let down and loose, framing her heart shaped face.

Sophia watched as Viktor excused himself from his friends, making his way over to where she, Harry and Ron were standing. He gave hellos to both Harry and Ron before turning his attention back to Sophia. He gave a small bow, his hand reaching down and taking hers, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. "I knew you vould look beautiful but I never imagined you vould look zhis breathe taking malko gŭlŭb," he said his hand still holding on to hers.

Sophia smiled at the compliment, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you and I have to say you look quite handsome yourself. Red is a good color for you." Sophia wanted to slap herself but stopped when she saw the handsome smile on his face. He took her hand, wrapping it around his arm as he led her away. She glanced back at her brother and Ron, giving them a small wave as Viktor led her away. Viktor and Sophia waited as the rest of the students made their way into the great hall. She smiled when she saw Hermione on the arm of Alexander, not missing the look of pure jealousy on Rons face as he followed them in with Padame.

"Alright champions if you could line up in front of the doors for your entrance." McGonagall called, ushering the couples forward. Sophia stood beside Viktor, her hand wrapped around his arm behind Fleur and her date, Cedric placed behind them with Cho and Harry and Pavarti bringing up the rear.

"You are nervous no?" Viktor said quietly, leaning down so Sophia could here.

"A little yes. I don't particularly like being in the center of attention." She answered truthfully, trying to calm her bubbling nerves. She felt Viktor give her hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling as he leaned down closer.

"Do not vorry about vhat others are looking at. Just keep your eyes on me. Pretend like ve are zhe only 2 out zhere." Her face heated as his lips brushed gently against her cheek in a chaste kiss before the doors opened to the great hall. Sophia didn't have time to think before she was making her way inside. She gasped as they walked in, finally seeing the great hall fully decorated. The ceiling had been enchanted to mimic the falling snow outside. The entire place was pure white, reminding her of some sort of fantasy winter wonderland. A large Christmas tree stood tall and proud were the staff tables would usually be, decorated brightly and covered in snow.

The champions and there dates soon made it to the dance floor, turning to face each other. Viktor moved his hand on her waist, taking her other hand in his as she placed her right hand on his shoulder. She looked up at him, even in her heels he still had a height advantage to her as the music started to play. Her feet moved along with the music, following Viktor's lead. He seemed to have had more practice in dancing than she did. She kept Viktor's words in mind, never looking anywhere but him. It felt as if time slowed down and they were the only 2 in the room.

Viktor smiled as he held her in his arms, grabbing her waist and lifting her up, her hands clutching his broad shoulders. Her laughter was music to his ears as he spun her around the dance floor. Others soon joined the 4 couples, joining the champions as the music continued to play. Sophia was able to put every fear and worry in the back of her mind, letting herself enjoy this moment and feel like a normal girl for the first time in her life.

6 reviews and I will post the next chapter (which I have already written :) )

malko gŭlŭb-little dove


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story and review it. Honestly the highlight of my day was reading your reviews! THANK YOU, THANK YOU AND THANK YOU **

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my characters.**

Sophia could honestly say she had not had as much fun as she did during the ball in quite some time. She had danced with both Viktor and her friends (even dragging her brother and Ron up and dancing with them as well). She enjoyed the Weird Sisters performances, having been made a fan of them by Ginny the year before. Sophia laughed as she was twirled around by Viktor as the current song came to an end.

"Alright I really need to take a break before I keel over from exhaustion." She finally said, taking Viktors offered arm. They made their way from the crowd of students where she saw her brother and Ron still sulking at the table, their dates having long accepted the invitations from 2 students from Dumstrang to dance.

"Your vrother and friend do not zeem to be excited." Viktor noted as the 2 walked through the doors of the Great hall, only a few students littering the area outside. She let Viktor lead her out to the small courtyard, the cold air, instantly cooling down her flushed skin. She had not realized how warm she had been inside, the temperature feeling good against her face.

"There just a little upset they couldn't come to the ball with the people they wanted to. I was sure Ron would ask Hermione." Sophia jumped a little, Viktor quietly wrapping his cloak around her body. She instantly pulled it closer, keeping the falling snow from making her too cold.

"Ahhh Von likes your friend. Hopefully he vill tell her before it iz too late. Alexander has taken a fancy to her." Viktor said, both taking a seat on bare bench. The 2 fell into silence, watching the snow fall around them and cover the already white ground. "I haff had a vonderful time tonight vith you Sovia." Viktor said after a few moments, his hand gently wrapping around hers.

She turned her head smiling, getting ready to reply when a pair of soft lips brushed against hers lightly. Sophia froze, surprised at the action. She had not expected him to kiss her but she wasn't complaining. He must have believed he had done something wrong as he started to move his lips from hers. Before he could move any farther, Sophia leaned in and pressed her lips a little more firmly to his. When he felt her responding back, Viktor let out a small breath as he kissed her back. The hand that had been holding hers moved, wrapping loosely around her waist, his other hand moving to the back of her neck to pull her closer. Sophia pressed her small hands against his chest, her left hand moving up to lay against his cheek.

When air was finally needed, the 2 pulled away. Both their breathes came out in slow pants, showing in the chilled air as they starred at one another. Sophia smiled shyly, her hand lightly curling against his chest. "That was my first kiss." She said almost bashfully. She was not an idiot to think this had been his first. With his age and looks, he probably kissed his share of beautiful girls.

Viktor laughed softly, the hand behind her neck moving to cup her cheek. He brushed his thumb lightly against her bottom lip, slightly swollen from their kiss. "I am glad I am your virst kiss. Vas it good?" He asked quietly, his warm breath fanning across her face.

She smiled wider, leaning her face against the warmth of his hand. "Better than good, brilliant actually. I'ld very much like to do it again." Viktor smirked a little at her answer.

"As you vish malko gŭlŭb," and his lips were back on hers. The 2 sat like this for what felt like hours, their lips moving in sync together before a clearing throat broke them apart. They looked and saw the inky black robes and greasy hair of Professor Snape. He looked at the 2, the same bored expression he always seemed to have etched on his face.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Krum, I believe it is time to make your way back in, I would hate to have to take points from Gryffindor now would I." He said slowly, looking straight at Sophia. She knew given the chance he would. In that moment however she could have hexed the potions teacher for interrupting them.

"Yes professor." Sophia bit out. She rose to her feet with Viktor, taking his offered hand as the 2 made their way back inside. "He iz very intimidating….and needs to vash his hair," Viktor whispered. Sophia tried to hide her laughter behind her hand but it was impossible.

"At least you don't have to have him as a professor. Bloody awful that one." She said. Viktor squeezed her hand as the 2 made their way to the doors. However, something on the steps stopped Sophia. Sitting down, her knees pulled to her chest sat Hermione, crying. Her hair was loose from its up do, falling down around her shoulders, her dress slightly wrinkled.

"Hermione what's wrong." Sophia immediately went to her friend, taking a seat beside her and touching her shoulder. Hermione wiped her eyes, turning to look at her best friend, her make up smudged slightly.

"Ron that bloody git. He had to ruin everything." Sophia didn't need to know any more as she hugged her best friend, Hermione sniffling slightly as she started to calm down. "I just want to go up to the common room." Hermione finally said as she pulled away wiping her eyes. Sophia looked over to Viktor. He smiled and nodded his head. He walked over as Sophia stood up.

"It iz all vight. Go be vith your friend. I need to get rest. Goodnight Sophvia." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before turning and making his way out of the castle. Sophia turned, catching the surprised look on her friends face at what she had just seen.

"Come on I'll tell you about it in the dormitory." Sophia said as the 2 girls climbed the stairs. It wasn't until they reached the common room that Sophia remembered she still had Viktor's cloak wrapped around her. Seeing the time, she decided she would give it to him the next day, wrapping it tighter around her as his smell enveloped her, her lips still tingling from their kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimed I don't own anything except my own characters.**

"So he just…kissed you." Hermione said the next day as the 2 girls made their way to breakfast. As soon as they had made it into the girl's dormitory the night before, Sophia had been bombarded with questions from her friend. The 2 sat up for hours, talking about it. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's happiness. If anyone deserved anything good in their lives, it was Sophia.

"Yeah. It kind of took me off guard in the beginning. I didn't expect him to. I wonder…I mean why he did? I'm not complaining, I just what does it mean?" That was the main question that had filled her thoughts all night when she laid in bed. Was it just a one time, spur of the moment? Did he have feelings? Maybe he wanted to be more than friends? She knew she would need to speak with Viktor about it sooner than later.

It seemed like it would be the latter because as they descended the last stair case towards the great hall, Sophia noticed Viktor walking over to them, fresh snow powdering his cloak. When his eyes landed on Sophia, she couldn't help the small flutter in her stomach as she noticed the smile slowly creep across his face. Once he stood before her, giving a brief hello to Hermione, he took Sophia's hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

"Good morning Sophvia. I vas hoping ve could talk in private." Viktor asked, glancing over at Hermione. She looked between the 2, giving a small smile to Sophia as she walked into the great hall. Sophia followed Viktor as they walked towards a deserted corridor beside the great hall. Sophia glance around slightly, a little nervous now at what he wanted to talk to her about. Maybe he wanted to tell her that it was a mistake that he only wanted to remain friends? The thought made her feel ill.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sophia looked up at Viktor, noticing the hint of nervousness in his eyes. It was weird, seeing the normally confident seeker look as nervous as he did.

"I vanted to talk about last night. I vant to apologize if I moved to vast vor you. It vas not not my intent. It just," he took a breath, rubbing the back of his neck giving her a sheepish look, "I vanted to kiss you vor a vhile now. I understand ve have not known each other long. Vut I have grown to care deeply about you Sophvia. Virst as a friend and now…. I vould very much like to see ver this vould go if you do as vell." Viktor said truthfully. She looked up at him, seeing just how much he meant what he said. A part of her mind, a very small part, told her to say no, to let him down easy. She knew that things concerning Voldemort were starting to increase. She could feel something dangerous looming on the horizon. She did not want to drag anyone else she cared about into this mess. But a larger part, mainly her heart, was much louder. She too had grown to care for the young seeker. She wanted to get to know him, to be with him.

Her heart won out in the end as she moved up on to her toes and kissed the Bulgarian, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck. It felt just as good as it had the night before, even better if she were honest. She couldn't imagine herself getting tired of kissing the man in front of her. She smiled as she pulled away, her lips barely brushing across his. "I believe that means yes." She teased, laughter falling from her as she was swept off the ground and spun around, her arms tightening around his shoulders.

A loud cough brought their attention away from one another and Sophia looked, seeing the bewildered faces of her brother and Ron. Ron was starring, slack jawed at the 2 while Harry looked on quite sheepishly, almost like he didn't know what to say exactly. "This will be fun to explain to them." Sophia said, the smile still stretched on her face.

* * *

"So you're…a couple." Harry tried to wrap his mind around the foreign word, looking at his sister as they sat in the courtyard during a break. Ever since he and Ron had caught the both of them making out, Harry had no idea how to feel. Of course he knew he would have to come to the realization that Sophia would start dating but it felt like it had come to fast. He still remembered her as the fascinated 11 year old the first day in Diagon Alley. It was his job as her brother to protect her. He had to for their father James.

Sophia nodded, brushing back a few loose strands of hair. She knew it would take some time for her brother to fully get on board. For the last few years, it had been just the 2 of them. They had been there for one another against the Durselys treatment as well as the incidents that had occurred in Hogwarts. "Yes we are. I know its going to take some time, believe me it will for me as well. But it feels right. It's nice to have some sense of normalcy for once you know." Sophia replied as Harry nodded in understanding.

"All right. Just be careful and you know if he hurts you I can hex him." Sophia laughed, laying her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Padfoot already beat you to the threats Harry." Harry smirked, grabbing parchment from his bag. "Right almost forgot. I have to write to Moony and Padfoot. They'll definitely want to hear about this." Harry ducked the quill that was thrown at him.

It only took 2 days before the entire school had learned about the coupling of Viktor Krum and Sophia Potter. Sophia was used to the whispers but usually they involved something to do with danger, her brother or Voldomort himself. Now it was: "It's so sweet, there so cute together," "I knew that would happen, Rita Skeeter was right," or her personal favorite: "Poor Viktor. Potter must have slipped him a love potion." The last one was mostly muttered by Slytherin girls, all the while throwing her nasty glances.

Sophia ignored the whispers, her happiness making them almost nonexistence. When he wasn't working on his studies or the clue to the second task, Viktor spent most of his time with Sophia. The new couple would walk around the grounds, their hands intertwined as they talked, getting to know each other. Sophia learned more about Viktor's life and his desire to be a qudditch player. Sophia in turn did the same, mentioning her own desire in making the Gryffindor team next year.

"Veally? You vant to play qudditch like your brother? Vhat position." Viktor asked her enthusiastically as they sat by the black lake.

"Chaser. Since Angelina will be taking over as captain she's going to be the new Keeper. I'm trying out as a chaser. I need to do a bit of practicing before next year's tryouts though." Sophia chucked a rock at the black lake, watching it skim the surface before sinking down below.

"Vell I vould be happy to help you practice. I haff veen told I am a good player." Viktor teased, brushing his lips lightly against her cheek as his arms wrapped around her. She smiled, giving him a quick kiss before settling against him. The 2 remained like this in a comfortable silence, their breaths coming out in white puffs as they looked out towards the black lake. "I could get used to zhis." Viktor whispered after a few moments, his arms tightening around Sophia waist slightly. "Me too," she said just as quietly, laying her head back against his shoulder.

Later on that day as Sophia was heading towards the Gryffindor common room after dinner she was blocked by a large figure. Looking up, she saw the dark eyes of Igor Karkaroff starring her down. "Um I'm sorry headmaster I did not-"

"You think me az a vool." He suddenly said, his eyes blazing with a restrained fury. "zhis little romance vith Viktor. Vhat your angle? You are trying to get inzide his head to help your brother." He spat down to her, making the girl take an involuntary step back.

"I am not doing such a thing. I care about Viktor. You're the one using him for his glory." If it were possible for his face to get any redder, it would have. "Vhy you insolent little-"

"That's enough Karkaroff." A gruff voice interrupted. Mad eye hobbled forward, his magical eye whizzing between the 2. "You wouldn't be threatening Miss Potter now would you?" Mad eye turned both eyes to the headmaster, who shook with rage as he clenched his hands.

"Of course not." With that he brushed past the 2, making his way out of the castle. Mad eye watched him, his tongue flicking out briefly as he looked back at Sophia. "You alright?"

"Yeah thanks professor." Sophia was still a little wary of the new defense teacher but had warmed up to him when she had heard how much he helped her brother in the tasks. Moody nodded, pulling out the flask he carried with him, taking a quick swig. She watched as he hobbled down the corridor before disappearing behind a door.


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't thank you all enough for the love you guys have been giving this story. I love reading the reviews and the make me want to write even more so keep it up everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my characters.**

Today was the day of the second task and as Harry looked around the crowded platforms, he couldn't help but notice Sophia was missing. The last he had seen of her was the night before in the library. He along with Sophia, Ron and Hermione were scouring through books, trying to figure out a way for Harry to breathe under water when both she and Ron were called away by Mad Eye. That had been the last he had seen of either of them. Hermione had not been able to answer his questions, she too noticing her friend's absence.

"Maybe she and Ron just missed the boats out here." Hermione tried to reassure Harry as his eyes kept darting around. They soon landed on Viktor as he stood with his fellow Dumstang students and headmaster. He noticed the way his eyes too scanned the crowds, looking for something or someone. Harry knew in that moment he had not seen his sister as well.

"Maybe. But don't you think it's a little weird? I mean I don't think she-," Harry couldn't finish his thought before Dumbledore's booming voice echoed out, signaling for the 4 champions to step forward.

_**Viktors POV**_

I had hoped to see Sophia in the Great Hall during breakfast before the second task but to my disappointment, I had not seen her. I kept my hopes up to see her before it had started but as more and more students arrived at the platforms on the black lake, I did not catch a glimpse of her red hair. I had looked for Harry or her fiend Hermione and was surprised she was not with one of them.

I didn't have much time to my thoughts before Karkaroff was ushering me forward as the task got ready to start. I held my wand tight in my hand, my gaze focused on the inky black water below me. When the cannon shot off, I dived into the water with Fleur and Cedric, Harry following with a large splash. I took a second to transfigure my head into that of a shark before I swam further down into the lake. It felt like hours had gone by as I kept swimming, fighting off the occasional grindylow before I finally made it to the destination.

I noticed a figure above me and saw Cedric swimming to the surface, clutching something large in his hand. I cursed internally, knowing I would not be coming in first. I would never hear the end of it from Karkaroff. A shrill scream brought my attention away from the disappearing boy and back towards the merpeople ruins. I saw Harry, surrounded by the merpeople, a trident to his throat.

However, my attention was soon drawn to the floating objects that lay behind him. My blood boiled, the hand clutching my wand tightening as I saw the floating body of Sophia. She was accompanied by her friend Ron as well as a young girl with blonde hair. Probably the treasure that was taken from Fleur. Before I could think of anything else, I sped forward. The merpeople saw me and gave out a shriek, quickly dashing away as I sped by Harry. I bit through the rope holding her ankle, grabbing her hand and swimming towards the surface without sparing a glance back at Harry. I knew time would be up soon and I needed to get Sophia to the surface before the enchantment wore off.

_**Sophia's POV**_

I gasped, coughing as water filled my lungs and nose. I looked to my right, my eyes widening as I saw the head of a shark. Before I could freak out however, I saw the head start to disappear, being replaced by the face of Viktor's. I heard cheering all around us as we swam towards the platform. I struggled a little, having never been a really good swimmer to begin with.

"I've got you." Viktor said, his arm securely around my waist as he helped me to the platform. I was greeted by both Seamus and Dean who both helped me from the frigid water, Viktor following right behind me. I stumbled forward, my body violently shaking as the cold air hit my wet body. I felt a towel wrap around me, seeing Viktor knelt beside me.

"You are ok?" Viktor asked, looking over my body for any other injuries. I shook my head yes as I saw Hermione rush forward carrying what looked like a bath robe.

"Sophia you must be freezing here." Hermione handed me the bathrobe as I quickly pulled it on. It instantly warmed me. I knew Hermione must have but some little charm on it and I was thankful for that. I looked over seeing Viktor being congratulated by his friends, a big smirk on Karkaroffs face. I heard another splash, my eyes darting over to the lake. I ran over to the edge with Hermione and saw Ron and a young girl swimming over. I noticed Fleur rush forward to help the girl out of the water as Ron pulled himself out. Hermione hurried over with a towel, throwing her arms round Ron's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Where's Harry?" I asked as I joined them, my eyes darting back to the lake. Ron shook his head as he pulled the towel tighter around him. "I don't know." he said quietly, looking back at the water. I watched, dread filling my body every second that passed. Suddenly everyone gasped as the clock rang out, a body shooting out from the water and hitting the platform with a loud thud. I rushed forward, falling to my knees by my brother as he coughed up water.

"Harry thank god." I threw my arms around him tightly as he returned the hug, his body shaking from the cold as I had been doing previously. I saw Seamus hurry forward, placing a towel around his shoulders as he called for another one. I looked, seeing Fleur quickly walk over, her hand clutching the girl's hand who had been helped by Ron from the Black lake.

"You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister. Thank you!" she exclaimed, kissing Harry on both cheeks before doing the same to Ron. I smiled a little, noticing the stunned look on Ron's face as Hermione knelt down with us with a towel.

"I finished last." Harry said halfheartedly as Hermione and I both laughed. "Second to last actually. Fleur couldn't get past the grindylows." I said as I watched Dumbleodre and Crouch make their way to the front. Chants for both Cedirc and Viktor filled the air before Dumbeldore silenced everyone.

"The winner is Mr. Diggory-." As Dumbledore announced it, cheers broke out. I smiled a little, clapping a little as I watched some Huffelpuffs raise Cedircs arms up as he beamed, "who showed innate command of the bubble head charm. However seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasly but the others as well we've agreed to award him second place." The Hogwarts students cheered as I hugged my brother tightly, smiling with him. I could hear the boos from Dumstrang, Karkaroff going off on a tangent. I glance over at Viktor, suddenly feeling bad. I could see the defeated look in his eyes. I knew how much he wanted to win and while I was happy for my brother, I was also upset for the boy I was growing to care deeply for.

A few moments later, students were heading back to the castle in the enchanted rowboats. I went to follow Harry and my friends but a hand on my wrist stopped me. I turned and saw Viktor. "Vould you ride vith me please?" He asked, his voice soft and low. I looked back over at my friends. Harry and Ron smiled a little.

"Go on. Will meet you at Hagrid's hut later on." Ron said as they clambered into a boat with George and Fred, who started to make kissing noises in my direction. I followed Viktor over to an empty boat, stepping in and taking a seat as he sat beside me. He pulled me closer as the boat start moving. I gasped a little when I felt him kiss me, deeper and harder than the other times he did. I gripped my hand in his shirt, feeling his emotions pour out into me.

He pulled away, pressing his head against my shoulder. "Vhen I saw you in zhat lake, I vas so angry. Vhat if I didn't get to you in time? Vhat if zee enchantment broke and you ver still zhere?" He said quietly, his arms still around me. I stroked the back of his neck, leaning down so that he would look at me. "I'm safe Viktor, I'm right here. If, for whatever reason you couldn't get to me, Harry would have untied me. Plus as you know us Potters are kind of hard to kill you see." I teased, seeing the small smile on his face.

"Yes I haff heard zhat." He said. I leaned against his side, laying my head on his shoulder as the castle grew closer, his hand never leaving mine the entire way.


	16. Chapter 16

I am on a roll with getting these chapters out! Its coming closer to the end of the Goblet of Fire and I will soon be on to the Order of the Phoenix. I have decided instead of doing sequels with every movie, I will just continue it _**until the very end **_with one giant story. Hope you enjoy and remember to keep reviewing. Love you all.

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.**

The weeks and months had flown by until it was finally early May. The dreams still occurred, increasing in strength for both Harry and Sophia. They had each tried figuring out what it meant but were coming up empty handed every time. Barty Crouches murder was still unsolved, however the Minister of Magic tried to pass it off that the investigation was getting closer to catching the killer. Sophie laid in bed one Saturday morning, going over the memory she and Harry had seen weeks ago in Dumbledores pensive. Something kept tugging at her about Barty Crouch, Jr. and it wasn't that he had been the unknown man in her dreams. It felt like she had seen him elsewhere but she could not think where.

She looked over to the small beside table beside her, seeing the picture frames that littered the top of it. One photo showed her mother and father, both taken when they were 7th years at Hogwarts by Sirius, beaming at her as they posed for the photo and waved. It had been a gift from Remus on her 14th birthday and it became one of her most prized possessions. Next to it was a photo of her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins. It had been taken the day of the Qudditch cup before they had headed to the stadium. They were all decked out in their team colors, smiling and laughing, unaware of the horrors they would witness that same night hours later.

Finally, her eyes came to rest on a new addition to her photos. It had been taken during a Hogsmead trip by Hermione. She and Viktor stood together, smiling at the camera before he suddenly picked her up, kissing her lightly as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The 2 had grown closer the last few months, their feelings deepening the more they spent time together. He would wait in the library, watching as she worked on homework or research, never taking his eyes off her. She had thought it was boring for him but he had brushed the thought away, telling her anytime spent with her was not boring. He had even started helping her practice for the upcoming qudditch tryouts next year. He had told her she was improving and she knew it was due to his excellent teaching.

A small tapping at the window beside her bed made her jump. She quickly sat up, seeing the other girls still asleep. She moved the covers away and walked to the window. A large, black raven sat perched on the windowsill, a small piece of parchment attached to his leg. She didn't recognize the bird, knowing it couldn't have been Sirius who mostly used a plain brown owl. Curious, she opened the window, taking the small piece of parchment, watching the raven take off into the early morning sky. Sitting on her bed, she smiled as she recognized Viktors handwriting, _'Meet me at the Qudditch pitch in 40 minutes-Viktor'_

She knew that at this time in the day, she could get in trouble leaving the caste but when had that ever stopped her. She quietly got changed into jeans and one of her jumpers, the air chilly due to the sun barely rising in the distance. Grabbing the invisibility cloak (she and harry traded off with it since it had been given to the both of them) and made her way into the common room. She threw the cloak around her and made her way out of Gryffindor tower and down to one of the entrances. After finding one deserted, she quietly snuck out and made her way down to the pitch.

As she got closer, she saw Viktor standing, his broom clutched in his hand as he looked out towards the forest were the sun was barely starting to peak over. An idea suddenly popped into her head. Smiling a mischievous grin that her father would have been proud of, Sophia quietly approached her boyfriend, moving behind him until she was just right behind him.

"Boo." The startled gasp and following thud caused Sophia to burst into laughter. Viktor looked up from his position on the ground to the empty space where he could have sworn he heard laughter coming from. His eyes widened when his girlfriend's head and body appeared, shrugging out of what looked like a cloak. "I'm so sorry I couldn't resist." She said, still laughing as she held her hand out to help him up. He took her hand, standing to his feet, still looking at the cloak in her hands.

"Iz zhat an invisibility cloak? I haff only heard of zhem. Zhey are rare." Viktor said as she tucked the cloak safety into her rucksack.

"Yeah. It belonged to my dad. It was given to me and Harry are first year. It's come in very handy when needed." She said, thinking back to the many times they had used it at Hogwarts.

"And you used it to scare your boyfriend I zee." He said raising an eyebrow. Sophia knew he was not upset at her really. She leaned up and kissed him, pulling away after a moment. "Like I said I couldn't help it."

"Vell zhen maybe I should not take you on a ride zhen." He said, picking up his broom. Her eyes widened, the smile increasing on her face. He had brought up the subject a couple of times and Sophia had been hoping he would take her out on his broom. Seeing how amazing he was on a broom, she wanted to experience it firsthand.

"No, no you have to take me. You already got me out of the castle when I'm not supposed to be. Please." She playfully pouted as Viktor chuckled.

"Vine you vin." He mounted his broom, kicking up a little until he was floating a foot off the ground. Sophia moved behind him as she swung her leg over the broom, her arms immediately tightening around his waist as the broom raised higher. "Hold on to me and do not let go." Where is only words before he was shooting off the ground, Sophia laughing and screaming as he did.

"That was incredible," Sophia said as they sat in the empty stadium. Viktor had flown them all over the grounds, zooming through the trees of the forbidden forest and skimming over the surface of the black lake. She had been certain at times he would run into something but he easily avoided any obstacle. She had felt safe, her hands never leaving his waist as she pressed against his strong back.

"If you like zhat, I vill have to take you flying near zee mountains by my home. Especially vhen zhere is snow. It is beautiful." Viktor replied, his thumb stroking the back of Sophia's hand. She looked at him, a little surprised. "Your home?"

"Zhat is if you vant to vist. I vould very much like to show you were I live. You vould enjoy it." Viktor smiled softly, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her. Sophia kissed him back just as passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck. Viktor's hand tangled lightly in her hair, angling her head as he lips left hers and pressed lightly against her jaw and down to her neck. All of a sudden Sophia winced, a pain shooting through her scar. Viktor pulled away, afraid he was moving too fast but seeing the look on her face, he knew something was wrong.

"Sophvia, are you alvight? Vhat is wrong?" Viktor asked concerned. More pain shot through her scar, nearly doubling her over. If Viktor had not been there to hold her, she would have collapsed to the ground.

"I don't-Viktor." She whimpered. Suddenly, images flashed before her mind. She saw a maze, the graveyard, black hooded figures, a body lying motionless on the ground, screams bellowing in her ears. It was all too much. The last thing she saw was Viktor's worried face as she fell into darkness.

She felt like she had been asleep for days as she tried to open her eyes. She could hear quite whispers, making out the voices to be Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were talking about her, something about her scar and blacking out. She wanted to open her eyes, to find out what had happened. Suddenly, it all came back to her. Her morning broom ride with Viktor, the pain, the images, everything. With all the strength she had in her, she forced her eye lids to open, seeing the face of Ron.

"Harry, Hermione she's waking up." She heard him call out. He was soon joined by her brother and Hermione, all three of their faces worried. "You ok Soph?" Ron asked. Slowly starting to sit up, she leaned against the pillows, rubbing her throbbing head.

"Um yeah I am. How did I get here?" She asked, looking around at the hospital wing.

"Mcgonegall came to the tower and got us. When we got here, Viktor was pacing outside the doors. He said you fell unconscious. It was your scar wasn't it?" Harry asked as Sophia nodded. "I felt it too. Although not as bad as you did."

"Harry it was….different this time. It almost felt like they were memories but they can't be." Sophia tried to make sense of what had happened, not sure of what it meant. All she knew was it couldn't be good. She saw Hermione step outside the doors before the quickly opened, an anxious looking Viktor quickly walking over. He moved around the bed, taking a seat in the open chair taking Sophias hand in his.

"I am so happy you are avake. I did not know vhat happened." He said, his voice pained as he clutched her hand in his lightly.

"Will give you both some privacy." Hermione said, nodding to both Harry and Ron. Harry kissed his sisters cheek, giving her a glance that told her they would discuss it more later, the trio heading out of the hospital wing.

"Vhat happened Sophvia?" Viktor asked quietly. Sophia paused, not knowing what to say. It was easy with her brother and friends. They knew all about it, had known of these episodes her and her brother would have but Viktor did not. She had kept them a secret, not wanting to worry, or worse, scare him away.

"It was probably just the flying. I must have gotten light headed." Sophia forced a smile but from the look of Viktor's face, she knew he was not buying the lie.

"I am not an idiot. I saw you ver in extreme pain. You ver clutching your head, your scar. Talk to me please." He pleaded with her. Sophia closed her eyes, a dull throb still resonating in her scar.

"I saw him. I saw Vol-"she noticed the wince on Viktors face, "he-who-must-not-be-named. Ever since the summer Harry and I we've been having these dreams of him. He's trying to regain his power. This morning it was different. I saw flashes from my nightmares but there was more. It felt like I was experiencing a memory but I don't remember any of this happening. And that scares me because if it hasn't happened then maybe these are premonitions of what's to come." She felt her throat catch, the tears she had been desperately holding sliding down her face. The thought of Voldomort growing powerful once more terrified her to no end.

Viktor listened to her, his heart breaking as he saw tears slide down her cheeks. He moved, gently pulling her to him as he hugged her closer. He sat on the bed as she curled against his side, her body shaking as sobs wracked her body. "Shhh it iz alvight. Your safe vight here. I'm vight here." He smoothed down her hair, placing a small kiss to the top of it as he comforted her.

"I'm scared Viktor. I hate feeling like this. If this is true, if he comes to power, he'll come after harry and me. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way." The image of Viktor's dead body filled her mind as he lifted her chin.

"I do not care. No vne vill hurt you. Not if I can help it." He told her, his thumb whipping at her cheeks. She buried her face against his shoulder, unsure if he would be able to keep that promise as the image of his motionless body continued flash in her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. Enjoy lovelies. **

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except my own characters. **

As the end of the school year drew closer to an end, the nightmares seemed to get stronger. A dull ache now resided in both Harry and Sophia's scars on a daily basis. Ron and Hermione, who had been around when incidents like these occurred, felt the same dread that the twins had. Viktor however found it frightening. Whenever he noticed Sophia fidget with her scar, he worried. He did not like knowing she was in pain, that he couldn't stop it even though he wanted to. Sophia tried to brush it off to not worry him but the closer the final task became, the more worried she felt. Something awful was coming and she had no idea when and where.

"Are you nervous about the final task tonight?" Sophia was walking along the edge of the dark forest, her hand clutched in Viktor's. The spring air blew her hair back over her shoulders lightly, the leaves rustling in the trees that lay on the perimeter of the forest. Every so often she would hear the noises from the forest, a shiver going through her. The last time she had been in there she had nearly been killed by giant spiders. Hagrid's hut could be seen in the distance, smoke billowing out of the chimney. It had seemed like Hagrid always kept a fire going, no matter what time of year it was.

"I am a little nervous yez. And you?" He asked her, his shoulder brushing against hers lightly as the 2 continued their walk.

"Of course I am. I have double worry now for my brother and you. I want you both to make it out of there in one piece. I'll be glad when this whole mess is over." She replied honestly. She rubbed her eyes slightly, sleep not coming easy to her the night before. It had not just been the awful scenarios running through her mind of Harry and Viktor getting hurt but the nightmare as well. It had been stronger this time, sending a sharp, agonizing pain that had Sophia whimpering in her sleep. After she had woken up he was terrified to go to sleep, afraid if she did she would see the red eyes of the dark wizard.

"You had another nightmare again." Viktor had stopped when he saw her rub her eyes. He had noticed how sluggish she had been at breakfast that morning and saw the dark circles under her eyes. She nodded solemnly, deciding not to try and lie to him. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest. "I vish I could take zhem away. I hate seeing you in zhis much pain malko gŭlŭb." He pressed a kiss to the top of head as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"What does malko gŭlŭb mean? You always call me that and you do understand Bulgarian." Sophia teased as Viktor chuckled, looking down at the red-haired girl in his arms.

"It means little dove. It is vhat you are. You are full of peace, kindness, warmth like a dove…and of course you are much shorter than me." Sophia shoved his arm playfully as they started walking again, his arm around her waist.

"Oh you're so funny Viktor." Sophia said laughing. Their time together however was soon cut short by a loud shout of her name. Turning her head, Sophia could see the hobbling body of Mad Eye make his way over to them. He soon stood before them, leaning against his walking stick, his magical eye zooming in different directions. "Yes professor."

"I need to have a word with you. Viktor you should be heading down to get ready. The task will come faster than you think." Mad eye said, his eyes on the girl in front of him. Sophia looked at him a little curiously. Why did he need to speak with her? He had mostly spoken to Harry, aiding her brother in the different tasks.

"Of course. I vill see you later Sophvia." With a gentle kiss pressed to her cheek, Viktor made his way down the path towards the Dumstrang ship.

"Follow me Potter." Mad Eye grumbled, not waiting for Sophia to catch up as he turned and started walking back to the castle. She quickly followed him, catching up to his surprisingly fast pace. They walked through the doors, students milling around, talking excitedly. Many already had banners, supporting different champions, and some had face paint of different colors. She and Viktor were walking a lot longer than they thought. Sophia climbed the stairs after the professor, realizing he was heading to the defense against the dark arts classroom.

"Um professor, what exactly do you want to show me? I should be getting ready to head down to the task." Sophia asked. Mad Eye remained silent, opening the door and ushering the girl in. "You want to help your brother than you'll listen to me girl." He said. The door slammed closed behind her, making her jump. Turning around, she watched as Mad Eye muttered a spell. She heard clicking, signaling that the door had been locked. Before she could even pull her wand out fully, she was flying back towards the ground. She felt as if ropes were wounding around her making it impossible for her to move and before she could scream, a silencing charm was placed on the room.

Mad Eye knelt down, picking up the discarded wand, looking over to Sophia's struggling form. "You won't be needing this were you'll be going Potter. The dark lord has big plans for you and your brother." She watched, horrified as she saw Mad Eyes skin bubble. He moved the magical eye from its place as the auror transformed before her eyes.

"Poly juice potion." She whispered. She realized that was what he was always drinking in the flask he carried. But if this was not the real Mad Eye, who was it. Sophia didn't have to wait long before she saw a man she vaguely recognized. He had been a central character in her nightmares and was the same young man she had seen in Dumbledores pensive. Here he was, Barty Crouch Jr, in person.

"Your correct girl. Wasn't hard after capturing Mad Eye, everything else was easy enough." Crouch smirked, his lips curling as he knelt before the bound girl. His hand reached out to stroke her hair as she flinched away. "Hope for your sake, the dark lord finishes you off quickly." Crouch laughed before uttering "imperio" as he pointed his wand at Sophia. In that moment, she felt like she was out of her body, like she couldn't move even though she wanted to.

She felt the invisible ropes leave her body before Crouch was telling her to stand. She did as she was told, her eyes widening as she realized what he was doing. He, as the fake Moody had shown her months ago what this curse could do. "Now be a good girl and walk over there to that cup and take hold of it and hold on tight." Her feet moved unwillingly towards a plain cup. But she knew it was no ordinary cup, she could feel the power pulsing from it. It was a port key.

"No, no please stop." Sophia begged with her captor but her pleas fell on deaf ears when she reached the object. Her scream was the last thing heard as she gripped the cup before she disappeared.

**CLIFF HANGER! It took me so long to plan how I was going to do this chapter and the impending grave yard scene. I have a good idea and I can't wait for you all to read it and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it is a little short but I wanted to get it out to you all as quickly as possible before I had to head to work. Remember to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.**

_**Sophia's POV**_

It had felt like a moment had passed before I landed on solid ground. I winched, my head connecting with a small rock before my eyes slowly started to open. Large grey headstones greeted me, weathered and aged beyond recognition. I quickly sat up, regretting it instantly as my vision blurred. When the dizziness subsided and I could clearly see my surroundings, my blood ran cold. If it hadn't been for the pain, I could have sworn I was in another one of my nightmares. But this was no nightmare, it was the real thing, the thing I had feared the most: the graveyard.

Standing to my feet, I reached to my side pocket for my wand, remembering that it had been taken by Crouch. A cry left my lips as I suddenly flew back, hitting a smaller tombstone. I looked towards the source of the attack, glaring when I saw the rat like face of Peter Pettigrew. His hair was disheveled and unkempt, his face twitchy, just like the rat he was. "Pettigrew." I glared, wishing I had my wand on me at that moment.

"Sophia it is good to see you again." His crooked teeth shone, as his lips pulled into a mocking grin. "It is so good of you to join us tonight." At the word us, my scar started to throb. I reached up and clutched my head, my eyes being drawn to the bundle in Pettigrew's arms. A small, shriveled arm dangled from the bundle. As Pettigrew moved, my eyes caught sight of the things face. I gasped, red eyes staring at me dangerously.

"I have been waiting a long time for this Miss Potter." The voice was weak and scraggly, but still held an edge of menace in it. I was looking at the weakened body of Lord Voldemort. "You and your brother will play an important role in my rise to power tonight. We will wait until he is here. But until then, Wormtail, give are guest the proper greeting she deserves." The snake like voiced hissed. Wormtail obediently nodded, raising his wand and saying one word: "Crucio."

It had felt like hours had passed since I had landed in the cemetery. The sun had fully set now, a low fog covering the ground, adding to the already dark atmosphere. I lay on the ground, panting, my lungs feeling like they were on fire for how much I had been screaming. I had tried to refrain from screaming, from giving Voldomort the satisfaction of hearing my pain. But by the 4th time Pettigrew had placed the Cruciatous cure on me, the pain was too intense for me to keep quite. It felt just like it did the night of the qudditch cup, multiplied by a 1000. Each time it was applied, the pain grew until I felt like my entire body was being set on fire from the inside while knives cut into me repeatedly. Tears blurred my vision as they rolled down my sweat covered face freely. I could hear Voldemort's laughter, I could feel the joy he was getting from my torture. I thought of my brother, of Harry and the horror he would soon be in. I thought of my friends, of all the people I cared about, of Viktor.

More tears welled in my eyes when I thought of him. I had probably shared the last moment I would have with him only hours ago. Would he have noticed my absence from the stands? Would he have been worried when he did not see mr? Would anyone realize the deception that had invaded Hogwarts? I could hear Voldomort speak to Pettigrew but his words were quiet. In a moment I saw the man shuffle away holding the monster in his arms as he retreated into a rundown building. My curiosity was soon answered when I heard something land. After a few moments, I heard both my brothers and Cedrics voices. I shut her eyes tightly, gathering up all the strength I had left to call out to my brother.

"H-H-Harry." I croaked out in a broken voice, repeating the name a little louder until I heard a pair of feet running towards my direction.

"Sophia!" Harry quickly kneeled down by my side, looking me over to asses my injuries. I probably looked awful. I could feel a trickle of blood from my head from the tombstone. I could also feel the sting of cuts on my face and arms from a few other curses Pettigrew at thrown at me. "What are you doing here? Who did this to you?" Harry was in a panic, she could see it on his face, see the pain he was in at seeing me in this state.

"Harry its him….we have to go now." I gripped my brother's hand, my voice shaking. They needed to get back to the portkey and back to Hogwarts before Voldomort made another appearance. But it was too late. Green light filled our vision as Harry screamed. We watched as Cedrics body crumpled to the floor, his eyes lifeless as they stared at us. Before he could do anything, Harry was being moved, his body being forced up upon the large grave stone where he was pinned. We watched, unable to do anything as Wormtail started the ritual. When he was nearly done, he moved towards Harry and cut his arm, before advancing on me.

"No, you leave her alone." Harry yelled as he struggled uselessly against the grave. He watched helplessly as Wormtail seized my arm, slicing open the skin, blood trickling out and on to the blade. As the blood dripped into the large cauldron, both Harry and mine scars burned. We watched on with horror as the cauldron disappeared in the flames. What was left was the shriveled body of Voldomort. But slowly, it transformed, grew larger until it resembled that of a full grown man. A black cloak wrapped around the figure as it fully formed. I shut my eyes, hoping to imagine everything away but I knew I couldn't this time. He had finally achieved what he had been after since he had been destroyed trying to kill Harry and myself. He was back and powerful again.

The graveyard was soon filled with death eaters after the dark mark had been called upon. I watched as Voldmort addressed them, his snake like face full of malicious intent. I had not been surprised when the mask was pulled off Lucious Malfoy. Harry and I had known his affiliation for quite some time. It wasn't until Harry had yelled at Voldomort to get away from Cedircs body did he regard the us.

"Harry, Sophia I almost forgot you 2 were here. And to think after all the fun we had." His eyes glanced down to me as I looked back, not breaking eye contact. I didn't want to show him fear. He turned to face the gathering of death eaters once more, a mocking smile on his face. "The boy and girl who lived." The group laughed as he turned his attention back to us. "How lies have filled your legend. Shall I tell you what happened that night, that night I came to Godrics Hollow? Shall I divulge how I lost my power? It was love. You see, when your dear sweet mother Lilly Potter gave her life to save her son and daughter, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch either of you. It was ancient magic that I did not think about."

Suddenly he was right in front of Harry, his hand an inch from his face. "Now I can touch you." He pressed fingers to his forehead. I winced at the screams my brother let out, almost as if I were going through the same pain. In a flash, my brother was released. I saw Harry tumble to the ground as Voldmort taunted him into a duel. At the moment I was momentarily forgotten and I jumped at the opportunity. I dragged my pained body across the ground, reaching Cedrics body. I tried not to look at his face, frozen in death as I grabbed his discarded wand. A death eater noticed my movements and rushed over, his wand pulled out.

"Crucio." He yelled and the pain started again. With all the strength I possessed, I yelled stupefy, aiming at the wizard. He flew back, landing hard against the ground. I watched as my brother and Voldomort continued to duel. I watched as there wands connected, green against red as they struggled to hold the spell. Light exploded from the connection surrounding the 2. As I looked closer, I gasped. Right next to her brother were the apparitions of her parents, along with Cedric and the grounds keeper she had seen in her nightmares.

I couldn't move as my eyes focused on the sight. I noticed the apparition of my mother turn in my direction. She smiled softly, mouthing what looked like "I love you" before suddenly Harry moved, breaking the connection. The apparitions rushed forward and surrounded Voldmort as Harry took off running towards myself and Cedrics body. He gripped onto my hand tightly as I took a hold of Cedircs arm. Harry pointed his wand, the cup flying into his hand and in the next moment we were gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my own characters.**

Viktor sat on a bench near the entrance of the maze, a few of his friends giving him support. He could not believe he had not been successful in lasting the maze. However, what he couldn't wrap his mind around was that he had no memory of the maze. The last he could remember before waking up was right before he entered. After that, it was a dark and hazy mess. He was told that red sparks had shot up from the maze and when 2 officials had gone to the spot, they had found his unconscious body.

He looked over to where Fleur sat, being tended to by Madame Pomfrey as well. That meant Cedirc and Harry were the only 2 in the maze. Viktor's eyes wandered up the stands, still seeing no sign of Sophia. He had chalked it up to her being late to the stands but seeing how late it was, she should have been there and he was now quite worried.

Suddenly, a loud crack filled the air and a heap of bodies suddenly appeared near the front of the maze. The Tri Wizard cup lay discarded, people starting to advance as the band picked up playing, thinking it was the winner who had finally reached the cup. A shrill scream filled the air as Fleur covered her mouth, the music instantly dying down. Viktor pushed his way through the small crowd as more and more people moved down from the stands to get a better look at what was happening.

When he had reached the front, he saw the motionless body of Cedirc Diggory as Harry lay on the ground, sobbing. From the way his eyes stared up blankly he knew he was dead. But that was not what had made his blood turn cold. Next to the body, he saw a mane of tangled red curls, the person's body as motionless as Cedrics.

"Sophvia!" Viktor hurried forward, the shouts and exclamations harry was making deaf to him as he fell to his knees beside her still frame. He hesitantly pushed her hair from her face, his hands shaking as he took in her battered body. Her skin was pale, cuts and scrapes littering her face and arms. Her eyes remained shut and for a split second, Viktor feared the worst. What had happened? How had she ended up like this? Who had killed Cedirc and done this to Sophia? All these thoughts surrounded him as he pressed his fingers to her neck, praying he could feel a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse, weak but there.

"Sophvia, pleased vake up." Viktor said softly, stroking back her hair. He watched as her eyes fluttered until finally they slowly opened. He could see her eyes, dull and tired, not vibrant as they normally were.

"V-Viktor." She croaked out, her voice feeling dry and cracked. She saw him nod, seeing his eyes water as he gripped her hand tightly in his, kissing her knuckles. She could hear sobbing and slowly, turning her head, she felt her own eyes water again as she watched Amos Diggory grieving for his son. Mr. Weasly was beside him, trying to console his friend as students stood in silence.

"Sophia!" she saw Ron and Hermione quickly kneel down beside her as both Snape, Dumbledore and Mcgonegall moved over to her, a stretcher following after them to take her up to the hospital wing. "Harry, were is he." Sophia asked as she saw her brother was nowhere to be seen. She winced as Viktor carefully picked her up, placing her on the stretcher.

"Harry is alright. Mad Eye has taken up to the castle." At the mention of his name, her eyes widened. She tried to sit up, grasping Snape's robes as she shook her head hard.

"No no no no. He isn't Mad Eye. Its Barty Crouch Jr., he had poly juice potion. It's not him you have to stop him." She was near hyperventilating, her grip on the professors robes vice like. Mcgonegall gasped as Snape finally pulled his robes from her reach.

"Minerva, Severus follow me quickly." Dumbledore said in a panicked tone, the 3 quickly disappearing. This had not calmed Sophia as she continued to sob and shake her head. She kept muttering "hes back, he's back." Viktor tried to sooth her the best he could but he was not able to help her as she fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the sheets. The sheets in the hospital wing had always felt dry and stiff. She had noticed this the first year at Hogwarts when she and her brother had landed in there after stopping Voldomort from getting the stone. That had been there first ever contact with the dark wizard since the night he had tried to kill them. 4 years later and so much had changed except the sheets. He body protested but she needed to wake up, to make sure her brother was alive, and to find out what was going on. So with a bit of struggle, Sophia forced her eye lids to slowly open.

The first thing that greeted her were a class vase filled with beautiful lilies on the end table of the hospital bed. She watched in fascination as the pure white lilies slowly turned a light shade of purple, followed by a beautiful pink. Someone probably bewitched them to change colors, she thought. She heard a door open on her left, footsteps moving towards her.

"Miss Potter, its good to see your finally awake. You gave us quite a scare. You have been unconscious for 2 day now. We were worried you faced more harm than we thought." Madame Pomfrey answered as he helped her sit up in bed. 2 days, she had been unconscious for 2 days.

"Is Harry ok?" Sophia had noticed that her brother was not in a bed beside her. The older witch smiled, nodding her head as she poured water into a cup, Sophia quickly taking a drink to quench her parched throat.

"Your brother is fine. Got to him before That Crouch fellow could do any harm. Found poor Moody, looked in a trunk in the office. He's fine as well. Still as mad as he was before." She moved around, jotting down notes on parchment as she went. "There's been a very persistent Bulgarian boy in her every day. Have to nearly drag him out to eat. Brought those flowers the other day. Said you would like something to brighten this dull place up." Sophia's heart quickened at the mention of Viktor. She recalled the night when she had come back from the graveyard. She remembered seeing him there with her, holding her hand tightly.

As if he could sense her thoughts, the door to the hospital wing opened and Viktor walked in. She could see the slight circles under his eyes, indicating he had not been sleeping well. When he looked towards her bed, he froze. Sophia smiled at his expression. "Well, are you going to come kiss me or what?"

A moment later she felt his lips against hers as he kissed her passionately. This was different from the kisses they shared before. She could feel his emotions pouring into this kiss. His gratitude, his hope, all of it. When he finally pulled away, he took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"I am relieved you are avake. I vas worried you vould not vake up. I did not vant to leave." Viktor replied, his hand still clutching hers. It was almost like he was afraid to let go, that if he did she would disappear.

"Well I needed my beauty sleep." Sophia tried to laugh at her joke but seeing the serious look on Viktors face, she stopped. Her eyes dropped down, seeing the bandage wrapped around her left arm. The same arm Wormtail had cut, the same arm that had helped bring Voldomort rise back to power. "Hes back. We couldn't do anything to stop him. We saw him kill Cedirc and we-"her voice caught in her throat. She was angry. Angry at herself mostly. Had she listened to her instinct about moody, maybe she would not have been easy prey. Maybe Volodmort wouldn't been able to gain his powers back. But he had.

"I know. Harry, he told everyone it vas him. Zhere are some vhispers zhhat it is a lie." Before Sophia could rebute, Viktor held his hand up. "But I do not believe zhem. I saw your body, I saw the fear in your face. I know you and Harry vould not lie about this. And I am sorry you had to go through zhis. I should not have let you go alone. If I had gone vith you." He reached his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over a healing scar on her cheek.

"Its not your fault Viktor, its no ones. No one knew it wasn't the real Mad Eye. Polyjuice potion can be very deceiving." Sophia said softly. Viktor returned the smile just as the doors opened again. They both looked over, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in. Harry looked at his sister, making his way over. She could see the scrapes on his face as he got closer. When he was next to the bed, Sophia threw her arms around him as he moved his around her in tight hug. No words had to be exchanged as the twins comforted each other. They both knew what the other was feeling.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered quietly as Sophia buried her head against his shoulder. "Me too Harry." She said just as quietly.

* * *

A week had passed since the incident during the final task as students got ready to leave for home. Whispers ran rampant across the castle, especially after Cedircs memorial. Dumbledore had not held anything back, even going as far as using the name Voldomort, rather than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But Sophia felt he had been right in what he had said. To lie or say anything else would have tarnished Cedircs death. He had not died on some accident in the tournament, he had been murdered in cold blood. The first casualty in this now brewing war.

Sophia finished packing her belongings in her trunk before closing the lid and making her way downstairs into the common room with Hermione. She looked around as students filled the room, talking to friends, trunks and other belongings cluttering the room.

"Come on, Harry and Ron said they'd meet us downstairs." Hermione said as the 2 discarded their trunks with the others, following students out of the portrait hole and down to the main courtyard. The area was crowded with students from all three schools. It would be Dumstrang and Beauxbatons last day before departing back to their respected schools and homes. Students talked, cried and hugged as promises of writing over the summer could be heard. Sophia chuckled as she saw Fleur and Gabriella approach Ron, each giving him a kiss on his blushing cheeks.

"He's going to be gloating about that all summer." Sophia reckoned as Hermione laughed. She soon wondered off to speak with Angelina and Ginny, leaving Sophia by herself. However, that did not last long when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, a soft kissed place on her cheek.

"I vas hoping to see you before ve left malko gŭlŭb," Viktor said as Sophia turned in his arms to look at him. He was dressed similar to the first night that the tournament was announced. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. She knew it was going to be a long summer.

"You know, long distance relationships don't always last." Sophia was afraid of voicing her concern. She knew how difficult it would be with Viktor in Bulgaria for qudditch and her in London and Hogwarts.

"Vell I guess ve vill have to be the exception. It vill take a lot to get rid of me I'm afraid." Viktor said determinedly. Suddenly, she felt a piece of parchment slip into her hand. She brought it up to read it, seeing Viktor's handwriting. "Zhis is my address. Vrite to me promise." He said, pushing back some of her loose hair. Sophia nodded, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips that he eagerly returned.

"You don't have to ask me twice, as long as you promise to write back to me." Viktor smiled, reaching down to take both her hands before kissing them both.

"Of course." Soon the 2 were interrupted as Alexander wondered over to tell Viktor it was time to leave. After one last kiss, he followed his friend, Sophia watching the whole time. She soon joined the other Hogwarts students to see off their guest as they made their departure. She stood beside both Harry and Hermione, Ron joining them shortly.

"Do you think will ever have a quite year at Hogwarts?" Ron questioned as Harry, Sophia and Hermione all collectively said no, laughing a little at the ludicrous question.

"Oh well, what's life without a few dragons…and qudditch players." Ron nudged Sophia playfully as she swatted at his arm. As the 2 boys started to walk away, the 3 noticed Hermiones hesitation. "Everything's going to change now isn't it?" She said quietly. Sophia looked at her, knowing the answer as her brother said it out loud for her. "Yes."

The 4 made their way outside as they all promised to write, stopping to watch as the large carriage took off into the sky. Sophia's eyes drifted to the black lake and to the large Dumstrang ship. She knew things would definitely change. Some for the worst but as she took one last look at the departing ship she knew not all would be bad.

**Well, there you have it everyone. I have gotten through the 4****th**** movie and will not move onto the 5****th****. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and sticking with it. I love you all. And thanks for helping me get to 100 reviews. You guys rock.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to make it a little bit longer than normal because I received over 100 reviews. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my own characters. **

Sophia had never knew it could get so hot in Surrey but the last few weeks proved her wrong. The scorching weather made the Dursely's more irritable than usual so Harry and Sophia did everything they could to stay out of their way. For Harry it was walking around the neighborhoods and the neighboring fields while Sophia would stay locked up in there cramped bedroom thumbing through spell books and the occasional letter.

The first week back, the twins had received letters from both Ron and Hermione but since then, communication was nonexistent. Hedgewig came back empty handed when she returned from delivering there replies and since then had not received any letters from their friends. They had no idea what was going on in the wizarding world, having not had access to a daily prophet all summer. Sophia was adamant that the news of Voldomorts return was all over, the ministry doing everything they could to form some sort of plan but Harry seemed a little unsure. It didn't help that both were still plagued with nightmares from the grave yard, of Cedircs death most of the nights. Sophia had woken up sobbing on more than one occasion, her brother by her bedside instantly.

The one thing that kept her sane were the weekly letters she received from Viktor. She had wrote to him first a few days after arriving back to Privet Drive, asking him about his journey home and what his plans were. He had wrote back instantly, the same black hawk making an appearance at the kitchen window one morning during breakfast, scarring aunt petunia. She had quickly moved to the window to open it, taking the offered letter and giving the bird a quick pat before he took off again.

"I thought your freaky little friends had owls." Uncle Vernon quipped, Harry smirking a little as he washed the dishes. "It belongs to Viktor Krum, her boyfriend." Harry said, watching as Sophia dashed up the stairs to read her letter.

Since than it wasn't unusual seeing the hawk outside her window. She smiled at every letter, reading over them a few times before placing them with the others in a neat stack on the small bedside table, in between the picture of her parents and her and Viktor. Harry would tease her nonstop about them but deep down he was happy for his sister. If anyone deserved something good it was her.

On one particularly scorching day, Sophia was sat up in her room, re reading her letters when the slamming of the front door downstairs and her aunt's wails had her out of bed. Reaching for her wand, she quickly hurried downstairs, ready in case of intruders. She moved into the living room, seeing Harry sitting on a stool while Vernon and Petunia were going on about a distressed and pale Dudley.

"Harry what happened." She quickly moved to her brother, pocketing her wand as Harry absentmindedly rubbed his forehead.

"Dementors, 2 of them attacked me and Dudley." Sophia gasped, a cold shiver running through her. She was reminded the years back in her third year when her and her brother had their run ins with those cloaked monsters. She could still feel the empty dread that would fill her whenever one of them was around.

"Dementors! But why would they be here, why would they go after the both of you?" Sophia asked confused. Dementors were in the supposed to control of the ministry. Could a few have gone rouge? Before either twin could think any longer on the questions, a hoot from an owl was heard. A large, light brown one swooped into the living room, dropping a single letter on the floor at it took perch on the table top. The letter shot up from the ground, morphing into a something resembling a mouth and eyes before a female voice came from it. "_Dear Mr. Potter, the Ministry has received some intelligence that at 6:23 this evening you performed the patronus charm in the presence of a muggle as a clear violation of the degree for the reasonable restriction of underage wizardry, you are hear by expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _As the letter fell motionless, Sophia was astounded. Expelled? They couldn't expel Harry. He had only conjured the patronous to protect himself and Dudley. She looked to her brother, seeing the anguish on his face. Before she could say anything he was up and out of the room. She could hear their door slamming shut as the Dursleys hurried Dudley outside to the car.

Sophia made her way upstairs, hearing a crash come from her bedroom and Hedgewigs squawks of displeasure. Carefully, she opened the door, being greeted to the sight of her brother's trunk turned over on its side, all it contents strewed across the floor. Stepping over spilled ink and quills, she moved towards her brother's bed as he looked at the photo of the parents. She sat beside him, taking his hand in hers and laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him squeeze her hand back, no words being said as the twins sat in silence, their eyes watching the smiling faces of their parents.

* * *

"Sophia?! Sophia wake up." the young girls eyes slowly opened, her head turning to see Harry sitting up, putting his glasses on. "I think someone's here listen." Harry whispered. Sophia followed his lead, quickly sitting up as she strained her ears. Her eyes widened when she heard footsteps and muffled voices making their way up the staircase. Their eyes were soon drawn to the doorknob as it shook, as if someone were trying to open it. The twins quickly reached for their wands, standing to their feet as the door swung open. Light illuminated from a wand as a figure moved into view. Instead of a masked figure, they saw the face of a girl, her face kind and her hair a bright shade of magenta. More people filled the doorway and Sophia was able to make out Kingsley Shackelbolt, 2 other unknown people and Alistair Moody.

Sophia lowered her wand as Harry did the same. "Professor Moody, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Rescuing you 2 of course. Now get a move on." Moody ordered, hobbling away as the 4 other witches and wizards followed him. Sophia quickly changed out of her pajamas into jeans and a t shirt, Harry having slept in his. Once she was ready, the 2 grabbed their wands and made their way down the stairs were the group stood waiting.

"What about are things? And Hedgewig." Sophia asked as they followed the group out of the house.

"Oh don't worry. Your things will be moved to headquarters in an hour or 2." The bright haired witch said as they all moved into a line, Harry and Sophia following.

"Dumbledore was able to talk the Minister out of your expulsion prior to a formal hearing." Kingsley replied.

"Will explain everything back at headquarters." Moody glowered, glaring over slightly at the witch beside him. "Shhh! Not here Nymphodora." Sophia watched as her hair turned a bright red as she glowered right back at him, saying in a tight tone, "Don't call me Nymphodora."

Moody slammed his stick in the ground a few times as brooms flew towards everyone's hands. Harry's firebolt joined them, as well as Sophia's, the broom having been a gift from Remus during the Christmas holidays. "Stay in formation. Don't break rank if one of us gets killed." Ordered Moody as everyone mounted their brooms. On his word, the group kicked off and shot up into the sky, leaving Privet Drive.

An hour and a half later, Sophia was landing in a heavily wooded park along with the others, the brooms instantly zooming away. "Come on this way." They made their way down a small path as Moody pushed open a rod iron gate. A row of townhouse greeted Sophia and Harry, unsure of why they were here. Everything looked normal, too normal. But that idea was quickly extinguished when after banging the stick on the ground, something strange started to occur. In between 11 and 13, something started to appear. The buildings started to move away, an identical townhouse appearing between the 2.

They made their way across the street towards the new townhouse. Sophia glanced up at the door, seeing the number 12 in gold letters as Moody pushed it open. "Go on in." he said, ushering Harry and Sophia inside and into a long hallway. They could hear voices coming from a closed door at the end of the hall as Moody hobbled past them, the other 4 following after him. He pushed the door open, giving the twins a look inside. Sitting at a table was Sirius and Remus, talking with others including Mr. Weasley.

But the one person Sophia was shocked to see was Viktor. He stood in the room, listening to Sirius and the others talk. The others in the room must have sensed the presence of the 2 new comers and looked down the hall. Sirius and Remus smiling fondly as Viktor looked in Sophia's direction, looking like he was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley moved through the door and closed it shut behind her.

"Harry, Sophia." She moved towards them, giving each of them a hug, pulling away as she took Harrys face in her hands. "Bit peaky but I'm afraid dinner will wait until after the meetings finished." She said with a smile. Sophia tried to argue, wanting to go in there and find out what was going on but Mrs. Weasley shushed them both. "Nope no time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left." She ushered them to the stairs as they headed up, when they got to the second landing, they both saw a house elf, muttering lowly with a scowl on his face as he regarded the 2.

They continued up until reaching the door and pushing it open. Before they were fully in, Hermione had flung her arms around Harry in a tight hug. He stumbled, hugging her back as Ron walked over, giving Sophia a hug. When Hermione released her hold on Harry she hugged Sophia just as tightly. When she pulled away, her eyes moved back to Harry. "Are you all right? We overheard them talking about the dementor attack. You have to tell us everything." Hermione persisted.

"Let the man breathe Hermione." Ron tried to cut in but Hermione wasn't listening as she continued. "And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair." Sophia moved into the room, taking a seat on the bed as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, lots of that going around at the moment," Harry said quietly as he took in his surroundings. "What is this place?" Sophia voiced what both her and Harry had been thinking since they had left Privet Drive.

"Its headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society, Dumbledore formed it when they first battled you know who." Hermione said to the siblings. Harry turned to face both Ron and Hermione as Sophia did the same.

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter I suppose?" Harry said, a little bitterly. Sophia shook her head, looking at her best friends. "One letter over the entire summer. Why didn't you write? Why didn't you tell us about all this or better reason that Viktor was involved in this." Sophia was upset. Viktor had been writing to her the entire summer and had not mentioned any of this.

"We wanted to write to the both of you, we really did, only…" Ron went off.

"Only what?" Harry asked, a little impatient.

"Only Dumbeldore made us swear not to tell you anything." As Hermione finished, Sophia looked at her brother, confused. Why had Dumbledore wanted to keep them in the dark? If this had something to do with Voldmort, they had a right to know what it was. "And about Viktor, he was sworn as well. Ron said he's been coming and going the last few weeks. Remus said he wrote to Dumbledore a week after they left the school, wanting to know how he could help." Hermione said, looking over at Sophia.

A loud crack sounded behind the twins as Fred and George appeared. "Thought we heard your dulcet tone." Fred said as they took a seat on the bed, sandwiching Sophia between them both. "Don't bottle it up mate let it out," George encouraged, smiling as Fred smirked. "Now if you're all done shouting…" Fred teased, George finishing for him. "Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?" Sophia watched as he pulled something resembling an ear from his pocket.

"Come on you lot." Fred said as the twins moved and walked out the door. The 4 followed after them, moving to the stairs. George took the ear and slowly lowered it down until it reached the first floor. Sophia's eyes widened as he took the other part of the ear, moving it about until they could clearly hear the voices coming from inside the closed room.

"…_if anyone has a right to know its Sophia and Harry. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't even know Voldomort was back. They aren't children anymore Molly."_ They heard Sirius say.

"_He iz vight. Zhey vould want to know. Zhey vill find out eventually." _Sophia could clearly make out the Bulgarian accent that belonged to Viktor, a small smile touching her lips even though she was still a little upset with him at the moment.

"_But they aren't adults either. There not James Sirius." _They could hear Mrs. Weasley exclaim, her voice filled with worry as Sirius continued. _"They aren't your children either."_

The group continued to listen, being joined by Ginny but before they could hear more of the conversation, a large orange cat sauntered up to the ear, batting at it. "Crookshanks no," Hermione called down quietly as George tried to pull it up and out of harm's way. But it was too late. The cat grabbed hold, tearing it off and running down the corridor. "Hermione I hate your cat." Fred grumbled as he pulled up the torn string.

The group quickly moved back as the door down stairs opened. "You all can come down now." Mrs. Weasley called up. The group head downstairs as she smiled. "Will be eating dinner in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley let out a short scream as Fred and George appareted behind them, quickly scolding the twins. She smiled at Sophia and Harry as Mr. Weasley joined her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" she asked them, Sophia nodding.

"You sure your all right Harry? Gave us quite the turn." Arthur asked a little concerned. However, both twins' eyes were drawn to 2 figures standing in the door way behind Molly and Arthur as someone said their names. They moved aside, giving Sophia and Harry a better look, seeing both Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius." Harry smiled, moving and hugging his godfather tightly as he did the same. Sophia moved forward, embracing Remus the same way. He smiled, rubbing her back gently as he pulled away. "Its good to see you Sophia." He said softly. She could see his face worn and tired. It must have just been a full moon recently she thought before a throat clearing made her turn her head.

"All right time to say hi to me I suppose." Sirius joked. Sophia smiled, hugging him tightly. He kissed the side of her head, smiling himself before pulling away, looking her over. "You're looking more and more like Lilly every day." He said softly, his eyes reminiscent.

"Sophvia." At the mention of her name in that same accent, she turned. Viktor stood against the wall, his eyes locked with hers. It had been 2 months since they last saw each other and she noticed a few changes. He looked a little older, having turned 18 a month prior. His face was covered in small stubble, the ghost of a beard slowly starting to show through. Forgetting that she was upset, she moved towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He was surprised, but immediately kissed her back. It felt good to have his arms around her again.

"All right, all right break it up. We have to eat in this kitchen." She heard Sirius say. Sophia pulled away, her cheeks as red as her hair as she noticed all eyes on her. She saw both Remus and Sirius eying Viktor while Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione tried hiding their smiles.

* * *

Later that night, Sophia sat in one of the drawing rooms in front of a dying fire, an issue of the Daily Prophet at in her lap. Her own face looked back at her along with Harrys, the headline reading, "The Potters who lie." She couldn't believe that people were believing this, that Fudge was trying to undermine not only her and Harry, but Dumbledore as well. He couldn't be this blind to not see the truth. If he didn't, people were going to die. She rolled her eyes, crumpling the paper up and tossing it into the dying embers, watching the pages slowly turn to ash. She also had not had a chance to speak with Viktor after dinner, Moody pulling him aside to talk before she heard a loud crack, indicating he had apprated

"You should be sleeping." She jumped a little when she heard the voice, not expecting anyone to be up at this time. She turned her head, seeing Sirius leaning against the door frame. He smiled softly, walking over and taking a seat beside her on the floor, watching the paper burn away. "I'm sorry you and Harry have to be going through this. It's not right what they're doing." Sophia nodded, hugging her knees to her chest as she laid her head on her knees.

"You know that Viktor fellow, not a bad a bad bloke." She turned her head to look at Sirius, seeing him smiling at her. Came to the Order, told us how he wanted to do anything he could to help you and Harry. Although, I think he was leaning more towards you than your brother." He teased, gently nudging her shoulder. "He really cares about you. He didn't want to lie to you but he was told to not anything so don't rip into him too much tomorrow all right."

"Are you giving me dating advice Sirius?" she asked, laughing a little. He shrugged, moving his arm around her shoulders in a side hug. "Well I already did James job by threatening him, guess I need to act a little like Lilly as well." The 2 sat in silence, watching as the papers turned to ash before them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright you amazing people out there I have some news. Sadly this will be the last chapter of this story**

**SIKE EARLY APRIL FOOLS! Sorry, my inner Fred and George wanted to make an appearance. So this is definitely not the end of this story but I do have news. I am starting a new story. It is Harry Potter and the title is "Whats in a name?" I was hit with this idea and I have so many good ideas for the story. So I will be balancing writing both this as well as my new story (on top of school, work and a somewhat social social life but who am I kidding my social life is on the internet with you nerds.)**

**I hope you will check out my new story since the first chapter is already up.**

The next day was nerve wracking for both Potter twins. Harry had his hearing and while Sophia was insistent that she go, Sirius and Remus both forbade it. "There is nothing else you can do in the situation that would benefit Harry." Sirius had tried to explain. They did not want to cause a scene by having both of them at the Ministry with the rumors that were swirling around. So while Harry had left with Mr. Weasley, she and the others had been roped in by Mrs. Weasley to do a little housecleaning. Sirius had said the place had not had a good cleaning in years since his parents had died and no one was around to inherit the house at the time.

Sophia coughed as a large cloud of dust rose into the air from the curtains she was cleaning, making her eyes water. She wished she could have used magic to easily clean them but was not willing to risk her own expulsion. She took a glance out the window, watching the coming and goings of the people down below, unaware of the very presence of 12 Grimauldy place. However, her eyes were soon drawn to a figure as they moved directly for the house as if they could see it. She smiled, pulling the gloves off her hands and rushing to the door. Taking the steps 2 at a time, she was down the stairs in an instant, her arms wrapped around the neck of her boyfriend. He easily caught her, spinning her around as she laughed, her head buried against his shoulder.

"Vell it is good to see you are not upset vith me anymore." He said in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple. She pulled away to look up at him as he set her on her feet, fully aware she was covered in dust and grime.

"Well, there's more people out there I'm more upset with so you got lucky this time." She joked, leaning up to press her lips to his. No matter how many times she kissed him, it always felt better and better. She felt at peace for the first time in months. He slowly pulled away, moving his hand to wipe a streak of dirt from her cheek.

"Been busy I see." He remarked as she playfully pushed him. "I wouldn't talk too loudly. If Mrs. Weasley hears you she'll put you to work with the rest of us." She joked, her hand sliding into his as they walked into one of the drawing rooms. It had been cleaned this morning by herself, Hermione and Ginny. With their efforts, the room looked almost brand new from what Sirius had told them. A large mural was painted on one of the walls, resembling a tree. Sophia had inspected it, seeing it was some sort of family tree for the blacks with every member, some of their faces burned off the wall. She took a seat on the couch, Viktor following her.

"So I know you couldn't tell me why in the letters but why the Order? I mean how did you even know about it?" She asked curiously. Even her and Harry hadn't known before the other night.

He sighed a little, his hand fishing into his pocket for a moment before he pulled out an aged paper. "You vemember me telling you of my family. Of my elder brother who died years back." Sophia nodded. She recalled him mentioning Nickolas. He had been years older than Viktor when he was a child. He had not had many memories with his brother, Nickolas having been killed when Viktor was 6. He had not gotton into detail about how he had died. He had seemed to upset to talk about it. She watched as he unfolded what now resembled a photo. She moved closer, peering down at the faces that were starring back at her. She gasped softly, her eyes drawing towards a couple near the front.

"Is that-?" she questioned, her eyes still locked on to the smiling faces of James and Lilly Potter. Viktor nodded, his finger moving to point to another couple. The man, who looked no more than 20, looked exactly like Viktor. They had the same facial structure, the set jaw, the same dark hair. His however was longer, and pulled back in a low ponytail. Next to him stood a girl who resembled him in age, her hand securely wrapped in his arm, beaming brightly for the camera.

"Zhat is Nickolas and his girlfriend Ameila. Zhey met over holiday's vehn zhey vere teens. My mother says it vas love at first sight. She vas half blood and her parents vere killed by death eaters. Vhen she vas 18, she joined the order. Nickolas did as well." She could see how difficult this was for Viktor to talk about. She gently squeezed his hand, trying to give him some form of comfort. "They vere married for a year vhen they vere killed by death eaters. Some of the more faithful followers did not flee vhen he had been pronounced dead. They vanted information on zhey order and vhen zhey vould not talk, they killed them. I found zhis in Nickolas's old room vhen I was 12. It vasnt until I vas much older that my mother told me the truth." Dragging his eyes from the photo, he moved them to Sophia. "Zhey fought and died to protect zhere friends and people they loved. I vant to do the same." She could hear the truth in his words. But she did not want him to die to protect her and Harry. She didn't want any of them to die for her. She had already lost so much and she did not want to anymore.

Keeping her thoughts to herself, she smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder, starring back down at the photo. "I think would have made him very proud Viktor."

He kissed the top of her head, his arm moving securely around her waist. "Zhey vould be proud of you as well."

The day passed slowly as Sophia waited for her brother to return. As she had suspected, Viktor too had been roped into the cleaning duties but like Fred and George, used his magic for most of it. The 3 boys had received glares from the 3 young witches as they scrubbed down old pots and pans and washing off years' worth of grime from the windows.

* * *

Sirius watched the interactions before him. He saw how the 2 snuck glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. He watched as Sophia had convinced Viktor to wash the pans with her, sans magic, laughing a little as she splashed water towards him. It warmed his heart to see her laugh, to act like a normal girl. He could see hints of Lilly and James in her in everything she did and he so wished his best friends could have been there to see it themselves.

"Oh I almost forgot." Viktor moved away from the counter, drying his hands before disappearing out of the room. A minute later her was back, a small box held in his hand. "I vanted to send it to you on your birthday but Vladamir vas injured vith a broken wing." Viktor explained as he held the small box out to Sophia.

"Oh Viktor you didn't have to get me anything really." She said, a small smile growing on her face. Carefully untying the ribbon, she pulled the top of the box open, revealing a locket held within. "Viktor this is beautiful." She said, pulling the locket out to look at it closer. It was a little larger than most, but still a good size.

"Open it up." She followed his words and opened the locket, a small gasp escaping her lips. Inside, where a photo would normally be was the usual moving pictures of the wizarding world. However instead of just one, it slowly roated photos that were of not only them, but her brother and friends. She felt tears prick at her eyes as photos of her parents appeared as well." Hermione. Ron and Sirius helped vith the photos and Mr. Weasly with the-"he wasn't able to finish before her lips were on his in a deep kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, the locket clutched in her hand. Pulling away, she wiped at her eyes. "I love it Viktor thank you so much." Pulling away slightly, she slid the locket over her head were it laid perfectly on her neck, right above her heart.

The afternoon finally rolled around and when the front door had opened and Mr. Weasleys voice called out a greeting, Sophia bounded out and down the hall. When she saw her brother she stopped, her face anxious as she took sight of Hermione and Ron beside her. "Well…how did it go mate." Ron asked cautiously. She saw as a smile broke out on Harrys face before launching herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. She felt Hermione and Ron do the same, Fred and George soon joining in, winning about being left out.

Sophia could breath. She would not be alone. She would have her friends and her brother. With that, she knew she could get through anything that year had to throw at her.

**Sooooo we finally find out why and how Viktor knew about the Order. I know this was a little short but I wanted to get this out to you all. Hope you enjoyed it and remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter out WHOOO! Hope you guys enjoy this one. So for the next few chapters it will mostly be focussing on the Hogwarts term so there wont be too much of Viktor but he wont be completely out. Also, the second chapter for my new story Whats in a Name? is up and ready.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you all.**

Walking into Kings Cross station, the group of wizards must have looked a bit odd to most. Striding forward with his walking stick, Moody walked briskly, his eyes looking around in every direction for any hint of danger. To his left walked Tonks, her hair a bright magenta. She had tried to look as normal as possible but had not done quite a good job. They kept their wands concealed in the presence of muggles but had them close by in case they needed them. Following behind them was Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione. They all pushed trolleys packed with trunks and cages, the hoots from Hedgewig and Pigdwiden filling the area around them.

Sophia walked along behind the group, her hand clutched in Viktor's. He had been very vocal to Moody about being part of the protection guard and the ex auror had finally relented. He, like Tonks and Moody, glanced around the area, surveying his surroundings. Sophia squeezed his hand slightly in hers. She would miss him when she left on the train today but he had promised to write to her every chance he got.

"I'm curious, if your part of the order what about qudditch?" Sophia suddenly asked, looking up at Viktor. She had realized she had not asked him how he had been balancing both.

He smirked a little, shrugging his shoulders. "I am von of zee best players. Zhe coach is ok vith me missing practices." She rolled her eyes at his confidence, knocking his shoulder with hers a little as they kept walking.

"Show off." She muttered smiling a little as he pulled her closer to his side, kissing her temple. However, they were pushed a part, a black dog moving between the pair. He turned his head and Sophia could have sworn she saw a smile on his face as he kept moving to the front. She sighed, taking her position against Viktor's side once again. "Smooth padfoot." She whispered, her boyfriend chuckling beside her. She saw Sirius move past Harry, hearing Moody scold him before taking off down a set of stairs, Harry following right behind him. Sophia looked at Viktor who nodded. She moved away and followed after her brother, seeing him enter a room marked as 'Waiting room.' She slipped in, seeing Sirius and Harry sitting down.

"Wondered when you would be joining us." Sirius said smiling at her. She walked over, taking a seat beside her brother.

"Sirius this is dangerous we'd like to not see you thrown back in Azkaban." Sophia said, her eyes looking back to the door were she saw the silhouettes of Viktor and Moody standing guard. He waved it off looking at the 2. "Don't worry about me. Anyway, I wanted you to have this." He fished in the pocket of the cloak he had thrown on, pulling out a photo. Sophia looked down recognizing it a little from Viktor's. It looked a little older, Sophia unable to see Viktor's brother within the group. The photo must have been taken a year or 2 before he had joined the order. "Original Order of the Phoenix. Marlene Mckinnon," they saw Sirius point to a pretty woman near the front row. "She was killed 2 weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family." He then motioned to a couple in the front who looked familiar. "Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's parents." Harry said quietly as Sirius nodded. "They suffered a fate worse than death if you ask me. It's been 14 years and there isn't a day that goes by I don't miss your dad." Sirius said softly, looking down at the photo of James and Lilly.

"Viktor showed me a similar photo. His brother Nickolas and his wife were a part of the Order." Sophia said as Sirius smiled. "I remember them. Both joined when they became of age. I only got to know them a short time before your parents were killed and I was sent to Azkaban. But they were true members through and through till there death." His eyes glanced to the frosted windows were he saw Viktor. He wondered if the young man would have the same fate.

"Do you think there's going to be a war?" Both Harry and Sophia had dreaded this question but they knew it had to be answered. From the sullen look that crossed Sirius's face, they knew they had their answer. "It feels like it did before." As Harry went to hand the picture back, Sirius smiled, pushing it back towards him. "Keep it. Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now." Sirius teased. Harry and Sophia smiled before Moody banged on the door.

Standing to their feet they each hugged him tightly. He looked at both of them, seeing so much of Lilly and James in them. "You look out for each other all right." He smiled and before their eyes, transformed into his dog form. The 3 walked out of the room, Sirius making his exit from the station.

"Allright come on trains leaving soon." Moody called out as he headed towards the platform. The group followed behind until they stood before platform 9 ¾. Crossing through the threshold, they were greeted by the crowded platform as families said their goodbyes. Sophia saw Harry move ahead of her, their belongings already being on the train.

"Vell I guess it is time to say goodbye again." Viktor said softly, moving his arms around her waist. Sophia had noticed the looks, many people recognizing Viktor. She was thankful that no one came over for an autograph. She wanted to spend her last moments before boarding the train with him uninterrupted.

"I'll write to by the end of the week and as often as I can. Hopefully I will write about making the qudditch team." Sophia said hopefully. Viktor smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. After a few minutes he pulled away, pulling her close for a hug. She laid her head against his chest, her eyes staring out to the platform. She tensed, something catching her eye. Without realizing it, she pulled from Viktor's embrace and moved forward. She could see a figure standing in the distance, starring at her. As she moved closer she stopped, her hand inching towards her side. Voldemort starred at her, the slits of his eyes glaring at her as people passed by.

"Sophvia, vhat is it?" turning her head she saw Viktor beside her, his face full of confusion. As she turned back, the figure at vanished. She blinked, not Voldemort anywhere. It had been some type of allusion.

"Nothing I just….it's nothing." She said quietly. Before he could question her, the train whistle blew, signaling the train's departure. Leaning up, she kissed Viktor quickly before dashing towards a door and stepping on as the train started to move. She moved to a window, watching Viktor as he stood on the platform waving goodbye. She smiled softly, waving back before the train started to pick up speed and disappeared out of the station.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing. Remember to keep Reviewing. Thank you all.**

"That vile, evil toad." The words had left my mouth as soon as I had stepped out of the supposed Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 2 days I had been at Hogwarts and things were already spiraling out of control. People thought Harry and I were crazy in our beliefs that Voldemort had returned. I had wanted to strangle Seamus when he had confronted Harry and I the night before and probably would have had it not been for Ron. To make matters worse, the Ministry had the nerve to send Umbridge to the school, probably to keep tabs on us. "I swear she's going to get us killed by not preparing us." I muttered as I walked down the corridor with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What do you think she'll have you do for detention?" Ron asked looking over at us. I saw Harry shrug, the irritation still on his face. "Don't know but I don't think will like it.

The end of the day had come a lot faster than I had hoped. I walked into the nauseatingly pink office of Umbridge, Harry following me in. I looked around, taking note of the wall adorned with cat plates, all purring and watching us closely. Umbridge smiled from her spot behind her desk, stirring what looked like a cup of tea as she regarded us. "Good evening Miss Potter, Mr. Potter. Please sit down." She motioned to the 2 empty seats at her desk. I took a seat next to my brother, seeing some quills set before us with parchment. "You will be taking down some lines for me today. No, no not with your quill." She looked at my brother as he had reached for his bag, stopping him.

"And what will we be writing?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even. She smiled, taking a sip from her cup as she set it back down. "You will be writing I must not tell lies." I clenched my fist on my lap, feeling my anger bubble up. Harry had noticed, placing his hand onto mine and squeezing.

"How many times? Harry had asked as we both picked up the odd looking quills. "Let's just say until the message sinks in." The way she had said it made me shiver with uncertainty, not liking the way it sounded.

"Where's the ink?" I asked, not finding any ink wells on the table. "Oh you won't need ink my dear." She replied, smiling down at me as she walked around the desk. I looked over at Harry as we both started to write. I saw the words appear on the paper before me. After a few minutes I felt a prickling sensation on my left hand. I winced as the pain grew, noticing my brother in the same discomfort. To my horror, the words '_I Must Not Tell Lies' _slowly started to carve into my skin. I looked up as Umbridge stopped in front of us, looking down at us sternly.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, looking between us. I gritted my teeth shaking my head as Harry replied, "No."

"That's right because deep down you deserve to be punished." She told us. She turned and took her seat back behind her desk. I glanced at my brother seeing the anger in his eyes as we continued to write, the burning on both are hands intensifying the more we wrote.

The next few weeks had not been better. It seemed as if Umbridge was slowly starting to take over the school, using her ministry influence as leverage. It didn't help that she wouldn't teach us any defensive spells, rather she has us copy from the books. The only thing I could look forward to was the upcoming qudditch season. The stood pacing in the common room, waiting any moment now for Angelina to make the announcement of who would be taking the open chaser position. The tryouts had been a lot more stressful than she had thought. The others who had tried out had been brilliant and I was a little nervous.

The portrait door opened and I turned with the rest of the people who had tried out for the position as Angelina walked in, followed by George, Fred, Katie, Alicia and Harry. Everyone quieted down instantly. "I want to thank you all so much for your hard work during these tryouts. I have to say, it was a difficult choice in choosing a new chaser. But after careful consideration the position will be going to Sophia Potter." I couldn't believe she had said my name. I felt pats on my back and shoulder from the other people who had tried out, congratulating me. I felt arms crushing me in a tight hug as both Fred and George lifted me up.

"Knew you would make it. You were bloody brilliant." George said after setting me back down.

"Really. Oh my gosh I can't believe….I'm on the team." I repeated, still in shock. I saw Harry walk over to me, a large grin on his face as he pulled me into a hug. "Congratulations sis." I smiled, hugging him back just as hard.

"Now she's going to go rush up and write to her dear love Viktor." Fred exclaimed, his hand clutching at his chest dramatically. My eyes widened, pulling away from Harry. I turned on my heel and turned, rushing up to the dormitory to start my letter, ignoring the teasing remarks from my friends and brother.

* * *

_I looked down at the figure before me, feeling a slow smirk move across my lips, my wand held before me pointed down at the prone figure at my feet. "Sit him up," I said, my voice unlike my own, it was deep and rough, sounding more like a snake than anything I'd ever heard. 2 masked figures reached down, yanking the body of what looked like a man onto his knees, his face contorted in pain and anger. Blood dripped down the side of his head, his left eye almost swollen shut._

_"I vill not tell you anything you vill have to kill me." The man said, his breath hitching in agony as a kick as delivered to his ribs by one of the cloaked figures. I laughed, the sound sounding foreign to my own ears as I raised my hand up, the wand pointed directly at his face. The wand in my hand was not mine, the hand tool pale and thin to belong to me. But it was my lips that were moving as the killing curse was uttered, a flash of green enveloping the room._

I shot up in bed, a scream escaping my lips. The noise quickly awoke the dormitory, lamps flicking on as everyone turned to my direction. My body shook as I sobbed, my hand clutching my forehead as a searing pain split through my head. I flinched as arms wrapped around me, my instincts to fight them off overtaking.

"Sophia it's alright it's me, its Hermione. You're alright." She kept saying. I could hear her own voice choke up as her arms tightened around me. The rest of the girls starred, unsure of what was going on as I continued to sob. It had been me that had uttered the killing curse and it had been me who had killed Viktor. But I knew it was Voldemort. I didn't know how to explain it and I was afraid of what it meant. Hermione sat with me, as the others went back to sleep. I had begged her not to go to Harry or Ron. I told her I would tell them the next day.

The rest of the night I lay in bed, starring out at the window. I knew sleep would not come to me, not when I was still shaken by what I had experienced. This time it had been different. It had felt as if Voldemort and I had been the same person. I wished in that moment Viktor was there to comfort me, to tell me it would be all right when I knew it would not. I needed him now more than ever.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy you amazing readers! Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

A few days had passed since the nightmare and sleep had been evading Sophia at every turn. She had hoped to get a letter from Viktor. She needed some sort of solid proof that he was alive and well, as crazy as her nightmare was. She had told Harry and Ron about the incident, discovering Harry was having the same episodes as her. "Maybe you should go to Dumbledore about this." Hermione had persisted one morning at breakfast. Harry sighed, pushing his food around his plate slightly. "I don't know I mean, it feels like he's avoiding us for some reason. Anyway, I think we're have other things to worry about." Harry glanced down towards the teachers table, catching sight of Umbridge.

The hooting of owls greeted Sophia as they swooped in to deliver the mail. She smiled as Hedgewig flew closer, dropping 2 letters in front of Harry and Sophia. Harry instantly took his, having written to Sirius about the incidents while Sophia grabbed hers. She ran her finger over the lettering of her name, her mood brightening significantly. This was the proof she needed that Viktor was alright. Tearing open the letter, she unfolded the parchment carefully before reading it.

_Sophia, I am so proud of you for making the team. I had no doubt in my mind you would not be chosen. Like your brother, your talent was impeccable. Things are quite over here. There's been a little bit of activity involving death eaters but nothing too big. Moody thinks there waiting for something but were not sure what. _

_On other news were getting ready for are first qudditch match in a few weeks against the Irish. Looking for a little payback to the last time we faced them. However that match wasn't all bad, it was the night I first saw you. Although I wish it had been on better terms._

_I miss you Sophia and I hope you are doing well. You know you can talk to me about anything, and I mean anything. You are stronger than you know my beautiful girl. I cannot wait to see you again, to kiss you and hold you in my arms._

_All my love, Viktor._

I re-read the letter, my eyes wondering over every word over and over. Seeing his words on this paper, ones that he had written with his own hands told her he was alive, that he was safe and out of harm's way. Maybe they had just been extreme nightmares? She hoped for her and Viktor's, they were.

* * *

Weeks of practice had finally led up to this day. Sophia could hear the cheers from the crowds of students that packed the qudditch stands. Sophia rubbed her gloved hands together, moving them back to fix the braid her hair was in. Even though it was not a real game, only a scrimmage for the upcoming season and against Huffelpuff, her nerves were getting the best of her. Today would be her first day as a member of the Gryffindor team and she hoped she wouldn't disappoint.

"Not nervous are you Soph." She looked up as the twins stood in front of her, dressed and holding their brooms. "Yeah you have nothing to worry about. Me and old Georgie here will protect you." Fred said, winking at her and giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks I feel loads better." she muttered, the butterflies in her stomach increasing.

"Well maybe you should step outside. Bit of fresh air might help you." Before she could protest, the twins had picked her up by the arms, carrying her out of the tent used for the players.

"Put me down you-" she stopped suddenly, feeling her feet touch the ground. She did not hear what the twins said as they sauntered back in with grins on their faces. The only thing that registered for her at that moment was her boyfriend standing before her, a large grin plastered on his face. He was dressed casually in dark jeans, a red long sleeve shirt and a worn jacket, the weather a slight chill for October. She could see his hair had grown out a bit, the dark locks cut close to his head and the signs of a small beard showing.

"Viktor." Her feet started moving in his direction and before she knew it, her arms were around his shoulders and her feet were lifted off the ground. Viktor stumbled back slightly, laughing a little as his arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug. He moved his head, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as she buried her head against his shoulder. It felt as if everything she was worried about had been swept away. The nightmares, Umbridge, her nerves were gone the moment she was in his arms.

"Malko gŭlŭb, your get more beautiful every time I see you." Viktor whispered softly, his lips ghosting across her ear. She shivered slightly, her arms tightening around his shoulders as she felt him set her back on her feet. She leaned up and brushed her lips lightly against his. He did the same, deepening the kiss as he cupped her cheek gently. Slowly pulling away, she smiled.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked, her hands intertwining with his almost on instinct.

"You did not zhink I vould miss my own girlfriends virst match? Vhat kind of boyfriend do you think me of?" Viktor pouted jokingly, squeezing her hands and lifting them up to kiss her knuckles.

"You are the best boyfriend a girl could have. Now I'm going to be more nervous. I was already worried about screwing up in front of the team now you I'd never live it down." Her nerves were back now at the thought of playing in front of Viktor. He was one of the best players in the world and she did not want to disappoint him when he had helped her practice.

"You vill not disappoint anyvone, especially not me. You could never do zhat. I vill be proud of you if you win or lose and vill brag about my amazing chaser girlfriend." Viktor replied honestly. Her confidence feeling a little better, she hugged him again, pressing her head against his chest and listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Oy make out later we got a match to win." She heard one of the twins call out as they walked out with the rest of the team, brooms in hand. Pulling away, she gave a quick kiss to Viktor's cheek before walking over, taking her broom from harry and following behind the others. Taking one last look back, she saw Viktor smile, pressing his fingers to his lips and pointing it to her direction before the team made their way to the starting position.

* * *

"That was brilliant! Did you hear them out there? To think that was just a scrimmage." Sophia could not stop her excitement. She had won her first game on the team. It had started a little rocky. Sophia had lost the quaffle a few times to the opposing team but soon she had caught up. She had made 3 successful goals herself and the win was sealed with Harry catching the snitch. Hearing the cheering from the Gryffindor students was exhilarating and she now understood why Harry had loved playing Qudditch. She saw Viktor sitting where the teachers and other visitors sat. He was on his feet, cheering as loud as the students, a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Nice job out there Soph." Angelina said, clasping her on the shoulder as she followed the rest of the team into the tent and there separate areas. Quickly changing out of her uniform and into jeans and her jumper, she grabbed her broom and headed out, nearly being tackled by Viktor as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I told you you vould be amazing!" He exclaimed, still smiling as he set her back down. She blushed a little at the compliment, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you know I had an amazing coach." She teased, leaning up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue against her lips, parting them slightly. Whimpering a little, her hands clutched his jacket tightly as she pressed closer to him. Realizing they were still out near a semipublic area, she reluctantly pulled away, her lips still tingling. "Thank you again for coming. You don't know how much that meant to me."

"As I said before vhat kind of boyfriend would I have…" he trailed off, his eyes taking note of something. Following his line of vision, she saw his gaze trained on to the back of her left hand, uncovered by her broom gloves. _'I must not tell lies' _starred back at her in angry red scars. She cursed slightly, quickly pulling her hand away and pulling the sleeve of her jumper down. But Viktor was too quick. He had seized her wrist gently, pushing down the sleeve to examine it closer. "Vhat is zhis?"

"Viktor its nothing honestly." She said, seeing the stern look on his face. "No zhis is not nothing. Zhis was a blood quill. Vne of my professors at Dumstrang used zhem. Zhey are aweful tools. Who used one on you?" She could see the anger on his face as his eyes quickly looked around, trying to find the person responsible.

Pulling her hand from his, she reached up, her hand touching his cheek to make him look at her. "Viktor don't. I know that look and it is not worth it. I promise you that. Harry and I got through it and were fine. This," she held her hand up again, showing him the scars once more, "is something I can handle. Trust me I've dealt with worse."

She watched his eyes soften slightly, moving his hand over hers. "I know zhat. It still bothers me zhat you ver hurt. Zhat is part of the relationship. I vill always vorry for you. I cannot help zhat."He leaned down, his forehead pressed gently against her.

She smiled softly, her eyes closing. "I know. And I will always worry about you. Guess it goes both ways." She breathed deeply, her hands moving to take his. "You need to promise me you will be careful with Order business please. I don't want to see any more people die." She whispered quietly.

He brushed his lips against hers before moving his lips to her forehead. "I told you before, it vill take a lot to get rid of me.


	25. Authrors Note

I'm sorry I know many of you have been awaiting a chapter update but I felt I needed to talk about the sad news that had broken today.

For those of you that don't know, Alan Rickman who played the character of Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movies has sadly passed away at the age of 69 from cancer. The news was the first thing I saw this morning on my Facebook feed and I immediately started crying. Before I had started reading the books, I saw the first movie when I was about 6 years old. Before I even read the books, I had an idea of what Snape looked like, how he sounded, his mannerisms and that was due to the brilliant acting that Rickman gave. He was a character I loved to hate, a man I sometimes loathed and at the same time felt pity for.

I know that the coming years we will, as a fandom, experience the loss of these beloved actors and feel as if a bit of are childhood has died along with them. However, that is not the case. Are childhood will live on every time we open a book or tune into a Harry Potter marathon. We will get to relive the magic that these actors and actresses brought to life in front of our eyes.

Rest in peace Alan Rickman and always remember, "After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure"-Dumbledore. So let's raise our wands (literally or figuratively) for the brilliance that was Alan Rickman.


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter up! I am really enjoying writing this and I am so thankful to all you loyal readers. Remember to leave a review for the story. I love hearing what you all think.**

"You're doing great Pavarti. Just control your wrist movement a little more and the spell will be a bit more powerful." Sophia smiled when she saw her fellow Gryffindor say the spell, Dean flying back and landing on a soft pad that had materialized on the floor. "Great job." She continued on, looking at the others as they continued to practice. She could hear her brother giving instructions to a few other students who were still struggling with the stunning spells as everyone else continued practicing.

It had been a few weeks since the fiasco in the courtyard when Umbridge had tried to kick Professor Trelawney out of Hogwarts. She had never been a favorite of Sophia's but to see her berated in front of the entire school, to be forced out of the only home she had had sickened Sophia. She had been grateful when Dumbledore had stepped in to stop it. Both Harry and she had tried to speak with the headmaster but had been unsuccessful. Hermione, having been fed up with the lack of defensive teachings, had voiced her opinion about Harry and Sophia teaching them. They had been hesitant at first, especially with half the school believing them to be crazy. They had been surprised at the turn out at the Hogs Head and soon they had a parchment filled with names for the now named Dumbledore's Army.

The trainings were getting better and better after each session. Everyone was picking things up fast and with the Room of Requirements help, they had not been discovered by Umbridge or her new Inquisitorial Squad. But the nightmares and visions for both Harry and Sophia were getting stronger every night. At times, Sophia couldn't even sleep. Instead she would sneak down to the room of requirement hidden by the invisibility cloak and continue practicing the patronous charm. Unlike Harry, she had not yet been able to form a full bodied patronus. She could produce one but not one powerful enough to take shape like the Stag that Harrys formed.

"Alright everyone." The room quieted as everyone turned in the direction of Harry's voice. "You all did amazing today. I can see great improvements in all of you. So will meet same time here tomorrow." The group of students made their way to their belongings, picking them up and heading out one of the entrances that appeared. Sophia wondered over to the wall that held a few photos and other news clippings from the Daily Prophet. She glanced at the smiling face of Cedric Diggory and the proud faces of her parents. They had put the photos up, to remind everyone why they were doing this.

"Sophia." Turning her head, she saw that she and Harry were the only 2 who remained. "You want to have another go?" Nodding, she followed after her brother towards the center of the room. "Now you're getting better, the shield is holding longer but it's still not a full bodied one. Before we start I want you to think of a memory, one of the happiest you can think of. It has to be a powerful one." Harry explained for what felt like the millionth time.

Sophia took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she thought. She had lots of happy memories but every one of them she had tried had not been the right one. She had thought of the day her and Harry had been told they were wizards, meeting Hermione and Ron, making the qudditch team, Viktor. That's when it had come to her. She could see the memory clearly, as if it had happened just yesterday. The first time he had taken her out on his broom through the grounds. She could remember the wind rushing through her hair as she held tightly to Viktor, her head pressed against his strong back. She could remember his lips on hers as they sat on the qudditch pitch before her episode. "I have it." She said softly, nodding to Harry who took a step back. Raising her wand, the memory still engrained in her brain, she confidently shouted, "Expecto Patronum."

A white light shot from her wand as the shield formed. But something different happened this time. Instead of the wispy strands she normally saw, the light bounded together to take shape. She watched as a beautiful bird appeared before her. The beautiful wings of the bird spread out before Sophia, the feathers smooth and intricate. It took flight, soaring around the room, winding around both Harry and Sophia before it disappeared.

"Sophia you did it!" Harry couldn't suppress his excitement as he moved over to his sister, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, her eyes glued to the spot that her patronus had disappeared. It had not just been any bird, it had been a single dove.

* * *

The blood….all the blood. She could still see Mr. Weasleys body as it cowered on the ground, covered in wounds. She had been the one to attack. It was just like the nightmare with Viktor all over. Sweat coated her body as she stumbled from the room, her hand gripping her head. She needed to get to Harry, she needed her brother now. She gripped to the wall, hoping to keep herself steady as she tried to get to the other side where the boys dormitories would be but every step she took, pain enveloped her.

"Blimey, she's acting up to." She could hear a voice but she was too disoriented to make out who it was. She felt arms around her and suddenly she was lifted up off the ground, red hair greeting her. For a moment, she thought she was back in that unfamiliar place, attacking Mr. Weasley before her eyes cleared enough to show one of the twins.

"Fred take her up to the headmasters office, I'll get Ginny." Fred, as she had been told, carried her out through the portrait, his pace quick as he moved down the corridor. She blinked quickly, feeling the ache in her head slowly start to disperse.

"Put me down I can walk." She said suddenly, halting his movements. A little hesitantly, he obliged, setting her to her feet, his arm around her in case she collapsed. They continued there trek, appearing before the stone Gargoyle. This time it was not in place, the stair case greeting them as they headed up. Pushing the door to the office, Sophia could see Dumbledore speaking to a painting in urgent whispers, professor McGonagall and Ron near the desk were Harry sat. She could see his hair slick with sweat, his face pale, his eyes glazed.

Sophia launched herself forward, Harry meeting her half way as he hugged her tightly. Her hands clenched the back of his shirt, her body trembling lightly. "I could feel it, Harry it was awful." She whispered. She felt Harry nod against her as the door opened again and the rest of the Weasley family stepped in. They stood together, anxious as to what had happened.

"Harry, Sophia. I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Dumbledore turned, looking at them both as Harry began to talk about the dream. Sophia could hear the small whimper from Ginny, seeing Ron hug her to him as both Fred and George looked away, their eyes welling up.

"In the dream, were you both standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked as he continued to pace, worry sketched onto his aged face.

"I think it was neither I mean…" Sophia trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. "Please professor just tell us what happened?" Harry begged. She could feel the frustration in her brother, her own starting to peak. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

Dumbledore did not answer, instead moving to a picture, asking about Arthur and starting to make arrangements. It was too much for Sophia as her anger bubbled foreword. "Look at us!" she yelled, startling everyone in the room. Dumbledore turned his eyes to her and Harry, his attention solely on them at the moment. "What's happening to us?" Harry asked, voicing both of their questions as Snape appeared in the room. Sophia had never felt this much rage before. It had bubbled to the surface suddenly, all of the tension she had about being ignored finally coming to light.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" he asked slowly, eyeing the twins before looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore moved forward, a worried look on his face. "Oh Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even until the morning. Otherwise will all be vulnerable." Dumbledore looked at both Sophia and Harry with sadness and fear. Sophia closed her eyes, her worry increasing even more as her hand gripped Harrys. What the hell was wrong with them?


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the long wait. Life has been hectic and I haven't had too much time to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The snow fell gently in soft sheets, littering the road outside Grimauldy Place. Sophia watched from her bed, seeing a small bit gather on the ledge of the window in the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione, feeling at peace for that short moment of time. The last two weeks before the Christmas holiday had been filled studying for the OWLS and the Occlumecy lessons. Sophia had no idea just how much work it took to keep her and Harrys thoughts from Voldomort but the more time they had spent with Snape practicing, the more frustrated they both had gotten. They had yet to fully master the art while Snape constantly invaded their minds, pulling pieces and throwing them back at their faces. She knew, somewhere deep down below his dislike for her and Harry, he was doing it all to help them. But it still did not make her hate the lessons any less.

That's why when the day came for Christmas break to start, Sophia had wasted no time in packing her trunk. She looked forward to having two weeks to relax and unwind from the stress she had been dealing with the last few weeks. The circles under eyes had grown due to the lack of sleep she had been getting. Every time she closed her eyes, she feared having another incident like the night Mr. Weasly had been attacked. If it hadn't have been for the sleeping drought by Madame Pomfry, she would have made herself ill from the decrease in sleep.

Sitting up in bed, she stretched her tired muscles, feeling the small creak in her neck pop as she stretched her neck out. Throwing the blanket back, she quietly swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet instantly touching the cold floorboards. She felt a small shiver run through her body, quickly wrapping a robe around her before making her way out of the shared room. Making her way down the stairs, she took note as Kreacher swept the floor. He gave her a sneer, muttering under his breath as he continued to his chores. Finally making her way down to the floor level, she heard the distinct clanking of pots, knowing Mrs. Weasley would be busy at work making Christmas breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasly, Happy Christmas." Sophia replied, her smile growing when the curly red hair of Molly Weasley came into view. The older woman turned from the sink, a smile growing as she pulled the young girl in for a hug.

"Good morning to you as well Sophia and Happy Christmas." She pulled away, patting her cheek softly. "It seems you're the first one awake. You could help me with breakfast before everyone else comes clambering down." Nodding a quick yes, Sophia got to work in helping prepare breakfast. The 2 made small talk and soon, the sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the creaking home. The kitchen was soon flooded with people, Fred and George helping a still recuperating Mr. Weasley into the kitchen. Sophia couldn't help but glance at the older wizard, seeing the cuts and bruises still marring his face. It had been a close call but the aurors had gotten to Arthur in time, whisking him quickly to St. Mungo's before his wounds became severe. Both she and Harry had a hard time looking at the older Weasely, a shred of guilt panging them every time they did.

"Is Viktor going to stop by?" Sophia was brought from her thoughts by Hermione's question as the 2 set the plates down at the long table.

"He said he would try and stop by later on. I hope he can I miss him." Sophia replied hopeful. With everything that had been going on, she had craved for Viktor's comfort even more. She wanted to feel safe and secure, to have him there for the support he gave her.

They day continued on, until everyone was gathered around the table for dinner. Sophia smiled, as she looked around at everyone. She had never had good holiday memories with the Durselys growing up and seeing the love and joy currently surrounding her filled her heart. She glanced over at Harry, seeing him wearing the matching sweater she was wearing that had been given to them by Molly and saw a small smile on his face. She knew without even asking he was thinking the same thing.

After a few moments, a distinct cracking noise could be heard in the hallway, everyone's heads turning towards the direction. Sirius's lips twitched up into a small smile, his eyes glancing over to Sophia. "I believe that will be for you," he teased. Sophia quickly stood to her feet and made her way out of the room, her legs instantly wrapping around Viktor's waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him deeply. Viktor had been ready go it, instantly catching his girlfriend as he returned the kiss.

"Happy Christmas malko gŭlŭb," Viktor said after the 2 pulled apart, setting Sophia back down.

"Happy Christmas Viktor. You don't know how happy I am to see you." She said honestly, the meaning behind the words hitting Viktor. Without a word, he pulled her closer, wrapping her in a hug. In that moment, everything was lost to Sophia. The nightmares, the stress of oclumency, the dread of the impending unknown washed away as she was consumed by the feelings of love and something reminiscing of home.

"Viktor, dear come in and join us, we've got a lot of food left and you have a present too open," the sound of Mrs. Weasleys voice pulled the couple out of their moment, bringing them back to reality. Sophia smiled up at him, taking his hand and pulling him inside the kitchen, rejoining the gathered group.

"And she makes zhis for everyone every year." Viktor questioned, pulling at his new sweater. It was a dark red, reminiscing of both the Dumstrang and Bulgarian Qudditch team colors with a gold V standing our proudly on the front. Sophia had smiled when he had opened his gift, taking in the rosy cheeks of Mrs. Weasly when he had given her a kiss on the cheek as thanks.

"Yes. Harry and I got our first ones our first year at Hogwarts. We didn't even know Mrs. Weasly that well but Ron wrote home about us and she made them for us. I keep all of mine. There one of the best gifts I've gotten." Sophia said truthfully, sitting down beside Viktor in one of the drawing rooms, a small fire burning before them. She curled up, laying her head on his shoulder as his arm resting comfortably around her waist. Everyone else had gone up to bed, leaving the 2 of them alone. When it was just them, Sophia talked to Viktor about everything that was happening. He listened to her, letting her relieve everything she had been holding in. He hated knowing the amount of pain she was in, and he could not do anything to help her. He felt utterly helpless, something Viktor was not used to.

"Vell zhis may not top zee sweaters but I hope you like it. My present to you iz coming vith me to Bulgaria. If you would like to zhat is. I vant to show you my home and my family iz egar to meet you." Viktor said, hopefully, trying to gauge his girlfriend's reaction.

"Really?" Sophia asked, her eyes widening slightly. The 2 of them had talked about visiting Bulgaria before and to be honest Sophia wanted to. After hearing Viktor speak of his home and his family, her desire to go increased. Her smile grew before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I would love to Viktor." She whispered, her heart melting at the smile that broke out on his face." Excellent. I talked to Sirius and he haz given me hiz blessing. Ve can leave first thing tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 28

All right guys! I'm terribly sorry for the long update. A lot of excitement has been going on with me. I have recently graduated with my associates and will be attending UW in the fall for my bachlors and…..I'M FINALLY MOVING INTO MY FIRST EVER APARTMENT! I'm an adult everyone!

Anyway, back to the story update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a little trouble with this one and m working on the next one. I may not be able to update soon but I promise I will get it out. You see guys I have this mapped out, including how I will end this story. It's just filling in the gaps to get to that point is what's driving me crazy. Reviews our always appreciated and encouraged. Love you all!

"Are you nervous? You're finally going to meet Viktor's family." Ginny questioned as I packed the last of my supplies away in my school trunk. It had only just been last night when Viktor had invited me to spend the rest of the holidays with him in Bulgaria and the nerves were slowly starting to set in. I was nervous about meeting his family. I had heard stories from Viktor and from what he said they were lovely people. But it still did not ease the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that they would not like me.

"A little I guess. I know it's silly I just want them to like me you know." I said as I placed the last of my clothes in the trunk, shutting it closed.

"Don't be. Viktor cares about you so much. They will love you I just know it." Hermione said from her spot on the bed, giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, grabbing the handle of my trunk as I tugged it over to the door, before hearing a loud crack outside the hallway were I was met by 2 identical red heads.

"So it's finally the big day, meeting the folks. Aren't nervous are you Soph?" One of the twins questioned as they grabbed my trunk carrying it down the stairs as I followed.

"Of course she is. But I bet she's more nervous about being alone with the Bulgarian pretty boy Georgie." Fred teased, wiggling his eyebrows. My cheeks flushed red at his comment as we made our way down the stairs to the first floor landing.

"She won't be alone." I heard my brother's voice, seeing him at the bottom of the steps with Ron, his eyes slightly wide. The twins burst out laughing, quickly apparating when they heard their mother's shouts. "I mean….you won't right?" Harry asked, a little embarrassed, his own cheeks matching mine. I knew he must have felt awkward. Harry was my brother and I knew he wanted to look out for me, especially when it came to boys. Now that I was growing up, he didn't know how to deal with it. To be honest, I had no idea either.

"Nothing's going to happen…I mean not like that anyway I'm still not ready." I replied sheepishly. I noticed the tension in his shoulders fade, a small smile gracing his lips as the worry dissolved. I saw his cheeks tinted with red, most likely matching my own. It had never crossed my mind about that part of my relationship with Viktor. Of course we snogged, quite frequently, but the line of intimacy had always been innocent. I still wasn't sure if I was ready for that step in our relationship, no matter how much I cared for him.

Luckily for Harry and myself, the awkward silence was interrupted by a loud deafening crack in the kitchen, hearing the welcomes from those inside. We headed into the kitchen to see a newly arrived Viktor, talking with the twins. When he saw me, I noticed his smile grow as he excused himself from the conversation, walking over and giving me a quick kiss which I quickly reciprocated. "Good morning Sopvia, good morning Harry," Viktor said nodding to my brother in small hello as his hand intertwined with mine. I had noticed this quite recently. Whenever we were together, Viktor's hand always had a way of finding my own, intertwining his fingers with mine. The small gesture made my heart leap, my hand gently squeezing his.

"Morning Viktor. I'm all packed and ready." I said, nodding over to the few belongings I had packed for the holidays away.

"Good. My mother iz quite eager to meet you az iz my little sister." Viktor said taking a seat at the long table as a plate of breakfast was placed in front of him by Mrs. Weasley. I took a seat beside him, stealing a piece of toast from his plate as more people trickled in at the smell of food. I looked down the table, watching as Sirius was talking with my brother. I concluded that whatever they were discussing had something to do with me by the not so subtle glances tossed in my direction.

I watched as Sirius stood up before making his way over to where I sat with Viktor. "Sophia before you leave I'ld like to show you something for just a moment." Sirius asked, giving a small nod in greetings to Viktor as I stood from my chair, following him out and into one of the drawing room. I took a seat on the sofa as Sirius stood across from me, a thoughtful look on his face. "Quite exciting meeting Viktor's family huh." He said, shuffling from one foot to the other, a little awkwardly.

I laughed a little, standing to my feet before taking his hands in mine. "Sirius, if your trying to give me "the talk" you're a little too late." Sirius lifted his head, giving me a sheepish look.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd have to be having this talk. I was hoping Remus or Tonks would have been around, there better adapted to this sort of thing. But I know James would have throttled me if I didn't give it a try." His face turned serious for a second as he took a seat beside me. "You do not have to do anything you are not ready for Sophia. Any reason you need to get a hold of me, I'm a fireplace away you understand?" I shook my head, moving to hug him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as his arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you Sirius." I said genuinely, pulling away from his embrace. I had always had an emptiness, a void that remained barren with my parent's death. It was nice to have that void filled by people who cared and loved us as much as our parents would have. It would never replace that emptiness but it made it a lot more bareable.

We made our way out of the drawing room where I saw Viktor speaking with Ron and Harry. I had to bite back my laughter, hearing bits and pieces of the conversation. "….no means no you hear us." Ron said, trying to sound a lot sterner than he really was, a bit of jam stuck to the corner of his mouth.

"Alright, alright enough you 2. We should be going now." I walked over, grabbing a hold of my school trunk as Viktor moved over, taking my other hand in his.

"I promise I vill treat Sopvia vith respect. You have my word." Viktor said sincerely, towards both my brother and Sirius. I gave my brother and Ron a quick hug (ponting discreetly to Rons mouth as he quickly wiped at the food), shouting my good byes to the occupants in the kitchen before a loud crack filled the air, the world around me swirling into darkness as we apprated.


	29. Chapter 29

**All right everyone thank you so much for your patience and I am so happy to get this chapter out. Work has been crazy as has moving into my own new place. But I am still continuing this story and I thank you all who have stuck with me through this rollercoaster. You all are amazeballs.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.**

After what had felt like hours (which in reality was probably closer to a few moments), the blinding suffocation associated with appration finally subside as my feet touched physical ground. I felt my body stumble forward, before I was steadied by Viktor. Appartion would probably go down as my least favorite way of transportation as I took a moment to gather my bearings.

"You do not like Apparting it zeems." I heard the small chuckle that escaped my boyfriend's lips before shoving his shoulder slightly.

"Shut it. I'm just not used to it like you are." I said, feeling the light headiness disappear as I finally took in my surroundings. For miles, all I could see were rolling hills, blanketed by fresh snow. The air was cold, my breath coming out in small puffs in front of my face as I continued to examine the new terrain. Viktor has been right to say Bulgaria was beautiful. I now understood his deep love for the land he called home. I felt a small tug on my hand, following behind Viktor as he lead me towards a beautiful manor. It was large in size, but not outlandishly so. I had always expected Viktors home to be larger, with not only his quiddtich career but that of his own fathers. I had not been surprised when he had told me his father had been a famous qudditch player in his day before retiring to become a head of the national qudditch association.

"Your trunk should be in zee guest room now." Viktor replied as we headed up the staircase that lead to the large oak doors. Before we could reach them however, they were swung open and a blur of red shot forward, wrapping around Viktor's legs. Viktor stumbled a moment before reaching down and hoisting up a young girl into his arms, peppering her face with kisses as she laughed.

As I took in the sight in front of me, I could instantly see the family resemblance. This had to be Ivana, Viktors little sister. She had the same dark hair and eyes of her brother, her skin a smooth porcelain color, her cheeks dotted with freckles. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I watched their interaction, seeing the love in Viktors eyes for the young girl, the same love and enthusiasm being mirrored back by her.

"I saw you an hour ago malŭk." Viktor said before setting his sister down her eyes looking over until they rested on me. I saw her smile widen and before I knew it, her arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug. I hesistated only a moment before moving my arms around the young girl, returning the hug.

"Sovia. I'm so happy to meet you! Iz it true? You fought a troll vhen you vere my age." I heard her eagerly question. I laughed, glancing over to see Viktor shaking his head, a sheepish grin on his handsome face.

"Well I see Viktor has already been telling you about some of my adventures. And the answer to your question is yes. Well, technically I helped in stopping a troll. It was mostly Harry and Ron but I did almost get smashed by its club." I said, watching the excitement grow in Ivanas eyes.

"Veally! Vhat vas zhat like? Can you…."

"Ivana, she just arvived give her a chance to zettle in virst." Viktor said to the eager girl before taking my hand and leading me inside, Ivana following in after us. If I had thought the manor had looked beautiful from the outside, it was equally as gorgeous on the inside. The front foyer was decorated in warm colors of maroon and dark wood, giving off a warm, cozy feel for such a large space. I glanced around and noticed a large roaring fire in a sitting room, the cracking of the wood logs the only sound I could hear.

"Mama, mama zhes here." I heard Ivana call out. A moment later, an older woman stepped into the room, a beautiful smile gracing her warm face. The woman was stunning, far more beautiful than I had expected. I would not have been surprised if she had some veela in her blood. Her hair was long and dark, a hint of grey starting to peek through the strands. She was older, not as old as Mrs. Weasly but from the faint lines that marred her face, she was not far off. She walked with elegance and class, but in a way that was almost natural. She did not give off arrogance that I had associated with the more elite class of the wizarding world. This was a woman who was genuine and humble.

"Sophvia, it is a pleasure to vinally meet you. My name is Helena. Velcome to my home." She walked over towards me, pulling me into a small hug that I returned as she pecked my cheek. She pulled away, taking my hands as she looked me over, smiling over to her son. "My son vas right. You are a very beautiful voman. " I felt my cheeks heat up at her comment, noticing Viktor's doing the same.

"Ver is father." I heard Viktor question as he shrugged out of his cloak as I did the same with my coat.

"He vas called avwy for a meeting but he vill be back in time vor dinner. Now how about a tour and ve vill get you settled into your room." Helena said, taking my arm in hers before leading me further into the manor. Ivana took my other hand, asking me more questions as Viktor followed behind, shaking his head and trying not to laugh at the questions being tossed out by the 11-year-old.

* * *

Dinner that night had been wonderful to say the lease. I finally got to meet Dimitri, Viktors father just before dinner was served when he arrived home. I had instantly seen the resemblance between father and son. Dimitri looked exactly like Viktor, the age the only thing really separating the two in looks. He was an intelligent well-spoken man who, as soon as he learned of my love and appointment of qudditch, discussed the sport in depth with me. I had noticed the small eye roll his wife across the table, a small smile gracing her lips. It seemed by her reaction qudditch was an often talked about subject. Dimitri just smiled, reaching over and kissing her palm, before changing the subject. Seeing the way they interacted with one another and the love they had after all those years made my heart leap, feeling Viktor's hand intertwined with mine throughout the rest of dinner.

After dinner, I was lead into a large sitting room area, Viktor promising to return before being dragged away by Ivana who insisted on a bed time story. I walked around the warmly decorated room, my eyes raking over the photos that were dotted around. A few looked older, with people I could only guess were relatives and friends. I smiled when I noticed one of Viktor, looking a little younger than he was now, possibly 15 at the most, surrounded by a bunch of other young looking boys dressed in matching qudditch robes. I couldn't help it as my smile grew, his own smile infectious in the photo.

Next to the photo sat another of a young couple. I instantly recognized the happy couple as Nickolas and Amelia. Picking up the photo, I watched as the young couple smiled to the camera before turning and kissing one another, Nickolas arms wrapped securely around the young witch, pulling her even closer than before. They both looked so happy, so full of life, unaware of the cruel reality that would soon be upon them.

"I vemeber the day zhat vas taken." I jumped slightly, not hearing Dimtri step into the room and make his way over to the mantle where I stood admiring the photo. "It vas zhe last year of schooling for zhe both of zhem. Zhat was zhe day he proposed." I noticed the smile on his face held something else, something more on the lines of loss than happiness.

"Remus Lupin said he was a good man, so was Ameilia." I set the photo back on the mantle, turning to Dimitri as his eyes stayed fixated on the photo. "They both died to protect the other, they died brave, as heros. I hope you know that." I said softly. I could see his eyes glass over, before looking at me.

"Vhen I look at you and Viktor, I see Nickolas and Ameilia. All I can hope iz zhat you vill have a different vate." He said quietly, reaching out and gently squeezing my hand. I squeezed it back reassuringly. I too hoped we would have a different ending as well.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original character.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think.

The next few days I had spent in Bulgaria were some of the best days I had experienced in quite some time. Viktor had been right when he told me how beautiful the land was, taking me on walks in the nearby forests and down to the small muggle village dotted with little shop fronts. I had laughed a little at his befuddled expressions on certain muggle items, trying to explain to him what they were. We had probably made an odd pair for the townspeople as they watched us, Viktor looking confused and me trying not to laugh.

I had also gotten to know his parents and sister a lot better as well. With Dimitri, qudditch was our common ground. One night after dinner, we sat in the sitting room going on and on about qudditch, our favorite teams and the positions we played within the sport. When he had discovered I was a chaser on the Gryffindor team, he immediately started to give me tips and tricks he had learned over the years, Viktor sitting beside me all the while, his hand intertwined as he watched us interact, a large smile plastered across his face. I had also grown close to Helena, the older woman treating me not as a guest but as a family member who had come to visit. It had closely reminded me of Mrs. Wesleay once again and I knew in my hear those two would get along quite swimmingly if they ever met.

And then there was little Ivana. The moment I had arrived, she had not left my side, asking me questions about Hogwarts, about the adventures she had heard and whether or not they were true. I took to telling her the tales before bedtime, watching as she listened with childlike fascination and wonder.

That was where I found myself at the moment, sitting on the edge of Ivana's bed as she snuggled closer into her blankets, clutching a stuffed owl close to her chest.

"…and then all of a sudden out of nowhere, Mr. Weasleys car crashed through the forest and saved us from the spiders. I had been worried for a moment because as you know spiders love the taste of little witches." Ivana laughed as I tickled her sides as she squirmed on the bed.

"And now it iz time vor bed." I looked over, smiling as Viktor leaned against the door frame. I couldn't help but let my eyes glance over his figure, clad in black sleep pants and a maroon muscle shirt.

"Aww vut Viktor zhe has not got to zee part about zhe snake." I heard Ivana say, a small pout resting on her lips.

"Viktors right. It's late and I have to save something for my last night tomorrow don't I." She nodded reluctantly as I stood up, pulling the covers up closer to her. "Good night sweet dreams." I said softly, Viktor moving over, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Raising his wand, the lights dimmed out, the pair of us moving out of the room, shutting the door behind as we stepped out.

"You have been good vith her. I apologize for all zee questions." Viktor said as we walked down the hall towards the guest bedroom I had been occupying. I smiled, pushing a few lose strands of hair back, already dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a t shirt.

"It's alright really. I enjoy it. It's nice to see how excited she gets at the stories." I said as we arrived at the door. Turning, I felt Viktor's lips press to mine, his hands moving down to lay against my waist, my own moving to wrap around his neck. I knew his parents were out at some qudditch benefit that night so I wasn't afraid of anyone (other than Ivana who was probably deep in sleep) walking in and seeing. I gasped slightly, the movement allowing Viktor to deepen the kiss, his tongue lightly pressing against my own. As the months had progressed in our relationship, the intimacy we shared had too grown. What started with simple slow kisses soon turned to snogging sessions that had almost gotten us caught by Filtch on more than one occasion.

After a few moments, I realized we were no longer in the hallway but inside the guest room, my knees pressing against the edge of the bed as our lips stayed locked onto the others. My hands moved, almost as if on autopilot, down the strong muscles of his shoulders until they pressed against his solid chest. In that moment, I wished more than anything the barrier of his shirt was not in the way.

As if he had read my mind, I felt Viktor break the kiss, reaching behind him and discarding the shirt on the floor, giving me my first look at his naked chest. I had not yet seen him without a shirt on, the closet I ever got was his muscle shirts. I let my eyes drop, taking in every detail I could, from the defined lines years of qudditch had helped develop to the small splattering of hair that rested on his chest.

"Beautiful." The word came out in an almost whisper and I had not realized I had said it out loud to begin with but I did not apologize. He was a beautiful man, a man who was all mine.

"So beautiful malko gŭlŭb," Viktor pressed his forehead against mine, his hand cupping my cheek as we stood like that, just holding each other. "Every day I vake up and do not believe you are veal. Everything about you, your eyes, your lips," I sighed softly, feeling his thumb graze my bottom lip as he spoke, my legs feeling like jelly the more he spoke. "And your heart. Zhat is the most beautiful zhing about you Sophia." Pressing his lips once again to mine, I felt my body shift back, until I was lying down on the bed, Viktor's body hovering over mine.

Pulling away, I closed my eyes as he peppered kisses down my chin until he reached my neck where I felt him nip gently. I whimpered, feeling a tightness in my stomach I had never felt before. My hands moved freely down his chest and back, as if I was memorizing the smooth lines of his body, trying to commit them to memory. It felt amazing, but as I felt his hands move to the edge of my shorts, his hands splaying against my thighs, my body tensed.

Viktor sensed the sudden shift, moving from my neck to look at me, his hands moving to rest on the bed beside me. "Sovphia, are you ok?" I heard the concern in his voice, mirroring the look in his eyes.

I sighed slightly, sitting up slightly, my head ducking down a little in embarrassment. "I just…I care about you a lot, I just.." I felt tears suddenly gather behind my eyes and I was angry with myself. I cared about Viktor, I loved him. I knew he was older than me and being older meant the chances of him having been.._intimate_ with other women had crossed my mind. I hated that I did not feel ready, that I was still so nervous to take that next step. A small part in the back of my head, so small I could barely hear it, taunted me. It fed into my insecurities, increased the fear that he would get bored with me and move on.

"You are not veady." Viktor said it matter of factly, moving as to give me a little more space as I continued to look anywhere but him, suddenly lost in my own conflicting thoughts.

"No I'm not. I'm…I'm sorry Viktor I just…"

"Look at me." The sudden sternness in his voice broke me out of my thoughts, my eyes quickly moving to look at him, seeing the seriousness that lay on his face. "You do not ever apologize for zhat do you understand me." I felt his hand move against my cheek, his thumb brushing a stray tear that had escaped. " I vill not lie to you Sophia. I am not new to zhis. Zhat is vhy I know for it to be enjoyable, for it to mean something, both people need to be veady because it iz a big step, especially for you. I vill vait, as long as it takes because you are vorth vaiting for because I have never loved someone has much as I love you."

At the sudden declaration, I felt my body tense. He said he loved me. Those were words we had not yet said to each other, the relationship having still been in the early stages for such words. But hearing them now, in the context they were spoken in, I knew Viktor meant them and that it was the right time for them.

"I love you too Viktor." I whispered, leaning forward to press my lips against his, pulling my body closer to his, always amazed how easily are bodies seemed to fit together. He returned the kiss, his hand gently tangled in my now loose hair. I pulled away after a few moments, a tired smile filtering across my cheeks. "Stay with me."

He smiled, moving to lie down beside me, pulling me against his side as I curled against him, my head resting against his chest as I curled my fingers around his own. It took me no time to finally succumb to sleep, Viktor's heart lulling all the while.

_I recognized the large room instantly from my nightmares. The large ceiling that seemed to never end, the rocky floor and the large stone arch way that stood in the middle, a hazy glow surrounding it. I took a step closer, listening as I heard what sounded like hushed voices when something caught my eye. Turning to my left, I saw the figure of Viktor. His face was bruised and broken, his body struggling to even stand where he was. I wanted to rush foreword, to help him but my feet felt like lead, unable to move. _

_I watched in horror as I saw the room light up with green before Viktor's body collapsed, seeing that it joined a pile, all of which resembled my friends. I looked back to where his body had stood, seeing the space was not filled with Voldomort, his snake eyes fixed on me, his lips in a cold sneer as he raised his wand, aiming it straight at me._

I felt my body jolt foreword, a scream tearing through my throat as I thrashed against the bed. I saw the lights go on as a pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a chest as I continued to sob. "Your safe, your safe it was a nightmare malko gŭlŭb." I heard Viktor repeat over as he continued to rock my shaking body, his hand stroking through my hair.

"He killed you, he killed them all. I couldn't save them; I couldn't save you." I choked out, pressing my head against his shoulder, needing to feel close to him. I needed to feel that he was here, that he was ok.

"I'm vight here, I'm ok. You're alright." He soothed, pressing his lips to the top of my head. We stayed like this for a while, Viktor holding me close as I tried to erase the images from my head. But it would not go away easy. All I could do was curl up closer, clinging on to the man I loved, afraid at any moment he would be gone in a flash of green.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also keep reviewing every one! They seriously motivate me more than anything. I love hearing feedback and love for my story. You all are amazeballs! Oh and on a side note...I AM GOING TO LONDON, IRELAND AND SCOTLAND NEXT YEAR!**

Disclaimer. Don't own anything other than my original characters.

The whistles from the train sounded all around me as I made my way through Kings Cross, my destination the brick wall lying between platforms 9 and 10. I glanced around as people rushed past me on either side, hurrying to catch their train. I had always wondered if any of the people took note of the strangely dressed witches and wizards as they pushed trolleys full of trunks and cages of owls straight into a brick wall. Were they always in too much of a rush to truly see it or was it enchanted, like the outskirts of Hogwarts whenever a muggle stumbled across the grounds?

I felt a small squeeze to my hand, looking over at Viktor. He gave me a smile, his other hand gripping the trolley handle that held my school trunk. "Ve are here, Veady?" I smiled, moving to stand beside him, gripping the handle of the trolley as well as we both took off at a quick pace towards the solid wall, quickly passing through it and landing on platform 9 ¾.

"Zhat is so cool." Viktor said, smiling a little as he looked back at the now solid wall we had just run through.

"I know. Our first year, Harry and I thought we were going to crash head first. Did that our 2nd year, long story." I finished, noticing the curious glance he shot me as we made our way through the crowds of students and parents to put my trunk up. Many heads turned in our direction, Viktor's because of his quidditch stardom while I was still just the lying nut.

"I hate when they stare." I said quietly, watching as my trunk was taken. I smiled, feeling Viktor's arms wrap around my waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss against my temple.

"Do not vorry vhat zhey zhink. Plus zhey our probably staring at me, vondering how I got such a beautiful girlfriend." Viktor whispered the last part, pressing a small kiss the side of my neck. I laughed a little, my cheeks tinting red as I turned in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

"Very smooth Mr. Krum." I glanced around, not seeing my brother or friends on the platform, meaning they had to be on the train. At that moment, the train let out a loud whistle, signaling that it was close to departure. "Write to me alright. It's nice getting your letters. I love you." I leaned up, pressing my lips to his in a lingering kiss before I reluctantly pulled away, quickly hopping into the train through an open door.

I moved to a window, looking out at Viktor as other students did the same, waving to their families. I smiled, blowing him a kiss as the train started to gain momentum. I stayed like that until finally Viktor's image and those of everyone on the platform had finally grown too small to make out before making my way down to corridor to find Harry and the others.

* * *

"So…how was the trip." I glanced over at Ginny as I stood in front of the sink brushing my teeth as I got ready for bed. Both her and Hermione shot me looks the entire time, a smile etched onto the red heads face. She had not bombarded me with questions when Harry had asked how Bulgaria was and I had a feeling that what she truly wanted to ask me she couldn't in front of my brother or Ron.

"You mean did me and Viktor…"I let the question linger in the air, the dormitory quiet, the majority of the girls still down in the common room.

"Ginny that's private. Maybe she doesn't want to speak about it." Hermione interrupted, unpacking her trunk at the end of her bed.

"I…we didn't do anything." I answered honestly. "But we came close." Ginny's eyes widened as did Hermione's. I washed out my mouth, putting my toothbrush away as I walked into the main dormitory area, taking a seat on my bed, my friends eyes never leaving me. "I mean, I thought I was ready but when it got that close I knew I wasn't ready. Wasn't sure how Viktor would act but he was understanding, told me it was ok. That it was better to wait until I was really ready."

Ginny let out a soft sigh, flopping back onto her bed. "Why is it all the handsome, sweet ones are already taken?" She said in an overly dramatic voice as Hermione and I giggled.

"Well not all of them. Harrys still available." I laughed harder, quickly dodging a pillow.

"Sod off." She muttered playfully, sticking her tongue out as she made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

I panted, hunching over in the chair as I grasped my knees. I could honestly say occlumency was one of the worst things I had ever been taught. It was strange, feeling someone worming their way through my head, poking at memories I had wanted to remain private.

But trying to stop it, to block out the invasion was what was hard. No matter how much Snape snapped at me or insulted, I was still having trouble with the skill. I dared not try and worm my way into his mind, not wanting to make the same mistake as my brother. When he told me what he had seen, I did not want to believe it. I did not want to believe that my father was that kind of person. A small part of me realized now why Snape detested us so much.

"You are not trying hard enough Potter! Just like your brother. You do not take this serious enough." Snape hissed, moving away from where I sat towards a shelf of books, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"I am trying, alright its just hard but I'm trying." I said desperately, trying to keep my anger at bay. It would not do well to go off on Snape, his irritation already piqued.

"If you really cared for those you love you would get this sooner. Do you think the Dark lord would not use this connection to his advantage? To see what you care about more than anything? To use Viktor as leverage…"

"STOP!" I had had enough. I felt hot tears hit my cheek, my own body shaking with pent up frustration. "Don't you dare bring him into this!"

"You are not taking this serious enough Lilly you need too…" I heard him pause, his body going ridged at the mistake he had made. I paused too, the scowl on my face slowly falling into one of slight befuddlement

"You called me Lilly." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I saw his face fall into the mask he always wore, turning his nose up slightly before walking to the door and opening it.

"Were done for the night Potter." No other words had to be said. I grabbed my bag, pulling it onto my shoulders as I made my way from the room, the door slamming shut behind me.


	32. Chapter 32

So this is a long chapter but there was a lot going on. I hope you enjoy it and I am busily working on chapter 33 as we speak. And as always leave a review Thanks everyone!

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.

Glancing around, I moved quickly and quietly, my hands clutching the ends of the invisibility cloak to keep hidden. The farther I got from the castle towards Hogsmead, the less anxious I felt. The last time I had needed to use the cloak to sneak into the village was third year when Harry and I had not gotten our permission slips signed. However, at the moment I was banned from Hogsmead. It had been a few weeks since Umbridge had finally figured out (with the help of vertiserum) how the Room of Requirement worked and she had put a stop to the D.A. I unconsciously rubbed my clothed hand, the wounds still sore and in the stages of healing, deeper than any I had received from her detentions beforehand. To add more insult to injury, she went on to ban each and every member of the D.A. from the Hogsmead trips for the remainder of the year effective immediately.

But today I was willing to take the risk. Viktor had written too me a week before hand, asking to meet with him in Hogsmead. I knew I had to try, to hell with what Doloras Umbridge decreed. So that's where I found myself at that moment, meandering my way through the cobblestone path ways, twisting and turning to avoid shopkeepers and students as they made their way through the small village. After a few moments, I finally made it to the outskirts of the village, shrugging the cloak off when I noticed I was relatively alone before continuing my journey towards a small grove of forest that overlooked the shrieking shack.

Moving closer, I smiled when I noticed a figure sitting on a rock in the area, their eyes trained on the old dilapidated building in the distance. Staying silent, I made my way behind him, moving my arms to wrap around his shoulders before kissing his cheek. "Hello handsome."

Viktor turned his head, quickly capturing my lips with his as he pulled me around, settling me in his lap as my arms moved around his neck to deepen the kiss. It felt good to be back in his arms, my mind going back to the night we had shared in Bulgaria. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against mine, his hands lightly rubbing circles against my waist. "You do not know how happy I am to zee you."

"Probably not as happy as I am." I sighed a little, my hands moving as they absentmindedly pulled as the collar of his light coat. The movement drew his attention toward my hands. When he noticed the bandaging, he imeediatly took it, pushing it back as he looked at the deep red scars that glared angrily back at him.

"Zhe did zhis again. Sophvia, zhis is not vight!" Viktor said angrily, moving the bandage back to where it had laid. I had written to Viktor about the whole D.A. fiasco but had left out the punishment. I did not want Viktor to be upset and cause some kind of scene.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm fine really. There's nothing we can do Viktor. With Dumbledore gone and that miserable toad in charge were stuck." I laid my head against his shoulder, my hand intertwining with his on instinct as we both starred out at the countryside in front of us. "Besides I don't want to talk about her, I came to be with you. That's what's important to me right now." Smiling, I shifted topics. "Hows quidditch? Heard you guys smoked the American team last week."

I saw Viktors features soften slightly from the scowl they had been in. "It vaz a good match. Zhey put up one hell of a vight. Hopefully you can come zee another match in person. And how are your studies?"

I groaned, burying my head further against his shoulder as I heard him chuckle. "Bloody aweful. Honestly I don't know how I'm going to pass my O.W.L.S this year and I really need to if I want to be an auror at all."

"You never told me you vanted to be an auror." I heard the slight surprise in his tone as I glanced up to him. I shrugged a little, sitting up in his lap as I leaned back against his chest. "Harry and I have been talking about it, mostly since the summer. It would be nice to work in a field that stops dark wizards, keeps people safe and all."

I felt Viktor press his lips to the side of my head as I snuggled closer to him. "You vould make an amazing auror. It vill be nice to brag zhat my beautiful girl catches evil wizards." Viktor said as I smiled.

"The Seeker and the Auror. The daily prophet will have a field day."

I blinked rapidly, straining my eyes a little more as I reread the line in front of me for what felt like the 100th time that day. The only other sounds in the room were the scribbling of quills on parchment and the loud obnoxious tick from the clock at the front of the Great Hall. O.W.L.S. had fast approached us and right now I felt like my head would explode. It didn't help that Umbridge was initiating the tests, her face pulled into a smile the entire time, almost as if she took glee in our struggles (which I'm pretty sure she did).

A faint boom had me looking up and turning my head, as did most of the other 5th year students. I heard another, confused as to what was making the noise. I watched ad Umbridge moved swiftly from the podium and down towards the double doors of the great hall, looking out. She let out a sharp scream as 2 red blurs flew in, and bright lights flashed in the air. I smiled, laughing and jjoing in on the cheering as I saw Fred and George both fly around, throwing more of their homemade fireworks up into the air. I smiled as I saw a flare move in my direction, transforming into a butterfly as it twirled around me, before bursting into confetti.

My eyes widened as I laughed harder, watching a firework dragon fly down after Umbridge as she took off, following the rest of the students out of the great hall and into the courtyard, cheering at the twin's logo appeared, more fireworks surrounding the area.

"That was bloody-" I immediately stopped, my body being overtaken with pain as I stumbled forward, only to be caught by Neville as he steadied me.

"Sophia are you alright." He asked worriedly but in that moment I couldn't speak, I couldn't move as the vision encompassed my mind. I saw the room, long corridors filled to the brim with shelves upon shelves of crystal balls. I saw Sirius on the ground, his body contorting in pain as the crucioutus curse was applied one again. I knew what I was seeing was Voldemort's mind and memory, that Sirius was in danger. When the memory faded, I blinked, seeing I was back in the courtyard, still surrounded by cheering students when my frantic eyes met Harrys. I saw the same fear mirrored in his and I knew we both thought the same thing as we sprinted from the courtyard.

The hallway was exactly as I had seen in the memory the night Mr. Weasley had been attacked. The dark tile was smooth, mirroring are reflections as our footsteps echoed around the room. I looked around me, at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville. I had been surprised when they had volunteered to come, even with the dangers that lay ahead. It felt good to have friends like them, who were there for Harry and I when we truly needed it. And we knew we would need all the help we could get.

"Here it is." I said quietly as we stopped in front of the very familiar door. I moved my hand carefully, almost afraid to touch the handle before gripping it and turning it slightly. I heard the audbile click as the door slowly swung open, revealing the dark room before us.

"Lumos." I heard Hermione whisper, myself and the others doing the same as we made our way inside, moving down the narrow aisle way. I looked around, keeping my eyes and ears peeled for any noise, for any signs of Sirius or even Voldemort himself. I felt the locket swing against my chest as it laid under my shirt, absentmindedly reaching up and touching where it lay. I had thought about sending some type of message to Viktor before leaving but decided against it. I had hoped Professor Snape had understood the message Harry had given him, that he would put away his dislike for Sirius and alert the Order.

We continued to move, Harry and I's pacing quickening as we counted down the rows, looking desperately for 95. We had seen the number, had seen that this was the place Sirius would have been tortured.

"..93,94,95."I stopped as did Harry as we moved our wand lights around the area, not finding Sirius nor anyone else in the vicinity. "This can't be right." I whispered, my eyes still darting around. Harry turned back towards the group, his voice laced with uncertainty as he addressed them. "He should be here."

"Harry, Sophia, this has your names on it." Looking to Neville, I saw him looking onto a shelf were one of the crystal balls sat, the mist slowly swirling around as we both made our way over. As we stood in frnt of it, I watched as the glow became increasingly brighter, as if sensing our presence. As if in a trance I moved, my hand moving forward before taking hold of the orb and bringing it down for both Harry and I to examine closer. My eyes widened a little and I almost dropped the ball as a faint face appeared and the voice of Professor Trelawney spoke out.

"_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark them as his equals, but they shall have power the Dark Lord knows now. For neither can live while the others survive."_

The voice stopped, my eyes still looked onto the orb. The words continued to echo in my mind over and over, like a bad record. _Neither can live while the others survive._

"Harry, Sophia!" The alarm in Hermione's voice was what finally pulled us from the orb, turning to look down the aisle way were a figure emerged, cloaked in black, a mask covering their face. We moved, raising our wands in the direction of the stranger as Harry spoke. "Where's Sirius?"

"You know you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." The figure raised his wand, swishing it as his mask dissolved, unveiling the smug face of Lucius Malfoy. I glared, the grip on my wand tightening. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see." At his words, I felt my stomach lurch with dread. It had all been a trap, set up to get Harry and I here, for what reason I was not sure. We had possibly lead our friends and ourselves into death and we were to blame. "Now hand over the prophecy." Lucius continued, beckoning the to the orb clutched into my hand.

"You do anything to us and I'll break it right now." I said keeping my wanted pointed at his direction. I jolted slightly when I heard a high pitched laughter break through the tense silence, seeing the figure of Belatrix Lestrange move up next to Lucius, her lips curling back into a cruel smile as she surveyd us. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Neville tense up, the grip on his wand threating to break the wood as he starred at the woman who had ruined his life. "She knows how to play..itty-bitty, baby Potter." She mocked, her eyes looking over me and then my brother.

"Belatrix Lestange," I heard Neville say, his voice shaking with emotions as he continued to stare at the disheveled woman. She turned her attention to Neville, her smirk growing as she recognized him. "Neville Longbottom is it? How's mom and dad?"

It took everything with in me not to send a hex towards her. Neville must have been thinking the same thing. "Better now that there about to avenged." Harry moved, stopping Neville before he could raise his wand, Bellatrix pointing hers back.

Lucius raised his hands looking over us all and at Bellatrix. "Now, let's everybody just calm down. Shall we? All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need us to get this?" Harry demanded. I saw Bellatrix's feature shift, her lips curling into a disgusted scowl as she regarded us before speaking, "You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" she shouted, the voice echoing out all around the large expanse. Everything slowed down in that instance as I zoned out, looking to my right and seeing 2 death eaters approaching. From the small gasps, I reckoned more were approaching as well. We needed a way out and fast.

"Don't you want to know the secret to your scars?" I looked back over to Lucius as he said this starring at both me and Harry. "All the answers are there Potter in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything." Lucius said, moving a little closer.

I glanced over to Harry nodding slightly. "We've waited 14 years," I said quietly, glancing down at the orb in my hand before handing it to Harry as he continued," guess we can wait a little longer. NOW!" Harry shouted, all of us sending spells to the oncoming death eaters before taking off down the aisle way. We kept running, throwing jinxes and spells at any death eater we came across before getting split up. I ran, rounding a corner and right into a death eater.

"Stupify." I yelled, pointing my wand as the man was thrown back before he could raise his wand. I continued to move, finally running into the others. I turned watching as Ginny sent a spell at a death eater, blasting him back. "RUN." I yelled, the blast causing the crystal balls and shelves around to start caving in. We ran until finding a doorway in front of us. I pointed my wand, blasting it open as we ran through, screaming at the sudden drop.

I screamed as I fell, watching at the ground grew closer but before I felt my body connect it stopped. I opened my eyes, seeing I was floating a few inches from the ground as was everyone else before the spell broke, each of us thumping to the hard stone ground. I slowly stood to my feet, looking around and seeing everyone was there, a little shaking up but relatively all right.

Seeing that the others were safe, I finally took in my surroundings. The room looked familiar and I knew I had seen it in one of my dreams. Walking closer, I stopped as I looked on at the large archway, a misty veil floating between the pillars. I strained my ears, hearing what sounded like voices come from within the veil itself. "The voices can you tell what they're saying?" I heard Harry ask, his eyes too drawn to the lone archway.

"I can't it's too quiet to make out." I said, standing beside my brother as the others moved over towards us.

"There aren't any voices." I heard Hermione reply, her voice sounding a little worried as she looked at the both of us confused as she looked around for an exit. "Let's get out of here."

"I can hear them too," I turned to my right, watching as Luna moved to stand beside me, starring at the archway. At least I knew Harry and I weren't crazy in that moment. A loud commotion alerted us as I quickly turned around with Harry, my wand raised. "Get behind me." My brother said, the others quickly moving to do as he said, raising their wands in the direction of the noises.

I watched, black smoke quickly filling the area around us. I screamed, feeling an arm circle around my waist, my wand discarded before I would send a curse. I felt my body move, flying through the air before I found myself kneeling on the ground, a large hand circling the back of my neck and hair, sharp nails digging into my flesh as a wand was pressed to my pulse point. My eyes quickly moved, seeing everyone but my brother being held by a death eater. Harry looked around, his eyes darting from all of us until they landed on me, his color draining even more.

A low, rumbling growl fell on my ears and when I finally chanced a glance up, my blood ran cold. My captor was none other than Fenrir Greyback.

.


	33. Chapter 33

I worked hard to try and get this out before heading off to work and I was dreading this part of my story the most. Hope you all enjoy it and remember to review!

On a side note guys, I booked a trip for next summer and will be traveling 15 days to SCOTLAND, LONDON AND IRELAND! AHHHHH! I am so excited and am already planning on hitting up the Warner Bros studio tour as well as taking a visit to Platform 9 ¾. But if any of you amazing readers have ever visited or if you live there, feel free to shoot me a message about places I should visit. Thanks much.

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my own characters.

I recognized him immediately from the wanted posters and had heard countless tails of his cruelty. I knew this was the man who had made Remus into what he was and I truly had a deep hatred for the monster. But in that moment, with his nails so close to my throat, that anger was replaced by fear.

I tried to pay attention to Harry and Lucius but my captor had other plans. I whimpered as I was hauled up to my feet, the hand still digging into my neck as his other wrapped around my waist in a vice grip. I felt him lean down, I could hear him taking a deep whiff of my neck as I tried to wrench my body from his. I heard him laugh, a dark grumble, taking pleasure in my discomfort as he leaned in closer to speak, "My, my you do smell simply delicious. It's been quite some time since I've tasted anything this sweet. Maybe the Dark Lord will let me finish you off for him. I do have to warn you though love, I have a tendency to play with my food before diving in." I felt bile rise into my throat, my body trembling in fear at his threats, my eyes shut tightly.

A loud commotion made my eyes shoot open and I smiled, seeing the presence of Sirius dueling Lucius before there were audible cracks and zooming white lights, signaling the arrival of members of the Order.

"Stupify!" I heard someone yell before the pressure was gone from my neck and waist. Before I could fall from the blast, a pair of arms caught me, quickly pulling me up. I looked up, my eyes locking with brown as Viktor looked me over, his face a mask of anger. "Are you alvight?"

"I-Stupify!" I pointed my wand behind Viktor at the advancing death eater, sending him crashing against the wall.

"Nice shot Soph." I heard Sirius yell as he and Harry dueled with Lucius and another death eater. I quickly moved with Viktor, both our backs pressed to one another, our wands held out as we threw out curses and jinx's. I felt his free hand pressed back to the side of my hip, making sure I was still there as we continued to fight.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard the curse before I saw it, turning to the direction of Bellatrix as green shot from her wand, aimed at the direction of my brother and Sirius. "Harry." I screamed but it was too late. I felt my chest constrict, watching helplessly as the light hit Sirius dead in the chest.

"NO!" I screamed, my body lunging forward, Viktor turning at the last moment to catch my waist. I struggled in his hold crying and screaming as I watched Sirius's body fall back into the veil, disappearing. I felt my knees buckle my body crumbling to the floor as Viktor followed me his arm still around my waist.

"You can't help him, I'm so sorry," I heard him whisper, hearing his voice choke up a little as he pressed kisses to the side of my head in an attempt to comfort me. But in that moment I didn't notice, I couldn't as my eyes locked onto the gleeful ones of Belatrix Lestrange as she disappeared through a door. I wrenched myself from Viktor standing and sprinting towards the door, anger and fury coursing through my body, ignoring the shouts of both Viktor and Remus as I ran out the door, hearing the footsteps following behind me, knowing it had to be Harry.

As she continued to run, chanting in a proud manner, "I killed Sirius Black," I aimed my wand directly at her back before shouting, "Curcio." I watched as Belatrax crumpled to the floor as gasping in slight pain as I stopped before her, glaring as Harry did this same his wand joining mine. She turned, starring up at the both of us. I took pleasure in the flight fear that crossed her face as she looked between the both of us. I had never used the crucio curse before but in that moment, it felt amazing. In that moment I wanted more than anything to utter the words that had destroyed my life, that had taken loved ones away, the curse that killed my parents, that had just killed Sirius.

"_You've got to mean it." _The voice was low and I immediately knew it belonged to Voldemort but in that moment I didn't care as I let anger take over. _"She killed him, she deserves it. You both know the spell. DO IT!" _I quickly turned my head, my eyes widening when I saw him fully, my wand gone before uttering any spell as Harry was disarmed. I felt Harrys hand desperately find mine, pulling me slightly behind him in a bid to protect me. Voldemort took note, sneering at the two of us.

"So weak." He hissed, his wand raising, aiming directly at us. I heard the flames before I saw them, looking to my right as I saw the green flames slowly disappear, Dumbledore stepping out from the fireplace as he stared at Voldemort who did this same, Harry and I momentarily forgotten at that moment.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom." I heard Dumbledore speak as he moved closer. "The Orders are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you…shall be dead." Voldemort smirked, his snake like body moving fluidly as he brandished his wand before shooting a curse at Dumbledore. I cried out in surprise as I was knocked to the side with Harry, quickly move as we watched the two of them duel. I looked, seeing Belatrix slide into a fireplace before quickly disappearing out of sight. I screamed as pieces of glass and rubble fell around us, covering my head and ducking down as the curses rebounded near Harry and I. I felt Harrys arm wrap around me, his body crouched down low, trying to shield my own body from harm.

My eyes widened when I peaked through the gap in my fingers, seeing the large fire serpent as it lunged for Dumbledore who instantly rebounded the curse, pointing his wand to the large fountain as a large wave moved, crashing into Voldemort before wrapping him in the middle, the ball of water suspended in midair as Harry and I moved to our feet behind our headmaster. I could see Voldemort slashing through the enchantment before breaking through, Dumbledore sending Harry and I back from harm's way as he raised his wand, his jinx connecting with Voldemort's.

I watched as Voldemort drew his arms in before throwing them out, screaming as a large blast echoed the area, the windows all around breaking as class shards rained down, sending all of us to the floor. My eyes widened when I saw Voldemort redirect the glass, shooting it in our direction. Before the pain occurred, I saw Dumbledore rise to his feet, quickly throwing out a shield charm. The shards flew through the shield, during into dust at our feet. I looked to the direction were Voldemort once stood, shocked to see him gone.

I gasped, my body jerking as I fell to my knees. I had only ever felt this before in my nightmares, the times when I could feel my mind connected with Voldemort's. I could hear a thud; positive my brother was in the same predicament. But this time it felt different, it felt stronger. I felt anger take over once again, feeling as if my body was not my own as I starred up at Dumbledore, almost through a haze.

"You've lost old man." I heard Harry speak beside me but his voice was different. It was higher, more snake like, not like his normal voice. I felt my body confulse as I cried out, shutting my eyes tightly as every bad memory I had moved through my memory, hitting me all at once. I could hear my mothers screams, I could feel the pain the night of the graveyard, I could see the dead bodied of Cedric and Sirius and I could see the broken body of Viktor. It only fueled the anger inside me as I let it consume me fully. I could faintly hear Dumbledore, pleading with both of us but his voice was being drowned by that of Voldemort's.

"_So weak. So vulnerable" _He hissed and the images changed. I now stood where Voldemort stood, my wand raised as I threw out curses, delighting in the screams that met my ears as I continued with the rampage before me. Suddenly, a hand clutched my arm, softly but firmly, dragging me out momentarily of the haze and looking towards the face of our headmaster.

"Harry, Sophia. It isn't how you are alike, it's how you are not." I heard him whisper. I cried out, my body jerking. In that moment, I knew I needed to fight, I needed to fight the hold that Voldemort had on me as did Harry. I weakly reached forward, my hand fighting to meet my brothers and the moment I clasped it, the images stopped.

Instead they were replaced with ones I loved. I saw myself and Harry, Hagrid standing beside us as we made our first visit to Diagon Alley, I saw the castle, I saw the Weasleys and Hermione and all of my friends at Hogwarts. I saw Sirius, smiling as he pulled me into a hug, pressing a kiss to my forehead, I saw Remus, his smile tired but filled with joy when I told him I had finally conjured a full body patronus.

And last I saw Viktor. I saw him kissing my hand the first time we truly met, asking me to the yule ball, I saw him smile as he grabbed my waist, spinning me around after an intense snowball fight with Fred and George. I saw him holding me, whispering sweet nothings as he comforted me after a nightmare, his lips pressed to mine in a warm embrace. These were the memories I lived for. I knew how much Harry and I were loved and in that moment, a small pang of sympathy bubbled inside for Voldemort.

I glanced behind Dumbledore, my eyes taking in the group before me. I saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, all with looks of worry on their faces at Harry and I. I could see Viktor, quickly followed by the members of the Order who had come to our rescue, his face bruised and battered but otherwise safe. They were all apart of Harry and I's lives, the ones we loved, the ones we cared about and we would fight till the end to protect that.

"You're the weak one, and you'll never know love." I heard Harry gasp, his hand clutching mine as Voldemort invaded out minds.

"..or friendship." I continued, my voice weak and tired, my eyes staring at those that belonged to Viktor.

"And we feel sorry for you." Harry finished and in that moment the connection broke. I gasped, trembling as I felt the heaviness leave my mind, blinking rapidly as the haze finally disappeared. I rolled to my back beside my brother, looking up at Voldemort starred down at us.

"You're a fool, the both of you, and you will lose.." I saw his smirk slowly fall as he looked up, the appearance of ministry officials including Fudge greeting him. There were cries and gasps as people starred in disbelief before disappearing in a cloud of dust. I closed my eyes, breathing in relief as footsteps echoed around. Before long, I felt my body lifted gently, arms moving underneath my knees and around my back. I slowly cracked my eyes open, seeing the concerned face of my boyfriend before darkness finally won out and I fell into unconsciousness.


	34. Authors note

Hey guys don't be mad I know this isn't a chapter but I will make up for it because I have uploaded a new one!

Ok so I wanted to let all you lovely readers out there know that I have started a new vlog channel on youtube. It's going to be a blogged based a lot on what I love including WWE, Harry Potter, Supernatural, movies, music, travel and the like.

If you guys want to check it out I'll leave the link below and I hope you guys will and if you love if remember to subscribe.!

Thanks all and enjoy the next chapter

Youtube vlog channel link:

channel/UCD8QBgJH6zpQhTWWzfttL2A


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay. I've been crazy busy getting ready for school as well as getting settled for the new job and trying to find a second one. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm sorry it's not to long but I wanted to get this out to you all. Enjoy and please remember to leave a comment. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything but my original characters. **

The first thing I noticed as my eyes slowly opened was bright light streaming onto my face. My face scrunched up, my hand moving up to block the intrusive light. Glancing around, I noticed I was in a room I did not recognize. It was small, but clean, the bed I was currently on and a few glass cabinets the only things in the room. As I went to sit up, I noticed a weight on my right hand. Looking over, I saw Viktor, body leaned forward in a chair, his head resting on the bed, his hand clutching mine.

That's when everything came back to me; the vision of Sirius, the battle at the department of Mysteries, Voldemort, Greybacks nails digging into my flesh, Sirius falling through the veil. The last thought made my vision blur as I tried to clear the awful memories. He was really gone, Sirius was truly dead, just like my parents.

My stirrings must have woken Viktor for a moment later, he was sitting up, blinking out the sleep from his eyes. When he saw me, he smiled, bringing my hand up and kissing my palm before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to my lips. "Your awake, zhat is good."

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, still a little disoriented as I quickly wiped at my eyes of any unshed tears.

"St Mungos. You vell unconscious and zee scars on your neck vere concerning." Viktor replied quietly. My hand moved up to my neck and slowly dragged across the skin, feeling jagged flesh from where Greybacks claws had been. "Remus suggested it. He vanted to be sure you vere all vight. Zhey said Greyback did not puncture too deep to cause lasting damage, only zee scars vill remain. If vould have been much vorse if he had bitten you." I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief at the news. I had worried about the marks. I was not too familiar with werewolf lore and was unsure if the trait could be carried through claws.

"And Harry?" I asked, hoping my brother was not in a worse state.

"He is alvight. He did not have too many injuries and is at Hogwarts vight now." At that moment, the door opened and I saw Remus step into the room. He looked so much older at that moment, his hair looking disheveled, his eyes hooded and red, dark circles lying beneath them. However, when he saw me, a slow smile appeared across his tired face.

"I vill let you talk. I vill owl your brother to let him know you are ok." With one last kiss to my cheek, Viktor stood to his feet, nodding to Remus before moving out of the room and closing the door behind him. Remus moved, taking a seat in the empty chair Viktor had vacated as I sat up, moving to sit at the edge of the bed to face him.

"I was worried when Viktor had said Greyback had a hold of you. When I saw the blood on your neck I thought…"Remus paused, as if it had pained him to even think about it. I knew how difficult it was for him. He had experienced first hand the damage Fenrir Greyback could cause and he did not want that to happen to anyone else.

"I'm alright though Remus, I'm safe, so is Harry." Catching my eyes with Remus, I knew in that moment we were thinking the same thing. In that moment, I did not care if it had made me look weak as I felt my body shake with sobs, the emotions finally hitting me at Sirius's death. Remus moved beside me, pulling me to him as he hugged me, his own eyes swimming with tears as he joined my mourning for his best friend. I understood how hard he was taking it. Sirius was all he had left after my fathers death and Pettigrew's betrayal.

"Please Remus, promise me you won't leave me too. You cant! Not like my parents, not like Sirius. I can't lose anyone else I love." I pleaded, gripping his coat tightly in my hands, almost afraid if I let go he would vanish.

"I promise, with everything in me, I will do everything I can not to leave you and Harry." I knew this was a vague promise. But in that moment I did not care. All I wanted to hear was he would try, that he would try his hardest. And I would take that for the moment.

* * *

"_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED HAS RETURNED." _My eyes scanned over the bold headline for what had seemed like the hundredth time that day. It amazed me, how just a week before the Daily Prophets main headline had been mine and my brothers supposed lies of Voldemort to now proclaiming he had indeed returned. If it had been any other situation and I was a different person I may have gloated. I may have taken that paper, shoving it in everyone's faces but in that moment I did not care.

"I thought you vould be here." I did not have to turn my head to know who it was, a small smile tugging at my lips despite my sorrowful thoughts. I felt Viktor take a seat behind me, his arms instantly moving around my waist before pulling me against his chest, pressing a small kiss to the side of my head. He, as well as a few other Order members had stuck around the castle on Dumbledore's orders. Added protection, Remus had mentioned. "Vhat is in zhat beautiful head of yours?"

"Just thinking. It feels….different. Now that everyone knows he's back, it feels more real you know. I'm not naïve to know that there's a war coming, that people are going to get hurt, that people will…" Siruses face invaded my mind as I tried to push it away. People had died, were dying all because of Harry and I. It terrified me to even think about losing anyone else I cared about and to see it happen in front of me made it all the more real. "I just don't want anyone else to die because of us." I whispered the last part, pressing my head back against Viktor's shoulder, starring out at the fading sun in front of us.

"I am so zorry you and your brother have to go through zhis. I vish zhere vas something I could do, to take zhis off ov you." Viktor said, his right hand finding mine and locking are fingers together. I smiled a bit, my head turning to look up at him before placing a light kiss to his lips.

"You don't know what you've truly done for me. That night at the Ministry when he….when he had full control, when Harry and I let that anger take over it was you, it was Hermione and Ron that pulled us from it. We fought to hold on to those memories, to hold on to what we truly loved that saved us. You saved me that night Viktor. Never forget that."

He smiled, his arms tightening a bit as he pressed his lips to mine. In that moment, my mind did not drift to the loss I felt, to the pain in my chest, to the raging thoughts occupying my mind. In that moment I simply felt. I let myself get lost in that perfect moment, that bliss that I wanted to hold on to. And in Viktor, I knew I would.

* * *

Shouldering my bag, I followed Harry and the others towards the station and the awaiting train. Looking around, I watched as students conversed with one another, laughing and making promises to writing over the summer as well as seeing one another. I felt a small nudge to my side as Harry walked up beside me, giving me a smile as we caught up with Hermione and Ron ahead of us.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to us." Harry said, both Ron and Hermione turning their heads to look at him and I as we continued walking.

"What's that?" Hermione asked as I smiled at her, knowing exactly what Harry was talking about.

"That even though we've got a fight a head of us, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't." Harry replied as our friends looked at him a little quizzically.

"Something worth fighting for." I finished, my hand absentmindedly toying with the locket around my neck. That was what truly separated my brother and I from Voldemort and it was something that would get us through these dark times. Friendship, love and above all else, hope.


End file.
